


Crystallo Filia ~Another Story~

by YutaUke



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutaUke/pseuds/YutaUke
Summary: This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...She was set to be the God's main actress--a child born from a crystal that is hailed from two bloodline. She, who always embraced by misfortune, pledged to stop all the calamity and end the God's curse.Even if she had to sacrifice herself... She will do anything to protect her beloved...To bring back the emerald she loved, To prevent King of Light's soul being taken...Anything, everything...That being said, will she actually capable to do something...?
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: World of Ruin Big Bang





	1. Prologue - Bahamut

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finished this story. There were a lot of struggling and tears in this short journey.  
> I hope everyone who decided to read this won't be disappointed.  
> This story is full of flaw, or maybe hole. But, I've tried my best to made this. 
> 
> Actually, this is another version of Crystallo Filia (the original is in Bahasa but I took them down).  
> And the reason I decided to use this for Final Fantasy Big Bang Project WoR, because in the original  
> I didn't have a chance to write the WoR in detail! That's why I'm so happy I can write this <3
> 
> Thank you for the mod for this amazing project! Thank you for lynbaccha who is choosing my project!  
> Your art super beautiful ;A; (psstttt you can visit her at https://twitter.com/lynbaccha and https://instagram.com/lynbaccha -she is more active at twitter btw)  
> *you can find the art in my last chapter <3
> 
> And... Thank you for eruchan_18 for the translation! Without you, I can't finished this project :')  
> (visit her at https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruchan_18/pseuds/eruchan_18)
> 
> Last but not least, I'm really glad I can finished it. Thank you for supporting me ^^

_ Hatred... _

_ Was the first feeling known by the Great. _

_ Wrath... _

_ Was something that made this story exist. _

_ Those feelings bind humans by cruel destiny, _

_ Entangling them to a ruthless fate that was written. _

_ No matter how deeply they may wish to change, _

_ No matter how strong human’s determination to prevent them, _

_ It was absolute... _

_ It cannot be changed... _

_ Can’t be changed... _

_ Because… _

_ He, who hates them, _

_ Expecting their death. _

* * *

_ The sun was shining, showing off its golden beads, hugging Eos with its warmth. Day by day passed, abandoning eras that once were full of prosperity, sown with purity to a tarnished period which was the beginning of a calamity filled with sacrifice and blood. _

_ During that time, despite the sun still showing off its grace, its golden rays stopped shining like it used to be; The stained sky had its light hidden with the filth.  _

_ They, Eos’s people, prayed. They linked their fingers tightly, lifting their heads and asked the blessings of the Gods. They begged so the darkness wouldn’t touch the great sky, and wouldn't stain the beautiful blue sky above anymore.  _

_ They knew, even if the horizon was displaying its usual shade, the beauty was a little different, unlike what it was before.  _

_ It looked visibly ‘unclean’ as if tainted by God's wrath because of the greedy mortals’ doings in the past; When people received blessings from God, they would have the confidence to surpass the Gods, when they thought they had more power than the Hexatheon’s, their arrogance made the horizon engulfed by darkness and replaced everyone's smile with screams. The peace and prosperity that used to hug them were gone. The cloud turned to the shade of dirty gray, sprouting violent thunders, and eventually, tears were shed amongst people. _

_ It was the day when the Infernian was angry. He never imagined His people would betray Him. Hatred tainted His soul and His desire to wipe out Eos’s people was being realized. His flames burn in every single spot in Eos. He even summoned the meteor to the land which, unbeknownst to Him, was carrying a plague that would curse Eos until the day when the King of Light was born. _

_ Due to the God of Fire’s catastrophe, Eos’s pure air was now poisonous, hence every inhale from one’s breath would be toxic to their lungs.  _

_ In this new era, as if the unclean air weren’t enough to penetrate people’s lungs with its toxin, they also deprived the comfort and serenity of those who inhaled. The freshness was no longer there, replacing happiness with misery.  _

_ “You look tired. Are you alright?”  _

_ Amidst the bitter era, a sweet voice rang as they could blow the filthy wind away. The woman sat under a big tree with a large trunk and thick leaves. The woman who wore a white silk dress bent her legs, tried her best to make the man who slept on her thighs feel comfortable.  _

_ She looked down, gently stroking the head of the long-haired man who closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to enjoy the peace that he knew won’t last forever. _

_ Her blue eyes met the man’s eyes. She saw her fiance chuckled a little, giving a faint smile to her—she knew that he wanted to assure her.  _

_ In one motion, the man rose and stretched out his left hand, making her frowned in confusion. She looked at her fiance who was gazing intently at his hand—the hand that she knew he was proud of, the hand that had always helped people from the plague. _

" _ I'm fine," He soothed, before continued, "I just want to help more people. I want to prove it to the Gods who gave me this power." _

_ It was the answer she liked a lot. The worry on her face was gone, replaced by a big smile. Thanks to his answer, her heart became engulfed with warmth.  _

_ "Gods must have heard it," she commented. Her soft pale blonde hair dancing slightly on the air as the owner nodded. "Right now, there are two things you should do." _

_ The woman can’t help but smile as she knew her fiance turned his body to face her and staring impatiently to know what were the ‘two things’ she had offered.  _

_ Ardyn’s golden eyes glowed, indicating a desire for a quick answer. _

_ "And what are they?" He asked. _

_ "The first one is to rest," Aera pointed at him with her slender fingers. Despite traces of humor in her pretty face, Aera’s brow knitted, showing that she tried to be serious with her claim. _

_ "What about the second one?" _

_ Instead of answering immediately, the blonde flashed a grin—making the man even more confused. The finger that had been pointed straight up into the empty air shifted to her pretty self. _

_ "Me." _

_ At her reply, the couple burst into laughter. As if the darkness was completely erased and drowning the earth inhabitants into endless joy, the couple’s happiness radiated. Their faces were filled with pleasure and joy—despite being locked in a cruel destiny. _

_ Ardyn was the first who halted their hearty moment as his expression changed. The humour in his face gone as he glanced to his beloved, seriousness replacing his feature. His love was reflected through his eyes and he didn’t need any words to declare his feelings. He gently touched the woman’s soft cheek, the woman who had captured his heart. Slowly, he closed their distance before giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek, sealing his affection towards her. _

" _ Oh, wait." Aera interrupted before flashing a smile. This time, it was wider than before. "There should be  _ three _ things you need, not two!" She chirped. _

_ Hearing a new addition from Aera made Ardyn blinked, “What is the last one then?” He asked. _

_ Aera giggled before her gaze shifted to her stomach, her hand gently rubbing it. Aera’s expression gave off a different aura and she could feel Ardyn stiffened by her implicit gesture and the light blonde’s giggle shifted into a burst of laughter.  _

_ Her fiance’s reaction made Aera really happy, shown through her exquisite blue orbs. When she first learned about her pregnancy three weeks ago, she was so. She had been feeling impatient about waiting because she really wanted to reveal the news to her fiancé. Thus, when today came, she finally managed to deliver him the joyful news in this rotten Eos. _

_ The growing child inside her was believed to be the light who will give them blessings… _

" _ You— that—" _

" _ Yes, Ardyn. This is your child." _

_ Aera laughed once again as she saw Ardyn’s shoulders tighten. She looked at his eyes, tears began to well up there. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds when the Caelum man pulled her to his embrace. He was… trembling. _

" _ W-we have to name our child!" _

_ This time, it was the woman's turn to blink in surprise. She broke free from Ardyn's embrace, attached her blue pearl to dive into her man. Her laugh came back, disbelieving at the man she loved reaction. _

" _ Ardyn, this child is only three weeks old." Aera chuckled. _

" _ But, I want to!" Ardyn insisted as he accidentally raised his voice a little bit, expressing his seriousness which made Aera blinked. She was trying to understand her fiancé’s decision, but in the end, it was still puzzled for her.  _

_ She decided to ask, “Why?”  _

_ Ardyn admitted, “I want to call you and our child’s name whenever I’m far away from both of you.” _

_ She didn’t expect Ardyn’s answer, hence why she froze for a moment before a sweet smile tugged on her lips. In this rotten world, having a person who you love and always be there was truly a blessing from God. _

_ "Okay, I'll leave the naming to you." _

_ Ardyn nodded at Aera’s approval. She kept staring at the Caelum who now crossed his arms in front of his chest, lost in deep thoughts. Her smiles didn’t leave her face knowing Ardyn’s heart was filled with pride and joy. Yes. It was the greatest honor for him to name his beloved child. _

_ Aera waited patiently as Ardyn thought of a suitable name. Her white-gloved fingers caressing her stomach silently while not saying anything. She was only there, waiting, respecting the man who was thinking about their child’s name. _

" _ Rosea." _

" _ Eh? What?" _

" _ Lily of the Valley, Rosea." _

_ She stopped caressing her stomach, all of her attention completely shifted to the man. The honey eyes in front of her were filled with earnestness, making her almost laugh a little again. However, she swallowed her laughter back, replacing it with a wide grin. _

" _ You want to name our child after the color of the Lily of the Valley I showed you last month?" _

" _ Yes… I think it was the most beautiful pink flower I have ever seen. It is tiny and soft." Ardyn nodded his head, closing his eyes at the memory of the said flower Aera had brought last month. "After all… Rosea… is our color." _

_ Unable to maintain her composure, again, the pale blonde’s laughter broke the cold air around them. The woman's right hand was placed in front of his lips, while her left hand held her belly. Her laugh was not to mock Ardyn’s idea—she liked it so much—yet, she just couldn't hold back at the happiness that the man gave. _

_ "That’s _ _ very sweet even though there’s no proof about ‘that theory’ on us." She said between her laughter because she was linking their silly theory; their child’s hair. "But, if the theory is true, I hope it’s a girl." _

" _ Boys with pink hair are fine too." Ardyn smiled, trying to tease her fiancé. "He will still be Rosea." He added again with a small chuckle. _

" _ But, from all the flowers I showed, I’m surprised that you chose Lily of the Valley. Do you know the language flower is 'the return of happiness'?" _

_ Ardyn, who no longer crossed his arms, blinked at the information. Suddenly he felt impressed by the meaning behind such a small flower. _

_ "I didn’t expect it." _

_ "Since you named it with that flower as a symbol, I hope this child can restore happiness in the darkness. Like you,” She offered before finishing, “bringing hope for people." _

_ At her suggestion, Ardyn felt thousands of butterflies swarming on his chest, sowing the seeds of happiness within. He bent down, wrapped his arm around his woman's waist and gently kissed the stomach—which was still flat. His entire movement was slow, professing how grateful he was for what God had given to him.  _

_ Then, he lifted his head, looking up to meet the blue orbs he loved. Ardyn closed his eyes before bringing his head to touch Aera’s, to erase all that proximity with that beautiful face. _

_ "Aera, Rosea, stay by my side.” _

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

A blue empty space with a sparkling crystal hovering on the top of a great being who gave His grace to Caelum. His eyes closed for a few minutes as He recalled a piece of old memories, before opening it again, revealing another blue which was similar to those of King of Light’s eyes’ colors—His other pawn who was currently hovering away in the Beyond, yet placed far from him. He, Bahamut, watched the little figure silently while a familiar feeling slowly filled His heart. 

It was hatred, a feeling He never understood long ago. Never did it cross his mind that such a feeling would ever come and grew in His heart. 

It was disgusting.

How come he ended up possessing a feeling like that of a mortal that He hated so much. How come he had that nauseating feeling which indicated a trait like those imbecile human beings. 

Yes. 

He came to hate humans whom He used to protect with his comrades. He came to hate the descendants of Caelum whom He blessed as the possessor of holy blood, those who’s able to eradicate the starscourge from a meteor that the Infernian’s brought.

He  _ despised  _ them. 

He  _ loathed _ them so much that he wanted to wipe them off from Eos he loved. 

The figure lowered His eyes, staring at the endless empty space that had become His realm. Flashes of hatred were clear in His eyes. Even though the mask prevented anyone from reading His expression, the aura and the gleam that was emitted from him were enough to let anyone know that He had been afflicted with that disgusting feeling.

He hated them.

He hated Lucis Caelum.

And... He wanted to destroy them. 

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

_ A lonely shade of silver replaced the color of gold that was slowly fading away. Warm lights dispersed as the cold took over, sending shivers on every people who were to be the witness of bloodshed in the sullen night.  _

_ Darkness had arrived, engulfing the majestic hall that was surrounded by pillars. One could hear the sound of burning woods, which became the only source that broke the silence of the solemn mood in the room with a long red carpet that was sprawled and ended at a wooden throne’s high steps.  _

_ Right beside the throne, stood a graceful woman whose pure white gown adorned her slim figure. The woman was an Oracle, the one who had the power to connect humanity and God’s will, hence it was her right to stand near the throne. The woman’s expression was indescribable; No longer was there witty nor cheeky smiles around her face as they were replaced with seriousness and… relief?  _

_ In that dim room, a dozen pairs of eyes glanced at a figure of a man with white robes as he took his time walking to the throne. His footsteps did not show any sign of haste; The sound that was heard echoed so slowly, showing that this person was surely taking his time.  _

_ “I am the king!” _

_ Ardyn’s step halted. Because suddenly, such a bold declaration echoed throughout the room was delivered by a black-haired man he had just passed. Aera, who had been standing up near the throne, had her eyes widened, and surely his claim also sent the audience who were present whispering in confusion.  _

_ “Wha-!?” _

_ Aera was about to descend and ran from the throne, hoping to clarify the statement from her fiancé’s brother, Somnus. What Somnus had boldly declared was misleading, a piece of information that held no truth. The God’s prophecy that she had received several nights ago—which she was supposed to hide from Somnus—was anything but what the man stated. _

_ The chosen king was supposed to be Ardyn. _

_ That was her vision. That was the crystal’s and God’s will. _

_ Aera wanted to run and said ‘No’ out loud. Even so, ‘something’ choked her throat. She also found herself unable to move because Gilgamesh, Somnus’ living shield, appeared before her as he paralyzed Aera, preventing her from professing the real prophecy. _

_ “Somnus…” Ardyn turned behind as he practically hissing, indicated that he knew sooner or later, his beloved younger brother would do this to him – a coup. _

_ “I’m sorry, brother, but I have to do this.” Said Somnus Lucis Caelum. _

_ The second son of the kingdom had his own way to fight, to stir away the darkness in Eos in cruel ways. His ambition never died. In fact, they were always burning so he could bring back the light to Eos that he loved. _

_ Ardyn didn’t respond, because he knew that no apologies would feel genuinely guilty to him, at least that was what he thought. _

_ By using their ability, swords were summoned out of thin air. Talking would get them nowhere and only by swords can they communicate. Both brothers fought, the clashes from the swords were echoed with no hesitation at all. _

_ The younger brother charged at the man in front of him with the confidence to punish him. The man whom he used to love, slowly strayed away from him as Ardyn was blessed with the power that was against his ideology—healing the starscourge victims by absorbing the impurities to himself. _

_ Ardyn’s swing was different from Somnus—they were weak and slow. His love for his younger brother prevented Ardyn from killing him. He didn’t want to be the reason for Somnus’ death. His red sword danced, only to deflect Somnus’ attack and to corner him behind. _

_ "Ugh!" _

_ Suddenly, Ardyn’s movement halted.  _

_ Without warning, the wine-haired man squeezed the white cloth on his torso as he coughed. He felt like he was suddenly attacked by the sharp sensation of pain in his chest. A familiar feeling that he had known began to take over his body, which would inevitably destroy him—a price which he had to pay after healing—absorbing—the starscourges’ victims. _

_ On the other hand, seeing his brother’s grimace held Somnus’ breath, even for a little. This was the biggest drive to strengthen his determination so he could slay Ardyn, once and for all. Yes… this very moment was something that he had long yearned to happen. _

_ He knew… Somnus had always known of Ardyn's consequences for keeping absorbing the plague to his own body. This was why Somnus hated the method which had been implemented by the older brother he actually adored.  _

_ And… whoever witnessed this would notice that Somnus was also fighting against himself. He kept repeating to his mind, to strengthen his determination, that this was the right way to punish Ardyn. He couldn’t let his brother be a ticking time bomb which would eventually explode and put everyone into danger.  _

_ He had to do this for the sake of protecting the world. _

_ The situation kept getting tenser. Aera felt her chest thundering in each passing time. Her facial expression tugged into a deep frown, because she’s aware; of Ardyn’s feelings, of Somnus’ feelings… So mutual yet so different. She brought her hands in front of her chest, hoping to ease the fear of what to happen.  _

_ Her effort to run and aid the man she loved had failed as Gilgamesh kept on intercepting her movements, rendering Aera's effort to be useless. Somnus' so-called right-hand-man didn’t want her to stand by Ardyn nor defend him. Aera knew this and it is exactly what made her frustrated in each passing time.  _

_ “Ardyn!” _

_ Then, it was vivid: The horror. _

_ The oracle screamed in terror as she saw Somnus’ spear piercing through her fiancé’s body. Her heart feels like stopped a while when Ardyn didn’t deflect his brother’s swift advances in time. Her stomach fell when she had to witness the true King candidate bend down as he wincing in pain. _

_ The Mirus Fleuret’s chest suffocated even more. She didn’t feel the air flowing inside her lungs anymore when her orbs followed every movement Somnus committed. The man summoned his sword once again, intending to finish Ardyn right there and then. Aera wished that he wouldn’t but she just knew that Somnus was deadly serious. _

_ She couldn’t bear this anymore! Her soul screeched at her to stop Somnus at all costs. _

_ She had to… She had to protect Ardyn! _

_ “NO!” _

_ Her scream echoed throughout the room. The first bloodshed shattered the suffocating silence, as every witness screamed in panic before finally scattering to leave the room. _

_ The blond suddenly managed to break free from Gilgamesh by surprise and finally sprinted down to the stairs. Her distance to Ardyn felt impeccably far despite running at a full speed. She turned her body, facing the man who was going to be the father of her child; she… tried to shield him on her own.  _

_ She was trying to protect Ardyn. _

_ “Ardyn…” _

_ The woman talked with a small voice as she brought her gloved hand to Ardyn’s face; The face which she loved deeply. Her voice was low as if trying to deliver happiness and satisfaction from protecting the man. As if she had paid for the terrible sin she had caused which became the root of all troubles.  _

_ Yes… It was her who committed the great sin by revealing God’s will towards Caelum’s second son. _

_ She… deserved this… _

_ Her vision blurred and with that, her strength was slowly stripped away from her body, leaving her into the eternal realm forever. Aera gritted her teeth as she endured the pain from the wound that had spilled her blood. And when she felt that everything was becoming cold did she realize that she’s not going to stay for long.  _

_ This was her end… _

_ But not her child… _

_ While trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fell from her eyes, Aera brought her left hand and placed it on her stomach. Warm golden light engulfed the bump stomach that was barely showing. She prayed to the All-Mighty, begging for her unborn child would be given the chance to keep living.  _

_ The baby… that she hope to release all of the chains that bind her fiancé.  _

_ Aera slowly closed her eyes before they were shut for eternity and during that moment Ardyn felt that time suddenly moved very fast. His face was sullen still as he held close his lover, and his heart began to be tainted with the impurities’ puff. Dark tears streaming down to his face, smearing his face which wouldn’t be washed off easily. _

_ Aera’s body felt light on him while his chest fell deep in sadness. Losing his other half right before him had given his soul a great impact. He could no longer resist the ‘impure’ that had been trying to take over. He fell silent, letting the ugliness possess him and eventually, wreaking havoc on his very soul, killing him slowly while granting eternal impurities on him. _

_ He didn’t know that this was going to be a new page of his life, a new story that had turned him and all of the Caelum descendants to be hated by the God who bestowed them with powers. _

_ As he held the body of the woman he loved in his arms, Ardyn walked in wobbly motion towards a pretty blue object, the holy crystal. His heart was still screaming, desired for the truth, for an answer, above the sacrifice he had committed. For his followers… for him… _

_ He didn’t even care about the wounds on his back. Even if Somnus won’t stop tearing apart his body, his attention was completely directed to the sacred object because he wanted to know the identity of the chosen king so badly. _

_ Each step he took left a black stains on his traces, each swing of his legs left the impurities that assaulted him back. Before long, he had come closer to the throne that was given by God, passing by the stairs that brought him there.  _

_ The gleam on Ardyn’s eyes screamed for hope, begging so he would be given enlightenment regarding the unclear truth. He tried to reach for the object, yet, was rejected with a powerful force that sent him flying back. The pain became even harsher on his side, spreading through his back and to his heart. In a slow movement, his pitiful self looked up at the blue crystal. His disappointment was even deeper than the physical pain he had to endure.  _

_ The sacred crystal had rejected him. And at that moment, he came to a realization; God had abandoned him, who had been tainted by the plague’s impurities which he had been trying to suppress. _

_ He was abandoned by the God who had bestowed its power on him… _

_ Somnus was the last person who remained in that room. With an unreadable expression, he summoned again his weapon before he pierced through his brother’s heart. This was his final effort; the purification process from the virus to a complete obliteration from his people. Ardyn was the plague and he was the exterminator. _

_ At least, that was what Somnus thought. _

_ As impurities evaporate from Ardyn’s body, the younger of the Caelum brothers’ eyes’ reflection weakened. His eyes dimmed as he stared at the figure whom he used to respect deeply. He shut his lips as he turned his head to the huge horizon, staring at the golden ray that emerged from the east. _

_ Emptiness filled his lungs, his soul, and his body that had been standing stiffly. He was the winner, he had succeeded with the coup, and he had succeeded in killing his own brother. _

_ Yet… he only stood there without any smile blooming in his handsome face. _

_ Somnus stay silent. He let the ray of gold that spread through the horizon to be recorded in his brain. It was the color that would remind him of two people that lay down in front of him. It would be the color that would be inflicting pain in his holed heart, as any of the complementary pieces had long gone. _

_ Closing his eyes for a little, Somnus readjusting his head and he looked down once more to see the unconscious figures beneath him. _

_ “Wha—" _

_ Somnus’ body tensed and his words were cut off. His dark blue orbs widened as his breath became uncontrollable compared to a few moments ago. Without realizing, he ran, approaching the figure who was not supposed to breathe anymore. _

_ “No way…” _

_ What reflected on his blue eyes was a golden ray akin to sunlight that glimmered weakly on Aera’s left hand. The man’s jaw dropped, surprised with the turn of events. Aera, his soon-to-be-a-sister-in-law who was supposed to be dead, was giving something towards her stomach. _

_Somnus almost fell on his knees. It didn’t take a long time for him to feel what had been occurring in_ _front of his eyes._

_ Before him, God’s first chosen Oracle was trying to save his brother’s… child—Ardyn’s and Aera’s… _

_ In one motion, Somnus’ sword appeared on his hands again before directing it to the body of the Mirus Fleuret. He tried to sharpen his determination, to focus on what should be done. He would kill this sign of new life, an unborn child who was protected by its mother who had lost her life. _

_ However, as opposed to several moments ago, Somnus’ body violently shivered.  _

_ Needless to say, he was hesitant. _

_ For the first time in his life, Somnus didn’t know whether what he was about to do was the right decision. Cold sweats dampened his forehead and his chest felt heavy. Iron crackle sound told him that there was something that hindered his hand from moving.  _

_ For several times he was try to maim the unborn child, and yet, his body remained unmoving. He even bit his lip so hard until red liquid streamed down his mouth because he, Somnus Lucis Caelum, didn’t have it in him to take the life that had yet to see his beloved Eos.  _

_ A loud crash of metal met the cold floor, signifying the man’s inability to slay down the unborn child. His shoulders slumped weakly, ‘devastated’ had filled his eyes.  _

_ He just… can’t do this. _

_ “God!” Somnus shouted before continuing, “Is- is this child will be my brother’s savior eventually?!” _

_ Such an expression was an impulsive gesture coming from the man. He asked for the answers from the wind. His tone was hoarse, showing the remorse in his question. _

_ Truth to be told… He would be lying if he said that he didn’t regret to trigger a coup that was not supposed to take place. _

_ Somnus cried in silence. He looked down, unable to raise his head once again. His soul became fragile after knowing there was a last and surviving living being that Aera had protected. The ruthlessness that became his mask had cracked, revealing despair on his handsome face. Indeed, he had achieved his goal, yet, the emptiness inside his chest grew so big and nothing would be able to refill it anymore.  _

_ He would admit the jealousy filled his heart the moment he heard his brother became the one that was bestowed with powers by God. However, there was no hatred for his brother. He knew that they only had different values, he knew he just couldn’t accept the fact of what Ardyn would do. Hence, he decided to fall low, to walk his own path… through the coup. _

_ “Please… Save this child…” _

_ Somnus whispered guiltily. It was his sincere prayer that came from the deepest part of his heart. It was to prove that God not only listens to Ardyn, but to him too. Because at least, this would become a part of his penance to the people that he had slain.  _

_ He didn’t stop begging. However, unbeknownst to him, the God had turned his back on him, his lineage; right after Aera uttered one thing that shouldn’t be said, right after he committed the coup, and right after Ardyn had been easily contaminated with the starscourge. _

_ And he didn’t even know that his wish would create yet another story, one that would be so cruel for the sinless child he wanted to keep its life. _

_ Amidst his helplessness, the God that he tried to summon suddenly appeared before him. His armored sight floated as dozens of swords accompanied him, making them resembled the wings, covering all of his body. _

_ Somnus could only gape. His trembles became even shakier as the new revelation had been bestowed for him. He didn’t expect that his prayer had been heard by the Draconian. _

_ Before his eyes, the first child that belonged to the oracle, and the corrupted king was saved by transferring it inside of a pink-colored crystal. _

_ At that moment, God breathed his message. Eventually, a Light King who would end this dark lineage, Lucis Caelum, and the unborn baby would play an important role for the Light King. _

_ But… No one could be able to decipher the hidden meaning of such revelation. _

_ God twisted His sentence, tried to hide the true color of the prophecy so those who would be the king won’t second-doubt its validity. _

_ Somnus was let to believe that the day of his treachery—this day—was how fate was supposed to be. This vile act he does should be done to get the crystal child; the one that would be the Light King companion, as well as a vessel that will deliver the real king to victory.  _

_ Bahamut made him believe that he must kill his brother in order to save the world; The manipulation was so sweet, nurturing the traitor inside his own mind. _

_ Then suddenly, any envy he felt towards his brother dispersed completely. He finally proved that even God gave him chances. _

_ Somnus bowed, receiving the grace which he believed to be his destiny. _

_ At least… That was what he thought…  _

_ He didn’t know, the truth is, God was punishing him. _

_ The Ring of Lucii, a black ring that encircled the crystal, was believed to be the power source that could bring back the light for Eos. In fact, it was actually a symbol of God’s judgment for the sin that had been committed by the younger Caelum. The life force of its wearer would be eaten until the body suffered and burned. Somnus’ soul and his successors would not reach the world after death. They would be trapped inside that small object until the True King finished his duty.  _

_ Somnus didn’t know that he was falling into a trap, as his soul would not be allowed to rest in peace until the true king was born in this world. _

_ And not only that. He didn’t know that the baby inside the pink crystal was his own share of punishment by God.  _

_ Because the truth is, the purpose of the baby was not to lead the eventual Light King. Its existence was there to bestow cruel moral punishment. It would continue sleeping inside and Somnus won’t have time to interact with her. The unborn child has only become the symbol to remind him of his sin on this night, forever and ever. _

_ The baby was left in slumber. It won’t be given any chance to open its eyes even if the end comes for Somnus, even if his soul was trapped in the Ring of Lucii. _

_ The punishment was very subtle, to the point where it would go unnoticed. The torment was made as if it was an absolute scenario, one which must happen as it was the destiny of the supreme protector Eos. _

_ The baby would be the one who would crack Somnus’ heart every time he’d seen the crystal. The baby would be the one who would make his heart wincing in pain whenever he whispered apologies. Then, his determined soul would sink deeper, swayed into regret, making him unable to look at the light due to his previous mistakes. _

_ However, Somnus always tried to believe in himself that this was the right path. God had given him the Ring of Lucii and the crystal baby.When he saw the baby and the bestowed ring, he would always think that he was right, completely ignoring his own heart that was crumbling.  _

_ Such was the scenario that God had schemed and no one would be allowed to understand its truth. No one realized that God was enjoying this show—messing around with the sinner’s descendants even after the root of the cause had long died two millennia ago.  _

_ Despite his initial will to purify Eos, Bahamut’s wrath was sated with the thread that he had threaded—oh how he had enjoyed this so much.  _

_ He disdained the failure of the beings which he bestowed his power with. He hated those who didn’t act according to his scenario. _

_ Truly… He despised them. _

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

As he remembered the past, the scenario he tried to construct for the Lucis Caelum and ended in failure, the Draconian felt like sighing… which he couldn’t. 

Maybe, it was because he had been looking from afar at Noctis’ figure who had been floating on his realm.

He closed his eyes for a few moments. His memory drifted back to when he had granted Somnus’ wish so the second Caelum would think that the coup was supposed to happen and he would be bestowed by a new power. 

Admittedly, he intentionally gave everything to the man. All because he wanted to enjoy a cruel story where those impudent mortals had ruined his first scenario.

Indeed.

Ardyn’s story was something that he had thoroughly planned to its ultimate completion. He had given the man an absorbing ability, to make him a wise King; one that was loved by his people, a King that understood his people’s suffering. Unlike Somnus who chose to cleanse in a terrible way. 

He had threaded that Starscourge would be cleansed by the King of his choice, even if it would take years to finish. He even threaded that when the disgusting plague completely perished, Ardyn would die in honor, known as a hero to the nation, to his comrades, and to Himself.

Despite that, all of His plans were ruined as he forgot that humans were sly creature which possessed their own will and desire.

Because eventually, Somnus ruined His beautifully written story, His pawn Ardyn unable to fight the plague that was ingrained in Him—he was supposed to endure the impurity because  _ He _ had written it for him—yet, Ardyn failed Him because of his love for a woman. 

It was all ruined in the blink of an eye.

Disappointment, anger, and hatred were all pointed towards the human’s weaknesses. 

Hence why He gave the ring that served as a prison for the dead Lucis Caelum, and He revived Ardyn’s child to torment Somnus’ mental—also Ardyn later—as the man was not given any single chance to meet the baby until the end.

Bahamut truly enjoyed every single tear that Somnus shed as he couldn’t meet and talk to his niece. He loved the scream of despair from the cast whose story seemed to be much more intriguing than what He was predestined with.

With His hatred, the Draconian gave him hope as if it was genuine before He destroyed them just to see people's expressions of despair and screams of destruction.

How he utterly, completely hates them. And He will do whatever it takes for the sake of killing their body and soul in a slow but agonizing way.

Because… He despises them.

So… much.

※ End of Chapter 1 - Prologue ※


	2. Crystalcrown Leonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> She was the main pawn fond by the God. However, being the favorite only made her suffer. God only want her to suffer. Because He despise her cursed bloodline. She was only a broken vessel, left to roam in this world by Bahamut so she could pay for the sins her parents and her predecessors had committed. She was dirty... and she knew God only want to see her broke into pieces.

_ The door has opened at last, _

_ Guiding one towards their own destiny, _

_ Revealing the scenario that is still being overhauled... _

_ And then, the time keep moving, _

_ Bringing them to the written future... _

_ With every hope that comes across, _

_ the drenching bitterness will always come to accompany... _

_ As if bringing up a smile to that face is a waste of time, _

_ like it shouldn’t be there in the first place as nothing cannot be undone... _

_ What once is unity now divided, _

_ Gone with the resolve to protect and save... _

_ In the darkness, she falls,  _

_ Yet she stands again and again, not knowing the meaning of giving up... _

_ She… would not give up.  _

_ She must fulfill her duty to protect smiles, _

_ And… to return the light…  _

_ Even if it is temporary… _

* * *

How long has it been since the world lost its lights which brimmed with the golden ray that engulfed the land? 

Right now, the sunlight could no longer pierce the sky, preventing the inhabitants to bathe in its tranquil warmth, despite the cloud’s presence on the dark, tainted horizon. 

How long has it been since the pure air became polluted? Birds' melodic chirps could no longer be heard, and the days that used to be filled with laughter and warm noises were gone too. Everything had simply disappeared, replaced with the sound of bone-chilling despair. Even the wind had brought scrapes to the skin instead of soothing it.

Bright and vivid colors were now replaced by the eerie black, which is an irony considering the shade used to be a historical symbol for the Lucis—black was a color that brought pride to the said kingdom as it represented prestige, rigor, and firmness to its bearer, especially to the royalty. 

During the glorious era, not once was the black considered to be the shade that brought anxiety or an endless fear. It was color that brought unity and symbolized pride for the bearer—and those who witness.

However, as the door towards this cruel story was opened, the color’s association shifted into something that was completely different; a seemingly endless restlessness and fear enveloped between one’s heart that eventually became contagious to every man. 

The darkness became spread into every corner that it could find, engulfing, and driving every citizen on edge. The colorful shade that the world could offer peace of mind was replaced with the despair of monochrome.

Gone was the green with dead brown, blue became darkened in a very short time which one could not predict. 

The world blackened, even more so after losing two figures that were originally destined to steal their light back to the land. Every existing beauty had slowly fallen apart. After all, no one could replace the late Lunafreya’s role to dispel the darkness, even only for a moment. To make it worse, the destined King of Light had gone missing too, swallowed by the holy crystal of Eos to accumulate the strength to end everything once and for all.

The Starscourge infection spread by Ardyn Lucis Caelum didn’t show signs to stop any time soon. Despite having an upper hand on actually succeeding in his own personal revenge quest, the wine-haired man had to admit that he was rather bored. After all, Noctis, the King of Light who was deep in slumber, was the reason for his action to spread the plague to this despised world.

Oh… and how long had Ardyn yearned to see his little daughter getting tormented...

Born and named Crystalcrown Leonis by Cor Leonis—the Crownsguard Marshall—, Rosea became one of the reasons why Ardyn hastened the blight process to Eos. He didn’t know how his brain and heart bloomed into a twisted joy the moment he knew his daughter, who had been existing this whole time, suffered greatly. He loved the view of his daughter who was saved by Bahamut and was taken care of for two thousand years while Starscourge kept screwing their mind.

Normally, such feelings he held towards his daughter was wrong. In fact, he was supposed to be grateful for the child’s existence as she managed to live on after what happened. 

After all, she was his and Aera’s legacy… And yet, when he had to witness  _ Somnus  _ pitiful begging so his daughter could live, an ugly feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction clouded his heart. 

His logic weaved a dark and twisted conclusion; Rosea, his daughter who was loved by Somnus, and is currently suffering right now brought him a sense of completion in part of his revenge. 

_ “Now Rosea dear, how long can you remain standing?” _

-was Ardyn’s last words before completely abandoning Crystalcrown who was taking over the heavy responsibility… As a Fleuret. As the last of Oracle bloodline that hadn’t been completely extinct. 

The girl stood there, absorbing the painful impurities that had been launched to her. 

Words of anguish were chanted, flowing in this polluted air. People cower in fear, terror swarming inside their heads as the calamity did not show to stop anytime soon. Pair of eyes widened like saucers as they stared in horror as the cloud’s white shade slowly turned into gray as if they were stained due to the unsettling impurities.

They became the witness to the hard time that was to come. The sky turned into an eternal shade of darkness, to the point one couldn’t distinguish which one was the night and which one was the day. As the result with no sighting of the sun and its light, Daemons roamed freely in every spot it could ravage.

Sounds of battle cry began to haunt every dirt’s surface. The screeching sound from the daemons, the clashing steels of the fighters, and the cry of helpless people… The scene where people and Daemons alike fell on the battlefield had become normalcy which people would never get used to. 

In this hopeless situation, Crystalcrown tangled her fingers. Lips parted and voices of prayers were chanted in the hope to soothe those who struggle with life and death. 

However, no matter how loud she sang, how deep her desire to reassure humanity’s heart -that everything will be okay so long she was there-, her voice would never reach them. 

_ Because… Crystalcrown was not Lunafreya. _

_ She cannot replace her in any way. _

As she singing and chanting her prayers to the stars, her chest twisted in pain. Her brow quirked and her thin figure trembled in exhaustion.

Everything had changed drastically to the point the situation itself could simply blow away every living being. Only negativity covered everyone’s heart because they knew… the ray of hope would eventually be swallowed by the darkness. 

And… it got worse when the obituary of the deceased and the fallen ringing in the air, completely extinguished the flames to live in every people’s heart. Only despair was left as the will to live was diminishing in an instant.

_ The Princess of Tenebrae had gone forever and she will not come back. _

Truth be told, upon Lunafreya’s declaration, hope was brimming brightly in this hopeless world. And yet, when the news of her death came in, complete despair took over humanity as their pillar who could guide and protect them from danger, their healer who would fix them from the impurities, was no longer there.

A substantial amount of negativity came out from humans’ fragile bodies. Such a pitiful and painful sight to behold as fear triumphed peace and tranquility.

The air kept vibrating with despair. Countless prayers accompanied by skepticism were resonating with the war machine’s noises. Those sounds were everywhere, overwhelming the heart of the first Oracle’s direct descendant with a tremendous amount of burden.

_ Burden... _

_ A burden indeed... _

The moment the rosette discovered the Fleuret blood streaming on her veins, she completely understood what must be done, of what she should accomplish. She, whose existence was not supposed to be revealed to the world, hidden so she wouldn’t fall to the enemy’s hand, right now must continue the duty that belonged to the late Tenebrae princess whose warmth cannot be felt anymore.

Gritting her teeth, Crystalcrown unentangled her fingers as she ran into a ruin where the first and second Oracle’s statues were placed. Without wiping her tears, she brought out a sword which she received three months ago from Bahamut. Its hilt was of golden shade and decorated with pink crystal that looked like roses. Despite its pretty appearance, the sword was also a ‘gift’ from the said God as a reminder that she too, was an ‘impure’.

Still closing her lips, the girl pierced the ground with the blade. Her grip was strong in front of the two stones, somehow cultivating her heart’s resolve.

_ …Can she be of use? _

_ …Will she be of use? _

_ …This is just the first phase and yet she had to swallow the harsh struggle…  _

Had she not focus her mind to concentrate, Crystalcrown would’ve given up by now. After all, she had molded her determination. She would be the person to replace Lunafreya for those in need, for the Astrals who wanted her to take over the holy mission. After all, Bahamut had stated that it was the reason why she was born in this fallen Eos; Her duty.

_...Which made her realize that Bahamut knew that Lunafreya would die in an indirect manner... _

“Crystalcrown...”

Crystalcrown didn’t pay any heed to the gentle voice that came from the figure who became her mentor. She still tried her best to complete the ritual she had undergone after three months ever since Noctis’ departure and separation with her three comrades. 

_ …She had to prove herself that she could be of use, even only for a little... _

_ …Even if it amounted to little…  _

Despite molding her resolve to undergone training as an Oracle, the woman’s heart still unable to move on from the decisions that led her into this event. Even though she had to separate way with her comrades… Even though she waited for Noctis…. Somehow, the sentiment that clenched her chest never left its place.

After all, she knew what had caused this emotional turbulence.

Crystalcrown… despite being born as the first Oracle direct descendant unable to absorb her predecessor’s holy lights from their statues.

Part of Oracle’s requirements is to reach a certain standard of physical and mental capabilities, which, fortunately, she had easily acquired as a Crownsguard. However, the other terms involve something that became her gimmick at the moment. That is, absorbing the late-Oracles’ light whose power remains inside the statues especially craved for them. 

As if breathing a new life into someone’s body, the light energy would be used by the Oracles to heal the Starscourge victims little by little until the golden gleam overtake the impurities inside their body. 

Such practice was used as a part of Oracle’s training; Venturing to every part of the continent’s ruins and attaining the lights from the past Oracle’s statuses, controlling them, and eventually make it their own. 

Generally, that was what should be done for the Oracle-candidate.

_ …And yet…  _

“Crystalcrown…“

The rosette’s ears tingled when she heard Gentiana’s gentle whisper caressing her from the humid air once again. She was in a country that is far away, where the ruin was filled with moss and now brimming with golden rays. 

However, Crystalcrown didn’t respond at all. Instead of answering and ruining her concentration, her grip on the sword becoming firmer in an attempt to absorb the holy light. She bit her lips, trying to focus and ignore the fact that she is unlike her predecessors. 

Yes… she, who was supposedly an Oracle (or to be precise an Oracle candidate) cannot absorb the golden light to her body. 

_ She's… different… and… cursed…  _

She, indeed, had Aera’s, the very first Oracle from thousands of years ago, blood flowing in her vein, proving to everyone that she was the last Fleuret who would bring hope towards Eos’ people who fell into despair.

However, again, reality slapped her hard at every truth the destiny had prepared for her. 

Even so, despite possessing her mother's blood, she was only a broken vessel, left to roam in this world by Bahamut so she could pay for the sins her parents and her predecessors had committed, like Noctis. Her hope to help the Prince to purge the Starscourge while he was gone felt as if she was slammed on the harsh barren ground. 

She was dirty… her  _ blood  _ is dirty, simply because of her biological father’s identity, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. 

The holy light was supposed to be easy to enter an Oracle’s body, and yet, Crystalcrown’s had to scream in pain upon the slightest contact from the energy. The light brought her to torture… It felt like thousands of blade piercing through her flesh.

It was ironic, considering her lineage. 

She could be a hope for every Eosian. She was the daughter of God’s chosen, a Fleuret, and a Caelum. How could they not? Fleuret was known for their abilities to stir the darkness away and Caelum was known to fight the vile—both were sent by the Gods to fulfill their missions to protect the world.

Yet, life does not always go as you want. She was the first Caelum’s descendant, Ardyn’s child—the man who was exiled, erased from history due to the Starscourge inside his body even if he absorbed the accursed blight and saved a lot of people’s lives in the past. She was the daughter of the man who received blessings from the Gods… and was thrown away due to being contaminated.

_ Contaminated…  _

_ The man’s impurities are flowing inside her... _

The duty that seemed to be bearable for her became an impossible mission as she kept thinking of that fact. How could she absorb the light to her body when she couldn’t even touch an Oracle’s statue?!

It was as if the Oracle’s light refused to be integrated with the crystal’s princess body whenever she tried. Every time she tried to channel the energy inside her, the darkness from Ardyn would rebel, causing her to almost lose control to the point of harming herself had she not been quick enough to suppress them with Aera’s holy light. 

Her progress had been zero so far. It was depressing and concerning enough to the point where Bahamut had to give her an additional vessel to transfer the light. 

At the reminder of how impure she actually was, a painful twist appeared once more on her beautiful face. She bit down her lower lip and gripping her sword's hilt that was embedded in the second Oracle’s statue, Aevum Mirus Fleuret. 

She tried so hard to focusing on this painful ritual again. She closed her eyes, stood still on her feet, making the room had fallen into silence once again. Not even an inch did her figure moved, no notion, only quietness lingered.

She must work harder than anyone else. She had to do this. She would prove herself worthy by absorbing the light that flared from the statue as they seeped into the blade. 

Within that moment, Crystalcrown wasn’t aware of her mentor who had been expressing uneasiness. The fact that Gentiana’s actually revealed her pair of olive orbs, glimmering with worry, was something that the rosette didn’t even know. 

“Crystalcrown.”

The Leonis finally showed an expression when the tone that came out from Gentiana’s lips was unlike the previous one. There was no gentleness, as they were somewhat higher, which seemed to reflect an inevitable worry. 

Crystalcrown grimaced because she knew she was the reason behind Gentiana’s concern. She came to aware of the dark stream-like thing that slowly became visible on her pale skin- dark scratches which had been appearing in the past few months. This always happened whenever she came into contact with the light energy from the statue of the second Oracle, Aveum, who passed two thousand years ago after being chosen as her big sister’s successor. 

The Oracle’s candidate gritted her teeth and her heart clenched. Her biggest reason would be even if the vessel for Oracle’s light were not hers anymore, she’s still having a hard time utilizing the blessing. Despite thousands of efforts she put into these three months for the ritual, her body was still screaming in pain when she had contact with the holy light that flowing through the sword's hilt.

In the end, the plague within her would resurface on her skin as if engulfing her into complete darkness.

“O light… repel the darkness… flows, bless me with your power— arghhh!!”

Her enchantment was cut short within seconds, as they were replaced with yet another painful wince. Her breath hitched when she felt something coming out from her body. She tried to open her eyes and her vision blurred. Her forehead frowned with the impact that she had to feel thanks to the ruthless suffering that she’s experiencing. Beads of sweats were starting to drip down, tracing the surface of the dark stream-like which appeared on her skin…  _ again _ . 

Crystalcrown tensed, as her eyes widened in horror whenever the dirt showed itself. Her effort to breathe normally became useless as her chest started to hyperventilate. Her focused mind which she thought was under control, went to complete disarray due to her fear. 

This is one of the bitter realities which she had to swallow as a whole. If possible, her lips would tug into a degrading smirk before turning into a laugh, mocking at her pitiful self that was reflected from a puddle of dirty water in that ruin.

_ Her life… Was a curse… One that was cruel and endless... _

“Remember the light from the first Oracle’s, Crystalcrown.”

The girl’s body tensed when she heard the whisper of the dark-haired woman. She looked up as her pink orbs fell to the standing figure that wasn’t too far from her.

“Gather your point of focus to prevail the darkness that represses your body with the light.”

When she heard Gentiana’s demand, Crystalcrown who was unable to stop the Starscourge that crept up to her arms, had her attention turned to Gentiana with a mournful look. Her pink eyes met with her mentor’s olive eyes for a few seconds. To Gentiana, those eyes clearly reflect upset on her incompetence and understanding of what should be done. 

The young Leonis saw Gentiana looking up as she gazed at the ceiling that was beginning to be coated with cold white. The woman stretched her arms as pale blue lights began to engulf them. Gone was the fairness and the color of her skin, as they were replaced with the bluish hue on a pale surface. As if it wasn’t enough, her hair paled, turning into silvery shade which part of its strands was set up into little braids. The now different figure stepped back, looking at her own with those enchanting purple that was olive just a few seconds ago. 

Being stared at by one of the Gods who stood loyally by her side made Crystalcrown’s averted her gaze. The black-haired woman gone, replaced by a figure that embodied freezing white, a contrast to her previous appearance which was darkly monotonous. 

Frozen flowers appeared everywhere, decorating the rough stones in every corner of the dimmed space. The humid air that had been accompanying her for three months drastically replaced with the coldness that pierced her bones. 

Even more, her teeth were chattering due to the coldness that froze her lungs. The girl squinted her eyes the moment the wind breeze became harsher and icicles came to scratch her skin. 

She looked down at her body, staring at a part of her that slowly became covered with ice, frozen. Her soft whisper was heard once again when the Goddess’ power began to freeze her, stopping her blood to prevent the Starscourge’s spread inside her body. 

_ This is the view that appeared in every failure that she had faced.  _

"Shi… va…”

Crystalcrown uttered the woman's name with mirth and despair. Her dim pink orbs were staring at the calming purple orbs. Her breath choked and she was in the middle of figuring out this episode… again and again.

**_“Remember the gleam, Crystalcrown.”_ ** soothe the ice Goddess, despite showing uneasiness just a few minutes ago. 

Crystalcrown looked down before closing her eyes once again. The rosette tried to focus her mind to fight the impurities that were trying to ravage her.

It was a tough effort as she had to maintain her concentration while maintaining her fit despite the freezing temperature. Her mind wove an image of a dot that became the source of the light that she had to emit. Her heart calmed as she rewind her memories to people who were dear to her. 

_ Noctis… Ignis… Gladiolus… Prompto… Cor… Eira… Rei… Reira…  _

“O stars… the carer of life… protect us from the darkness…” Crystalcrown stammered.

As the frown on her face became deeper, the Oracle candidate prayed with every single ounce of her strength to purify the impurities, which in this case, would be suppressing the dirt within her. With her current ability, it wouldn’t be possible to completely escape from Ardyn’s blood. Only by King of the Light will she be freed from the curse. 

_ She had to do this soon! _

If not, then her death would allow more harm to the world and ultimately erasing every smile of innocent people. She had made her resolve to finish this. She had separated from the people whom she held dearly for the sake of protecting the world with the power she pursued. 

_ Protect _ . Yes, that is the word that became her drive for this whole quest instead of  _ saving _ the world. Because it wasn’t her duty to save, as it was Nocti’s who was still trapped inside the crystal. Hence why, in order to wait for his return, she had to protect what was only left in this world. 

_ She won’t allow herself to die here.  _

_ She won’t succumb to Ardyn’s curse! _

_ She had to… She would endure and succeed this! _

Then, a different sensation slowly seeped through her body. Crystalcrown felt the golden-pinkish ray that faded before, began to reappear, hugging her body once again. Her eyes were closed still, unaware of Shiva’s magical power that slowly dissipated in the room. However, the Goddess didn’t withdraw them completely, at least not yet. The situation was filled with constant uncertainties and what the Glacian was merely taking precautions in case another failure occurred once again. After all, the dark smears were still visible through Crystalcrown’s skin. 

Even though the dark smears were slowly suppressed, some still lingered in her back and the girl’s left wrist.

Such was a pitiful sight. She was supposed to undergo God’s calling as an Oracle-soon-to-be so she could protect the world until Noctis made his return to save them all. And yet, her mere existence was a despicable one instead as Crystalcrown had to fight her biggest enemy; Herself.

A single teardrop fell from her paled cheek. Her heart writhing in bitterness because no matter how much she tried to stand up, there is definitely something that went against her way, convincing her that the Gods allowed her to live just so she could suffer.

“Mother—” her words left hanging as she looked up to the statue next to the second Oracle’s. It was her mother’s, Aera, whose statue was built for a mere symbol. After all, when the first Oracle passed, all of her life force and light energy was absorbed for Crystalcrown, her daughter. 

“—I beg you… Please, lend me your strength so I could suppress Father’s impurities…”

Those last words became the driving force of her newfound strength. In that instant, numbers of golden and pink gleam began to fill the dim place, radiating with brightness for those who were present. 

A few seconds later, a loud clang echoed. Not only did her sword fall to the floor, but her body had to suffer the same fate on this hard rocky surface. Crystalcrown may have been successful in suppressing the Starscourge once again. However, her eyes reflected somberly when they saw her frozen left arm. Still sitting, the girl looked down, biting her lips that were once paled hard until they regained the redness on them again. Her heart crumbled once again as the sound of mockery came to haunt her mind.

Shiva, whose form had reverted back to Gentiana began.

"Crystalcrown—"

“I have failed… again.” cut the Oracle’s candidate. 

She fell into silence as she hugged both of her knees as if she’s lost in her own world.

Crystalcrown had lost count on how many times she would sulk like this because of her failure.

She buried her face on her knees as she refused to look up to the Goddess out of shame. She didn’t want those olive eyes to stare back at her, because when they do, she’d be reminded of a man who rejected her; for egoistical purposes so she could stand together with Noctis without any hindrance. She didn’t want to meet those olive eyes because the painful twist in her heart would remind her of those heartbreaks, of despair… of Ignis...

There was a long and uncomfortable silence that passed between them. Neither would open their lips to start as they were mutually deep in thoughts. 

“Your mission to transport the light has been partly fulfilled. ”

“Which lasted for three months... Even others only need several minutes to complete.” Crystalcrown grumbled as she still buried her face. 

“Is  _ Draconian _ \- Bahamut holds his word? He told me to awaken my Oracle power for the sake of protecting this world after lady Lunafreya and Noctis- _ ouji _ left. I heed His mission, I travel with you, and what I received is this truth… That I’m a failure! What in the world am I actually facing?! Is He doing this intentionally to bring me down and light me up with false hope?”

"Even if your journey is on a different path, you are an Oracle, Crystalcrown."

"Look." said Crystalcrown as she raised her left arm despite still looking to the ground. 

"You still freeze my arm to prevent the spreading. You didn't completely withdraw your power because I won't be able to suppress these tainted impurities, right? What kind of an Oracle I am?! Stained by the plague I had to clean—" 

Crystalcrown halted for a second before coming to a morbid realization.

"Oh. I've become the second Ardyn." She chuckled distastefully. 

Despite completely not showing her face, Crystalcrown knew that Gentiana was aware of her current expression, painful and filled with bitterness. 

She could hear the Messenger slash Goddess’ footsteps that were approaching her. She didn’t budge from where she sulked, still sitting in front of the Mirus Fleuret sisters, Aera and Aevum.

“Ardyn was unable to suppress the darkness. Utterly infected. On the other hand, you possess your mother’s light, one that will protect you without fail should you control them.”

“But I only have my mother's ability. It doesn’t mean I can absorb the other Oracle’s light energy so they could help me emit my own to defend from the darkness. The plague inside me keeps rejecting them. I don’t have that purification light, Gentiana.”

“Hence why did Bahamut bestow you that sword.”

“A failure of an Oracle who can only depend on God's gift.” Crystalcrown scoffed at herself before adding, “What’s worse, despite the lights streaming through the swords, the impurities inside me will react even at the smallest notion.”

“And here I am to lead you to control the blight within you, with the help of Aera’s light. Frankly, you have shown quite progress. You have successfully absorbed the light while suppressing the plague with your mother’s power.”

The rosette didn’t respond as she fell deeper into her slump episode further. Her mind flashed the struggles she had to face in the past three months, which made her completely detached from the present. 

The fresh pain glued within her memory, ingrained in her every nerve to the point her body would wince upon the recollection whenever she tried to absorb Aevum’s light. That was the first time she knew that she had Ardyn's impurities in her blood. She should've dispelled the plague, but, she had the plague within her body.

How ironic. 

She also remembered when she tried to reach for the King of Light’s hand that was being absorbed by the crystal. Just when she thought she could prevent him from being absorbed, her body met the harsh ground after the impact she received from the sacred object. 

The holy crystal rejected her.

_ It’s because she was impure…  _

It felt like a dé ja vu. She felt like she had experienced something that was similar in the past. Then her mind reached a certain conclusion because she had witnessed the same scenario had happened to her real biological father.

_ Her real father…  _

_ Ardyn…  _

Crystalcrown jerked as the image of the man resurfaced in her mind. She finally raised her head, even though her pink orbs reflected horror and fright. Her mouth gaped, as her brain came up with a certain terrifying theory that she had brilliantly neglected for the past three months. 

Now standing, the rosette’s pretty face twisted into a blood-chilling expression. The color that began to regain its place on her cheeks was drained once again. She was… shaken. 

The Oracle candidate turned her head, as her pink orbs found a pair of olives that stared at her in confusion. She kept her glance for a few moments, allowing silence to pass between them once again as her brain sought for the theory that would probably make her heart broke in pieces.

“Crystalcrown… you… "

Upon Gentiana’s regretful tone, Crystalcrown closed her eyes.  _ So it’s true. _

Oh, how she would love to let loose, laughing so hard at the confirmed fact that she surely received from the Goddess’ expression. She clenched her fist, eyes reflected a mixture of emotions that were hard to read.

Crystalcrown calmed down. She turned to face Gentiana once again with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Gentiana… I apologize for yet another disgraceful act,” she said regretfully despite her empty gaze. “From now on, I will try harder because I need to be able to control my mother’s light as soon as possible.”

It seemed that Gentiana had something to say and yet, nothing came out from her mouth. Because the rosette knew that the woman just swallowed the truth that she had just discovered too. One that would be unraveled a few months later after they finished their business from this ruin. 

As she bit her lower lip hard, Crystalcrown brought her still frozen left arm in front of her face. The unusual shade in her eyes was a pitiful sight to behold. Her chest grumbled at the percentage of the possibility she just calculated in her mind was close to ninety-nine percent. Another bitterness and another ache that began to invade her very soul. 

_ Such a cruel destiny…  _

_ How vile…  _

_ And yet… no more tears are left to cry…  _

_ Because with all her might, she had to do what needs to be done…  _

_ So she could be spared from the brutal fate, _

_ So she would prove to everyone that she could be of use, even for a little…  _

_ Because she too, will have to fight her own weakness…  _

※End of Chapter 2 - Crystalcrown Leonis※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love to see my Crystal suffering lmao


	3. Ardyn Lucis Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> He was the main reason God create this wicked story. God want Him to suffer. So He made an absolute story to destroy his mind.  
> While he crying in pain, He tugged a smile, enjoying every single bitterness he tasted.

_ Hatred, _

_ Marks the beginning of a heartbreaking destiny... _

_ Rage, _

_ Pioneers the pain of those who suffer... _

_ Good deed and devotion are no longer valued as sins take over instead,  _

_ Marking the predestined beginning to be scratched and rewritten with suffocating tragedy...  _

_ What used to be grace from the Gods, was now an unstoppable catastrophe, all because of his failure-self... _

_ Even his tears turned dark, _

_ all because of his weakness, _

_ of his hopelessness, _

_ that the darkness engulfed his mind, shutting his heart…  _

_ Beauty is bullshit, all the same with the purity that is flawed…  _

_ He knew he had messed up everything…  _

_ Yet, God came up with a different plan, one by cultivating a different kind of hatred within him…  _

_ Oh, how he wanted to drown himself in revenge, especially to the 'innocents' who had the blood of the first generations tainting their veins, who were angering the God, making him walk into an endless tragedy… _

_ In fact, they are equally guilty for hiding the truth…  _

_ Indeed, they are the ones who should bear everything…  _

_ The desire was so strong to the point all of these planned agenda by the Gods had pulverized his mind.... _

* * *

For the past six months, the world had been dominated by darkness. The ominous shade would terror those who gazed above, witnessing them as they drowned the warm and tranquil sunshine’s ray. What once blue that adorned the horizon, has now been replaced by the grungy stain which no one knows will end. 

The sound of fear kept echoing throughout the surface, sending shudders to those who couldn’t scream. And when they could, every screech delivered a powerful blow straight to the heart of its listeners. Those who were weak were relentless to beg, to ask for anyone who could hear their plea so they could stir away from the darkness for good… 

They would keep chanting their wishes. To the Gods, to the whisper of the winds, to anyone and anything that could possibly hear. 

Yes. To  _ anyone… _

Even to the demon itself who had heard them.

“Don’t you know wishing such a thing is futile?”

In the middle of the ruins far from civilization, a single question to no one, in particular, escaped from the lips of a man. He gazed above at the floating cloud which color had changed to solemn shade thanks to his doings.

His red-wine strands danced, following the dirty wind that ruffled his hair. His lips shut tightly as if he was reluctant to let out any breath to escape. He let the silence fell around him, filling up space so he could hear the giddy sound playing in his ears. 

He didn’t know why but such sound had brought tranquility to his shattered heart. That kind of sound became his favorite, actually. Especially once he finally got to know one of the ‘secrets’ the God hid from him.

With a slow-motion, he glanced at two women whose hairs were contrasting to each other in front of the ruin’s entrance; one had black hair and the other was a roseate.

“Return to Insomnia.”

Almost instinctively, his body reacted slightly at the word the woman whose hair was as black as night sky uttered. Insomnia… the birthplace of the figure he had waited for millennia, a city which would eventually become the end of his long journey.

The city which became the birthplace of his little girl—Yes. his daughter, God’s secret that he had just recently known.

Without letting any sound escape, the man’s golden orbs fell on the other figure who looked stunned upon the dark-haired woman’s statement—the woman who was looked at him for a split second before completely ignore him. Still, in silence, he glued his gaze to the roseate, watching her with an unreadable expression. 

Currently, Ardyn Izunia, or one should call him with his true name, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, was hiding behind the ruin’s obsolete wall. It was the wall which became the silent witness of the cursed Oracle, Crystalcrown Leonis, or one should call her with her true name, Rosea Lucis Caelum…  _ His daughter _ … 

He decided to come all the way to see his little girl—the child who was supposed to be stillborn after the death of her mother, a woman who couldn’t even deliver her to the world properly. Ardyn put a halt on every agenda that he had so he could observe the roseate who didn’t seem to notice his presence. He spent his time so he could note every single thing he and his late fiancée’s, Aera Mirus Fleuret, daughter did. 

Maybe his impulsive action to meet Rosea was a part of his desire, his longing for Aera… Maybe that was the case. Or perhaps, his existence there was his own way to express his affection as a parent to his child? Perhaps so. 

_ Perhaps. _

_ Indeed. _

_ Maybe...  _

"Crystalcrown…?"

Ardyn slightly shuddered when the name was spoken. Still standing at a safe distance, the man stared at Crytalcrown who shut her mouth tightly. He watched the girl’s every single movement like a hawk. The roseate gripped her hand as her attention shifted directly to the dirt below her as if it was the most interesting thing for her to see right now.

It wasn’t difficult for Ardyn to identify such a gesture as restlessness from his own daughter. Oddly, he didn’t even realize that he had tugged his own lips, smiling in satisfaction upon the sight he witnessed. 

“Let’s go, Gentiana,” replied the roseate quietly.

The moment the girl decided to announce her leave, Ardyn’s eyes widened. Like the feeling of being brought to reality, he promptly closed his mouth—which was grinning in joy—with his hands. The lips that were smiling promptly disperse into a thin line of shock.

_ He was smiling…  _

_ …upon his own daughter’s suffering…  _

_ And it was not the first time…  _

_ It was like when he, for the first time, saw her suffer to undergo the first ritual to be qualified as an Oracle…  _

The man had shown yet another unreadable expression. Fear, dread, disbelief, hopelessness, confusion, and satisfaction were apparent on his flamboyant face. His body visibly reacted towards his own emotions, signifying that he himself was shaken with the irregularity that was poisoning him. 

_ Irregularity…  _

Yes.

Such was the reason why he came to visit the Leonis girl after Noctis had been absorbed by the Eos’ crystal. He came to prove himself, that he didn’t harbor any ugly feelings towards his own daughter, no matter how twisted he came to be. He wanted to prove the same feeling of joy that he directed whenever he tainted people with Starscourge’s impurities wasn’t happening altogether when it came to Crystalcrown. It wasn’t true and it shouldn’t be. 

After all, he was the true father of that girl and Crystalcrown was his and Aera’s sweetheart. Hence why it wasn’t right for a father to indulge in content when his daughter suffered.

He was supposed to feel upset over the misfortunes that his little girl had to face. He was supposed to protect her, stopping every chaos that existed which would potentially inflict harm for her. 

And yet, he had committed the contrary. His conquest to spread the Starscourge became even more relentless. Every time he had successfully tainted the land with the darkness, which naturally added Crystalcrown’s load heavier, he would celebrate them with a smile adorning his face.

While still standing on the same spot, Ardyn’s eyes followed the roseate’s figure that entered a tall black car, looked at her without blinking, was still trying to figure out what went wrong within his heart. 

Now—when Crystalcrown looked like a normal girl—, his chest would be swelled with affection and yearning. Such sensations gave him sweetness in what left to be his rotten senses. He looked her as his little girl, not the Oracle-to-be, not Noct’s ally, not that wretched Somnus legacy. Making his chest feels tight as he wants to get closer to her—if the Gods allow him.

But… It was just for this once… 

Yet, he knew everything would reset to zero once he witnessed his little girl writhing in pain as his blood would reject anything that was not impure—when she doing her job as an Oracle.

Ardyn dropped his eyes as the thoughts swarmed. Not once would he have imagined the disgusting feeling to emerge the first time when he decided to silently follow Crystalcrown, as she departed with Gentiana to awaken her Oracle power. 

It was contradicting actually. Because he genuinely wanted to see his daughter’s effort following the path of the woman he loved. He genuinely wanted to bask in the hope which would warm his frozen heart, a closure that proved that someone of his blood could end this nightmare and perhaps… save him.

However, the reality is cruel. Whenever he saw Crystalcrown struggling and screaming in pain upon the contact with Aevum’s light, his heart would be engulfed into a disgusting feeling that even the twisted him would never dream of. Every screech that came out from his daughter, every pain that became apparent on her delicate face, and every black stream that kept persistently appearing underneath those pale skin, made Ardyn feel…  _ euphoric. _

It was as if he cherished the fact his supposed to be a still-born daughter to suffer. It was as if he enjoyed the suffering from his daughter who was spared because of his brother, Somnus' plea. 

Ardyn gripped his hand tight when Somnus’ came to haunt his mind. His hatred was so nauseating to the point he wanted to vomit. Yet, he looked down calmly, letting the sentiment engulf him. 

To be frank, his hatred towards Somnus was justified. His younger brother destroyed all the happiness he had built back then. The ugly feelings became intensified after he knew that Crystalcrown was brought to life in this Eos because of the younger Caelum, and not because of  _ his _ wish. 

He despised him… 

The fact that his daughter was brought here thanks to  _ him  _ was unfathomable...

To the point where he loathed his own daughter’s existence...

How could he not? The fact that she was here proved God’s generosity towards his younger brother… and not him—

—Ardyn jerked as he was brought back to reality. He looked up and found the spot where the black car was once parked before he got lost in thoughts. His golden orbs widened in disbelief as his chest rumbled, suffocating him as if he could be killed there and then.

Of course… Of course! After all these six months, he finally reached a conclusion on why this irregularity kept being present in his heart. He wasn’t supposed to feel those feelings whenever Crystalcrown suffered!

But he did. He was so satisfied whenever the crystal princess screamed in pain because whenever she did, the image of Somnus suffering in her stead appeared on his mind. And because of such delightful visualization, he was put into a pleasant delusion where  _ he _ was the one to torture Somnus. 

Such twisted feelings came to existence because of his deep hatred… 

All because of upset and disappointment towards Somnus who practically saved his still-born daughter...

Clotted to the point they numbed his senses… 

Granted, Ardyn knew he wasn’t supposed to be this vile towards his daughter, but he… could not stop it… 

Why must he experience such negative feelings?

Why must he go through yet another harsh truth again and again?

Hands—that he used to heal his subjects that were infected with Starscourge a long time ago, shifted drastically into spreading the said infection, ruining the lives of the ‘innocents’—clenched after he finally identified the answers to the questions that kept pesking him for the past few months.

Everything happened with causes. And those causes made sense with each other that he couldn’t just let it off the hook.

This was his pitiful life, one that had been prepared by the Gods, and right now, he couldn’t shake off the bitterness on his expression. Screams began to bug his mind; One that proclaimed self-blaming upon his weak-self while the other cursing Somnus’ egoistic moves as the root cause of everything.

Word by word invaded his head, triggering the headache and the pressure his emotions couldn’t handle. 

Ardyn let out a harsh sigh before wobbly brought himself to his car. He opened the red door harshly before positioning himself and turning on the engine. Once the car moved, he immediately took the route which Crystalcrown’s vehicle likely took. It wasn’t speedy but fast enough to detect her car. Taking enough route so as not to be detected, he followed the roseate who was heading to Insomnia. 

Even though he already knew the answer—he loved to see her in pain because her figure reminds him of Somnus—, the desire to be around her still existed. Even though he already found the thing he had been looking for, it didn’t recede the fact that he still wanted to dismiss his senses. 

Because in his deepest heart, he truly hoped that observing Crystalcrown for the whole day would completely obliterate Somnus’ shadows in his mind by sympathizing on his daughter. 

It was an odd desire because Ardyn suddenly found himself wanting to quit to be a vile creature whose humanity was all but normal, especially towards his own daughter.

_ Enough of this. _

.

.

.

He was so deep in thought as he didn’t pay attention to the changing landscape as he was driving. What used to be barren lands several hours ago had shifted into decaying buildings. Animals that used to live alongside humans were no longer visible as they became bones and dirt on the roads.

Ardyn stopped his car right in front of the extravagant-looking gate, one that was known to be the entrance for the King's throne, the Citadel. He finally arrived at the designated location and it’s not supposed to take long to catch up with Crystalcrown and Gentiana.

He looked at the view around him. The landscape that symbolized doom, whether it was indirect or direct is without any doubt, his doing… that being said the latter is more suitable in this context. His mind replayed the memories of six months ago, to the beginning of these events where King Regis lost his life.

Pieces of memories from those scenarios kept replaying on his mind, without any signs of stopping. He had thoroughly prepared after he was sure that the King of Light who came to existence would no doubt carry the destiny that he had been burdened to—Ardyn would kill him and likewise, he would be killed by him.

A scenario indeed.

He had devised them all. Starting by merging Tenebrae and Lucis by wed Lunafreya and Noctis before ordering the troops to kill Regis. While enjoying the smooth sailing process, he also proceeded to guide Noctis so he could achieve his King of Light power, after the boy lost everything; his family, his home, and his subjects.

He was the mastermind, one that turned everything into a bundle of chaos and destruction.

…Though unbeknownst to him, he didn’t expect that his heart would taste devastation once more because of certain something—the existence of his daughter.

Ardyn stood on the building’s side, close to the huge stairs that were leading towards the lower hall. His attention was then shifted upon the familiar voice that had breathed into this Eosian land. 

“Are you alright?”

The voice was far from him, granted it was deliberate so Crystalcrown wouldn’t be able to spot him. Despite that, he could hear whatever conversation the two women held on the other side of the room currently.

Crystalcrown’s expression indicated that she was still shaken after Gentiana had asked for her condition. Her pink eyes stole a quick glance to her mentor before tearing it away in a matter of nanoseconds. She seemed to enjoy looking at the dirt so much, though Ardyn knew she was actually feeling frustration at the moment.

Her fragile self muted as she looked around the interior that had changed 180 from its original and Ardyn could see the agony reflected from those orbs as she saw the dark cloud. The sky used to be very bright when the clouds painted in pure white, as they were easily maintained by the past Oracles, and yet, she couldn’t do anything her predecessor easily could. She couldn’t halt the darkness nor brought the golden hue back to Eos because, she… is a cursed Oracle. 

Crystalcrown bit her lower lip harshly as she tried to withhold the painful twist on her heart and witnessing that made Ardyn also looked up to the sky, slowly, gazed at the dark cotton spread to the horizon. This was the face of the world that was left by its guardian—late-Lunafreya and sleeping Noctis—, this was the world that headed to the dark future. This was the Eos that he had successfully tainted, by using the sheer strength of his hatred for being erased by the past. By him. 

Ardyn unconsciously tugged his lips upon reminiscing his achievement on inflicting disaster to the whole Eos. He was proud of his success for giving a huge burden to bear towards the crystal princess, to his own very daughter.

“I’m not okay, Gentiana. But thank you.”

Ardyn heard Crystalcrown’s reply with a harsh hiss. He understood very well that she was still fuming over her failure and took it to her heart. 

Ardyn’s eyes never left his daughter’s movement. The more he saw, the more he knew that she crumbled again. Crystalcrown bit her lip, strong enough to bleed. Her grip tightened so she could keep herself grounded although with futile effort. Because a few moments later, she cast her eyes once more upon the pain that was inflicted on her heart.

Ardyn didn’t even need to know that his daughter was fighting against herself. How could he not? She was definitely affected by the surge of memories shared with the people she held close to her heart. Suffocation and pain were natural emotions that she felt at the moment. 

_ “Of all places and why should I be here?” _

**_“Rosea Lucis Caelum…”_ **

The wine-haired man silently gasped when one of the Eos’ protector’s voices echoed throughout the room. In one motion, his eyes fell to the armored figure who appeared behind Crystalcrown. Uncomfortable feelings began thundering in his heart as Bahamut suddenly decided to grace himself to meet his daughter in Eos. Never in his life had he come to understand if the uncomfortable sensation is because God had called his daughter with the name he had given to her or because he suddenly heard Crystalcrown’s feeling a second ago.

“Ba-Bahamut, where are those people from?”

Crystalcrown asked straightforwardly which made Ardyn shift his gaze. They were now fallen to the subjects that she pointed to. Behind Bahamut, there were a number of people that Ardyn recognized. All of them wore the color that was once being celebrated by the people in this city,  _ the late-Kingsglaives. _

Ardyn shared the same confusion as Crystalcrown. Other than them, there wasn’t supposed to be any other inhabitants in this city, at least not yet. When he passed through Insomnia's gate, he was sure the pawns he had dispatched were defeated by the Glacian and the Oracle-to-be. In addition, he was positive that there was no other human that could live their lives here in this wasteland except for him and Crystalcrown. 

The logic was not plausible. He didn’t understand where they came from as they literally appeared from the thin air. 

**_“You’re aware of the power you possess like those of Ardyn Lucis Caelum.”_ **

Bahamut’s statement was rather direct, leaving quite an impact on both him and his daughter. Ardyn himself felt his heart raced at the revelation.

_ Rosea… possesses the same power as mine?  _

The frown on his forehead became deeper, more intent as he came up with numerous speculations behind his own question. His eyes reverted back to Crystalcrown and Bahamut who were staring at each other, as if they were trying to figure out something, anything, behind their eyes. 

It was worse on Ardyn’s part as he couldn’t even come up with anything yet. It was natural for one to be anxious about the unknown and it was exactly the feeling that described Ardyn’s situation right now. He wanted to speak, to ask so he could get answers and clarifications. Yet, he couldn’t let out any voice. He even found it difficult to move!

“I am as impure as he is without any doubt. However, I’m still different from him.”

_ What? What does she mean? _

**_“You are the same as him. Possessing both impurities and power like Ardyn Lucis Caelum is a natural occurrence for the one who inherits his blood.”_ **

_ What power are they talking about? _

**_“She possesses Aera’s light within her. I am certain she could repress them.”_ **

“Shiva, it’s alright.”

Ardyn’s frown lingered. He tried to comprehend every single statement that was spoken by Draconian, Glacian, and Crystalcrown. He couldn’t follow and he didn’t get any clue about the topic besides the obvious. 

**_“Henceforth why I let her live.”_ **

Bahamut’s statement had successfully made him squint his eyes. Ardyn was an intelligent man, capable of comprehending the unspoken and the unseen of any situation in a single second. He was aware of that fact and he used that talent to its full potential. This is why he found it odd that he of all people, couldn’t even make sense of their conversation. 

The Gods must have done something that made him miss the obvious.

“Then what do you want?” Crystalcrown demanded sternly before adding, “Is this my second trial? To absorb  _ Starscourge _ from all of these people?”

Once again, Ardyn found his body stunned when Crystalcrown made such a bold declaration and at the same time, a novel revelation. The thought had never crossed his mind. His golden eyes widened like saucers as they reflected the shock he was experiencing right now. 

She possessed the same power he had in the past: absorbing the impurities. 

The calculation was never considered, neither was he anticipating such possibility in the first place. Even though he was aware that Crystalcrown had somehow received the impurities from him, he had never imagined his ability would be passed down to his daughter.

_ Rosea… is turning like me? _

**_“They are not infected.”_ **

“Lies. What other reasons do you bring infected mortals to me? I know the purpose of my training to transfer the Oracle’s light to your sword. It is so I can control my mother’s power for this sake, isn’t it?” the more Crystalcrown insisted, the more headache Ardyn received. The girl then continued, “Move, I will do it—”

**_“Breathe some of your rukhs to them.”_ **

“Excuse me?!”

**_“Breathe your rukhs for those who commit themselves in services for those in need and for the King’s protection until his returns.”_ **

_ Did she become like me? _

“No, wait, I don’t understand. You should know the best that my soul is the most dangerous for them. You know Ardyn’s impurities cannot be cleansed. I can barely repress them with mother’s light or else they would have taken me over by now.” the girl argued without a single drop of breath. “You know what will happen if I—”

**_“Such is the purpose. I revive them to be immortal, undead for the sake until the King of Light returns.”_ **

_ She… became like me because Somnus begged her to be born in this world? _

Ardyn’s expression upon listening to the conversation between his daughter and Bahamut was anything but terrifying. He was shaken to the very bones before he looked to God in disbelief once again. Unbeknownst to her, Crystalcrown too shared the same sentiment as her father. 

If it is possible, Ardyn’s jaw could be dropped even more by further elaboration. He wanted to say something, anything, and yet, nothing came out from his mouth. It felt as if there was something stuck in his throat and that lump was the truth that was hard for him to swallow.

_ Impurities… Absorbing them… Immortality... _

Those were words he quite understood its meaning. He was well aware of the literal meaning of them since he was the personification itself. 

Crystalcrown possessed the impurities inside her, one that would not disappear until her death. Consequently, the girl had the ability to heal the infected by absorbing the Starscourge to herself… and… being immortal… did that mean his little girl would be just like him?

"Bahamut—"

**_“The mortals are in need for aid. These subjects will be useful for they are capable to ease the suffering of the mortals who fight for the sake of protection.”_ **

"Uugghhh!"

Crystalcrown groaned at the sudden suffocation of her heart. The view before Ardyn was his girl bending down her body as she gripped her rose hair. Her eyes that were the same shade as her hair widened, seemingly as if she was given an envision in her head. 

"Pa-papa... Ignis... Prompto... Gladio... even Iris…"

Despite the distance that separated them, and despite his awareness of the closure on why he enjoyed his daughter’s suffering he received a moment ago, he could hear Crystalcrown’s agony that sounded very clear. It wasn’t difficult for him to feel the pain that the young roseate experiencing at the moment. 

But the pain came from the word ‘Papa’ that directed to a stranger and not him.

_ “Papa and my comrades are fighting without knowing how to give up…” _

_ “Even Ignis too… Despite his disabilities, he kept struggles… ”  _

The first Caelum grabbed his hair rather forcefully as he witnessed his own blood and flesh writhing in suffering on his head—he can hear her mind. He winced as he also felt the equally painful Crystalcrown’s struggle. He thought that he had long forgotten the sickening sensation that welled up on his chest. The feeling reminded him one more about heartstrick, inflicting soreness to his already dysfunctional heart. 

It was like telepathy because Ardyn felt the same sting that reflected on his eyes like Crystalcrown in a simultaneous motion. The chaos that stirred within and his inability to suppress the sentiment was relentless as Crystalcrown approached closer to the humans that Bahamut brought to life from the death gate, as she gave her soul despite her jagged sobbing.

Dark smoke slowly became visible, engulfing the girl and the lifeless bodies she was trying to revive. He could faintly hear the girl softly reciting apologies for she had to give them her impure soul to the deceased mortals. 

Ardyn didn’t move an inch and his focus was more intense than ever. Despite that, he truly wanted to close his eyes, averting himself from the ritual which somehow stirred discomfort on his expression. It was as if the view was deliberately presented for him. It was as if he had to suffer the same way as his descendant, as if to cultivate his hatred, even more, one that would never be suppressed.

**_“As you cast it like that, focus everything on your hand, Crystalcrown. Let it out while at the same time, suppress it with Aera’s light to prevent the spreading,”_ ** suggested a soft voice coming from the Ice Goddess to the roseate.

Unlike her absorption process which met with a lot of failures and time-consuming efforts, Crystalcrown didn’t seem to face many hurdles now. In fact, it could be done within one try despite still taking some time. 

After moments passed, the smoke dispersed in the air, and Crystalcrown fell on the floor with a thud. The roseate was out of breath before looking up to Bahamut. God returned her gaze as they both fell in silence. It was as if they were having a silent conversation, one that could be understood by each other. They had it for several minutes before Bahamut decided to retreat into the thin air, without saying anything. 

“Is this why I was called here?” Crystalcrown voiced his question upon finding out her purpose. She slowly stood as she saw the back of the humans who had just received her piece of soul—they too had perished somewhere unknown. 

“There is one Oracle statue in this city,” Gentiana offered. 

It was the last sentence that Ardyn could hear before the two contrasting figures' footsteps guided them to the Citadel. After the Oracle-to-be and her mentor’s figures vanished from his line of sight, his body suddenly felt heavy. His steps were wobbly and eventually, he rested his weight on the iron fence next to him, keeping him standing still on where he was. 

Dizziness came to pound his head once again as he tried to digest the information and process the scene that he had received within the span of one day. Drops of water came out from his forehead after so long, showing signs of life for a being like him.

“O God, what is it that you desire?” Muttered the man. His voice was brought to the wind that just weaved idly before him. He tightened his grip on the fence, and the stinging sensation alarmed him... He was hurt by the truth about his daughter. 

Indeed was he aware of Crystalcrown’s tainted blood, because of him… 

But he didn’t expect her to be a figure who would inherit everything that he was, eventually… 

“Did you deliberately guide me here so I could witness the other truth about my daughter?”

_ Am I not enough to suffer alone? _

_ Why must you involve my child? _

“ANSWER ME!!”

The man screamed as he let out all of the rages he had been stored. His eyes looked around, trying to detect God’s appearance whom he expected to arrive before him. However, he knew that Bahamut would refuse to utter every single word for he was a lowly Caelum that had fallen and forgotten by the world. The Draconian would only want to grace himself in front of his untainted little brother and the Caelum descendant that could save this world from the darkness. 

_ And not him…  _

The aching came again, invading his heart relentlessly. The shadow of the woman he loved came to haunt his mind and he knew it was his bad habit whenever he was being pathetic. He closed his face with both of his palms and in the next few seconds, Ardyn burst out laughing. He was once again being reminded of his fate, one that was cruel, painful, and tragic no matter how much he tried to change them.

His body shook as numerous ill speculations crossed his mind, eating his soul: this was the reward that he had to face thanks to his helplessness. All because he’s unable to control the Starscourge inside him in the past. 

The edge of his lip twisted, adorning his face with a smile to be pitied. 

Indeed. All of them are his fault. If only he’s capable enough, he could’ve prevented Somnus’s coup d’état. He could’ve protected his beloved and the then-unborn child. He could’ve become a great King that would save his subjects. He… would not be discarded and exiled. Worse, erased from the historical record.

But most of all, his only blood and flesh wouldn’t have to suffer.

**_“It is all because of your brother, Somnus…”_ **

Ardyn gasped. His hands dropped before looking around to find the source of the voice that invaded his mind. 

However, he could not find the source at all. 

“Bahamut?” 

He tried to call the said figure as he was positive that Bahamut was willingly converse with him.

_ This is not just his fantasy, is it? _

**_“Because of his jealousy, everything fell into ruins…”_ **

“Bahamut?!” 

**_“Because of his greediness, what has been written has become crumbled.”_ **

“Stop it!!”

Ardyn’s shout echoed throughout the wasteland before finding himself panting hard.

His golden eyes became frantic in looking at Bahamut's figure who refused to appear. He was very aware that he had heard God’s voice and yet, no matter how persistent he was looking, he couldn’t find any trace of Bahamut. 

Ardyn clicked his tongue before rushing to Citadel. Suddenly, there was an impulsive drive to find his daughter. He desired to see Crystalcrown once again. He even wanted to talk to her. He wouldn’t care if Crystalcrown would look at him with hatred, he wouldn’t care if she would point her blade at him.

All of them matter less to him. He just wanted to see her!

The man ran at full speed before halting in front of a room where he could feel Crystalcrown’s presence. He tried to catch up his breath upon his arrival. 

After regaining enough composure, he gathered enough determination to open the room’s door. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Crystalcrown inside. The frown didn’t leave his face as he entered the glum room despite the golden ornament. His eyes tried to scan the presence of his daughter that was there without any doubt. 

His step halted when he found a small space like an elevator on the edge of the room. He approached the door which knob had been forcefully opened before leaning slightly.

"Rose—" 

Ardyn didn’t finish his word. Because Gentiana’s sharp gaze met with his as if warning him not to utter any single word. The black-haired woman was standing behind Crystalcrown who was weak on her feet as if she was going to fall upon discovering ‘something’ with her eyes.

Gentiana looked back at the roseate before suggesting, “Crystalcrown, I believe it would be better—”

“No…” cut the roseate before quickly added, “No more words Gentiana… Please… Uncle Regis is waiting for me… now...”

Those were the last words that Ardyn could hear from Crystalcrown’s lips before he saw Gentiana release her grip on her. It seemed that she finally gave permission to head to a mysterious place that he couldn’t identify.

The room fell silent. Ardyn was itching to  _ warp  _ down there, but unfortunately, Gentiana’s olive eyes seemed to know his intention and sent him another warning that froze him on the spot, no pun intended. How could he not? The gaze was very earnest and authoritative. It was a feat of its own because usually, the God’s messenger refused to even see him in the eyes. 

For a fraction of a minute, he stood still on the broken-down elevator, as he waited for the crystal princess whose figure had not been visible yet. It was a jarring moment and even more so when he realized something is not right with his little girl. 

A few more seconds passed before he quickly hid himself the moment he saw Crystalcrown figure’s reappearing down there. His instinct told him that the girl would  _ warp _ above to return. 

Even though he could only get to see a little from his hiding place, he managed to capture the empty gaze of the roseate. Even though it was only slightly, Ardyn was convinced that his daughter was silently screaming to whatever she had just witnessed. 

Perhaps there were no traces of tears from the girl’s cheek. But the way she wobbly walked as she held close ‘something’ which covered in a black coat on her arms was enough for Ardyn to knew something was wrong with her. There was something from her aura that screamed hollow and melancholy from her fragile figure. 

Like what he had been doing the day long, Ardyn tailed Crystalcrown in silence and at a safe distance. The melancholy that was radiating from her naturally affected his mood and curiosity, devastating his heart once again. After all, despite being faced with agony and despair, Crystalcrown was not one to give up. Something was different this time.

_ Is there anything to do with the black cloth that she’s holding? _

“Uncle Regi… This garden is not green like it used to,” the roseate sighed.

Her footsteps halted in front of a garden which was dominated with pale chocolate and glumness. In the past, it was filled with greenery and beautiful colors from the cared flowers would compliment them.

Ardyn saw Crystalcrown who began walking down around the garden before she returned to the sidelines, taking out a worn-out shovel. He wondered in confusion as to what his daughter going to do. When he came to it, his golden eyes widened. His body tensed when he saw the girl slowly lowered the dark bundle very carefully on the ground. She then began to dig the barren soil with the shovel in order to gain a deep hole. 

After a few moments had passed, Crystalcrown stopped digging before she put the shovel in a random place. Once again, the girl lowered her body, sitting down before reaching the black bundle she held in her hands. Then, she carefully unwrapped the cloth carefully as if she treated it with respect.

Ardyn saw how those slender fingers that were covered by dirt began to assemble white objects into the hole that she dug. And… it didn’t take too long for him to realize what the mysterious object identity was.

They were bones… which belonged to the man who once sat on the highest position before Niflheim’s betrayal of Lucis. It was Regis Lucis Caelum’s bones.

_ The remnants of the man whom she couldn’t save.  _

“I am back, Uncle Regi,” Crystalcrown greeted. It was filled with mirth.

“I’m sorry it takes too long to meet you.”

“Right now… you can… rest in peace… Uncle…” 

Crystalcrown could barely form her sentences before her voice broke into sobs. She squeezed the black cloth—which Ardyn identified belonged to the late-Regis. The roseate looked down as she submerged her head towards the black cloth.

The girl didn’t know how long she had been holding her cry, but she finally bawled soundly, filling up the empty barren space with her voice. There was a hole in the girl’s heart and Ardyn knew it was because of the hopelessness that she couldn’t overcome. 

Despite her successful return to Insomnia at the night of the tragedy, Crystalcrown was unable to save Regis on time, leaving the man’s body to be deserted in the dark basement, all alone by himself, decaying, and turning into bones. No one held a proper funeral for the man’s death and no formal parting that was usually presented with flowers was held. 

**_“Their people were the one who hurt her…”_ **

Ardyn winced when he heard his daughter’s bawl. 

**_“And only you who could take revenge after all they did…”_ **

He looked up to the dark and robust ceiling of Insomnia’s throne room, as he let the strain seep down to his body, looking to the God’s voice whose appearance wouldn’t grace him no matter what. 

Ardyn found himself surprised at the pain he had to go through, which made him alive again thanks to witnessing his daughter’s suffering. He could feel the pain, the frustration, the desire to give up radiating from her, affecting him to the point where he thought wouldn’t be possible. 

But most of all… he had to witness his blood and flesh to cry over a stranger that became a part of his hatred… 

The man covered a part of his face with his hand once again before roughly ruffling his wine-colored locks. He might not be able to see what kind of face he was making right now, nor did he possibly point out the list of sentiments that were slowly eating him. However… it wasn’t difficult to think up a possible expression he should be making… Despair adorned his face and ironically, his lips were curved simultaneously. 

The immortal man grinned. They became wider when he heard the roseate’s cry that didn’t stop. His body leaned towards the wall. His legs felt weak as he could feel his body slowly falling down to the ground. His fist clenched strongly the more he felt joy upon Crystalcrown’s pitiful sight, drowning in despair as the time passed by. 

“Keep crying, Rosea… Mourn for that person…”

_ Stop it! _

_ Although he knew it’s not normal, _

_ No! _

his lips still tugged into a smile,

_ Stop this feeling! _

and trying to hold back his laughter,

_ Please…  _

Simply because the darkness had taken over him...

_ Destroy it…  _

The darkness would not allow him to stop laughing at his daughter’s suffering… 

_ Obliterate it... _

Because… 

_ STOP! _

That child is a manifestation of God’s grace towards his loathsome brother, Somnus… 

※ End of Chapter 3 - Ardyn Lucis Caelum ※


	4. Ignis Scientia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> He was a mere additional pawn which God's dislike. He was a nuisance, one who made God putted an extra effort so His main pawn wouldn't do anything outside the line of His story. He was a pest, one who made God tugged a thin smile when He saw His main pawn suffering to the point she could break. He was a bother... Who made God felt a joy tingling inside His chest every time he and his main pawn trapped inside a painful cage.

_ He is a figure who won’t stop waiting,  _

_ Despite the dark sky which reflected in his eyes that became his only companion…  _

_ He is a figure who is loyally waiting,  _

_ While looking down as he strengthens his will…  _

_ As time passed relentlessly,  _

_ The hole of yearning in his chest became deeper and wider…  _

_ Even if he stays strong,  _

_ The feeling of restlessness is unforgiving to his heart…  _

_ The bitterness on their departure is numbing his soul, _

_ No matter how much he tries to shrug it off…  _

_ He and his limitation drown in sorrow, _

_ which he promised to bury deep while he was in the enemy’s territory back then…  _

_ He who has lost both his lights, _

_ Is now standing tall as he was sure would become  _ their  _ rendezvous… _

* * *

Days passed, so was weeks and months. Time was so fleeting and it was supposed to be that way. And yet, it wasn’t the case for the Eosian who kept fighting for their survival. Even though months had already passed into years, it felt like the clock’s fingers were barely moving. It was so slow, so weak, even for seconds to turn into minutes and minutes turning into hours. 

The source of the occurrence was easy to identify. The sun couldn’t even pass through the blue sky that was once adorning the horizon, all because the spread of Starscourge was so rapid to the point that noon and the night became inseparable. If only things were normal, time wouldn’t feel so slow, unchanging even as if to add the misery towards the world that kept spinning in this eternal night. 

It had been four years since Eos was engulfed with the darkness. It also had been four years since the passing of Lady Lunafreya and Prince Noctis’ disappearance. And during this period, the population faced a sharp decrease. Those who were helpless against the darkness can only wait for death to come as no one could cure them. On the other hand, they who possessed prowess to fight couldn’t look back and charged at the enemies with their blade. 

Those who keep fighting would also protect the weak, gesturing to them that the fight would also end soon. 

Indeed. Even though one would mold their heart with resolve, the passing months were so brutal to the point it just felt agonizingly slow and heavy. Sometimes, the sounds of metal would clash with the ground and the warrior would look up to gaze at the polluted air with a regretful gulp. Their gazes would be empty as the end would never be certain- a sure way for one’s soul to suffer before deaths welcome them. 

Even so, during a certain twilight in the second year of this darkness era (according to the man with dirty blond hair had counted), waves of boisterous whispers on the news began to spread among the people. They said a pink-haired figure with Lady Lunafreya’s ability to bestow and heal someone had been wandering around the continent. Unfortunately, not many people got to witness such miracles as the deed the figure had done was limited too. Fortunately, there had been news that haven’s light that was thought to diminish, had been revived like it used to be. 

The rumor was spread like quicksilver for over the past two years, simultaneously bringing back the hope for every warrior and fighter out there who dedicated themselves by hunting the daemon and protecting the surviving mass.

“Look! The sky around Angelgard is completely purged today!”

Shouted a hunter who was standing above haven, their hideout to hunt dangerous beasts who were roaming around. He looked astonished at the view he was seeing as he pointed excitedly towards the location. Naturally, his gesture garnered the attention of people around the area, including the twenty-six-year-old man who was seated not far from the said hunter. 

“All that left is to purge Lucis!”

The man’s claim surprised the Scientia man who heard. His head whipped upwards, trying to catch the sight of Lucis' sky’s direction upon the hunter’s announcement. 

The handsome lad inhaled the polluted air deeply. Without him realizing, the edge of his lips was tugged upward, forming a proud smile that adorned his face. 

But of course. 

He knew the said subject that the hunter mentioned. 

The said figure was the girl who had spent more than a decade next to him, the girl who had a special place on his heart, Crystalcrown Leonis. 

“You did it, Crystal.”

He muttered the name of his childhood friend whom he had been missing for the past four years. The name of a figure whom he was not supposed to think of… He didn’t deserve to utter her name after what he had done to her in Altissia; abandoning her. 

“Sir Ignis,” one of the hunters called his name, ignorant for Ignis who was lost in thoughts before continuing, “Angelgard has almost recovered! For the past month of observation, we are sure that the Lady Oracle will finish her mission there.”

Ignis looked up to his informant before standing. Both of his grey orbs were now facing the man who kindly gave him the details of the events which he wouldn’t know considering his sight that was taken away that day—when Lunafreya lost her life and Accordo fell into an utter chaos. 

“Thank you for the information.”

“Oh. And perhaps, there is a possibility that the lady Oracle will come to Lucis today!”

It took his whole will to keep his poker face when the man happily gave him the piece of information. Despite that, his body tensed and suddenly, he could feel a lump trying to escape from his chest. 

“How come did you arrive at that conclusion?” the bespectacled man asked. 

“It’s because lady Oracle has cured people in Niflheim, Tenebrae, and Altissia, along with their skies, including Angelgard. The blue has finally returned and only Lucis left untouched!”

Ignis listened in silence. To be honest, he was aware of Crystalcrown’s achievements. How could he not? He kept himself up to date about his childhood friend after one of his fellow comrade said that haven receive its light once again. He knew that there was someone who had undergone the healing ritual again. He had always known. 

And he knew it was Crystalcrown who did it. The girl had become a splendid Oracle that lived up to her name, protecting people with her strength. Such was her achievement. And for him, it was a prideful thing that needed to be acknowledged. 

That being said… He was  _ only  _ aware of her successes. Ignis didn’t know that the roseate’s healing process was quite different than her predecessor. While Lunafreya would distribute her light energy and allow the victims to absorb them, the roseate’s method was more… gut-wrenching. 

The girl would absorb the Starscourge and store it within her body. Such methods sounded wrong and twisted to those who were knowledgeable on them. For those who weren’t, they wouldn’t imagine that the practice of post-absorption would be more horrifying. Ignis was the latter. 

He wouldn’t know that the girl’s everyday life would involve a frequent dying situation, to the point where Shiva would have to step in and save her. After all, every time she finished her ritual, Crystalcrown would run to the ruins, isolating herself before letting out a painful howl of the suffering she had to go through inside her body. 

“Hey. They said the Lady Oracle will come with a ship, right? We need to go to Galdin Quay to welcome her.”

“Is she really coming with a ship, though?”

“There is nothing wrong with going there. Besides, the food rations in Galdin Quay seems to be running out thin.”

Ignis whose mouth kept close listened to every word that was spoken by the hunters. He didn’t say anything, adamant not to get involved with their conversation. 

Yet his resolve waver upon an offer from a hunter. “Aren’t you coming with us, Sir Ignis?”

Despite being unable to see the owner of the voice, Ignis still looked up to the hunter. For a few seconds of pondering, he really wanted to nod his head. Despite that, his heart told him otherwise.

He followed the latter.

“No,” he answered before quickly adding “But could you give me a ride to Cape Caem?” 

The Prince advisor’s decision seemed to be an unexpected response to the hunters. Some blatantly looked stunned while some were frowning, clearly confused with him. 

How could they not? Ignis Scientia was a figure who definitely knew the situation of the designated location the best. It had been months since Cape Caem had been abandoned. Therefore, it was only natural for them to question his motives. 

“With all due respect, Sir, you must be aware that Cape Caem is the most dangerous outpost after Melacidio.”

“There is something I must finish there.”

Ignis didn’t know how his final statement had made the hunters fall into silence once again. They shared looks as if their eyes could hold conversations that could be understood amongst them. Those who had packed up and readied themselves to their respective vehicles halted and stared at their group commander with disbelief. 

Ignis Scientia was a powerful man indeed, and yet, with a pair of dysfunctional eyes that couldn’t even see the light had decreased his fighting prowess to quite a margin. Therefore, it was only natural that the hunters were shocked at his decision, all things considered. 

“Sir, once again, with all due respect-”

“I will be fine. I promise you I won’t be a liability. You will only have to give me a ride until Cape Caem and after that, I will be on my own.”

“But-”

“There is something I need to make sure of. Therefore, please bring me there.”

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Someone’s rough panting broke the cold air that filled the dark place. Droplets of sweats began to fall on the dirty ground from where the figure stood. Their lips parted as they tried to calm their lungs from the exhaustion, vacillation was painted on their face.

Both of the figure’s strong arms looked as if they were smudged with paints, while in fact, blood was gushing out on their skin, smearing them with its horrid image. The sweat didn’t stop running, dampening some random strands that fell to cover their forehead. 

“Dammit…”

The person winced slowly. It was an implicit gesture, to inform whoever and whatever heard them, would cost their life if they were forcing themselves to linger in that place for longer. 

_ And yet, they just can’t leave like that.  _

The figure was a twenty-six-year-old man whose lungs became even rigged. It was getting harder to simply breathe with the injuries that he had sustained. All those dark creatures had been relentlessly attacking him. They would rip his black bandages and claw those fair skin until red liquid wouldn’t stop streaming. He became lightheaded with the blood loss that was persistent, and that notion was like a sign for him that he could not hold on to his own with this fight. 

He gritted his teeth as the pain crawled throughout his body. The man could defeat daemon rather easily on his first day after he landed at Cape Caem. Even so, only a mere three days had passed and all of his strength seemed to slowly escape from his body, making him look like a pathetic lad that could only wait for his death. 

Actually, he looked like someone who had been challenging the death itself. Granted, despite his liability -being blind is not that convenient, you know-, he was insistent to come to this place on a whim.

It was weird. Considering that he was Ignis Scientia, a young man known for his level-headedness and strategic calculation, was losing his composure. 

Just three days ago, after hearing the news on Angelgard’s sky that had been purified like it used to be, and the fact that the new Oracle was rushing to Lucis, Ignis didn’t hesitate to ask his comrades on their way back to Lestallum to drop him to Cape Caem. Even though they insisted that he shouldn’t have gone by himself, Ignis didn’t bother to listen. He ignored the warning from those hunters for the sake of clearing the daemon that nested themselves in Cape Caem, all by himself. 

When he arrived at this memorable place— like how Crystalcrown confessed her feelings in a rather straightforward way—, he immediately went on rampage so as to put an end to those dark creatures, no matter how outnumbered he was. Not only that, he also cleaned the houses that used to be inhabited for years, hoping that it would be the place where his childhood friend rested herself after she finished her tiresome duty.

Everything that he had done was driven by his own will. Because his hunch told him that Cape Caem would be Crystalcrown’s first destination when she came back to Lucis.

His chest clenched in an uncomfortable notion, and with that, he ran straight to the designated location without any preparation. Because the rose-haired girl might be there. Because she was still the one who remained in his heart even after all these years, even if he had rejected her for the sake of his Prince on that bloody day, back in Altissia when the late Lunafreya got herself killed. 

Most of all, it’s because he wanted to be the first person who greeted her upon her arrival. 

He missed that girl, his first love—and probably the person who will always be the love of his life because he couldn’t imagine putting these feelings with another woman except Crystalcrown. Now that few years passed after their separation, his yearning had piled into a mountain, enough to overwhelm his chest.

Ever since her departure, he didn’t stop his count for days and months, making his sentiment to be persistently crawling on his skin… and then he had to make himself like this: acting recklessly because of the unconfirmed random rumors. 

Panic slowly replaced the cool demeanor that he imprinted on his face as the pain on his chest kept resurfacing. The ache was everywhere as a painful groan escaped his pale lips. The dizziness on his head became more intense and Ignis knew that this might be the end for him. 

_ Will his egoistic decision bring him to his end? _

_ Will he face his demise before he could touch that person? _

_ Will he leave this world without even hearing that heartful voice from that cheerful person? _

Ignis took a deep breath as he braced himself and let the pain accompany him. He gripped his dagger tightly while trying to focus on his fight, despite feeling his strength leaving his body.

_ At least, he could ease Crystal’s burden by putting an end to these beastly creatures— _

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

A voice yelped. It was so familiar that it became a pleasant contrast to the daemon’s screams that he had been hearing non-stop. The dirty-blond’s heart skipped a beat and strangely, the feeling of relief washed him over in the middle of this crisis. Ignis turned to the direction of the voice that came right next to him.

_ Crystal…?  _

He wanted to say something, especially the name of the girl who he didn’t expect to stand next to him. Yet, his throat betrayed him. He couldn’t even utter any words from his paled lips, leaving him completely muted, unresponsive to his childhood friend’s question. 

_ Is… is it really her? _

Ignis asked inwardly.

It is no way that the Gods would be so generous to grant his wish; not after he lost his uncle that became his only family, not after he knew what kind of fate Noctis had to fulfill for the future; he would have to sacrifice himself to save the world!

_ Perhaps… Gods aren’t that benevolent. _

Amidst his internal debate, it was getting harder for Ignis to breathe properly. Oddly, even though he couldn’t see, he could feel that his sight became hazy.

The clashing sound of metal sipping the enemy’s flesh entered his ears. Roars and growls that came from the impure creatures were howling to each other. Even without seeing, Ignis knew that Crystalcrown was in the middle of purging them. 

Moments later, he could feel the air current that kissed every inch of his skin had shifted into something novel. It lasted in an instant and during that moment, he didn’t know that Crystalcrown had just borrowed the Oracle’s light that was stored in Bahamut’s sword to defeat the daemons. 

Not long after, the scary voices had vanished completely and he knew that the Leonis female had successfully rid all of her opponents in his stead. 

Ignis looked up as he turned to his right and left, following the clashing sound that seemed to crash the ground. Despite the pain that stung his body, he frowned upon understanding what the girl was doing before he realized that Crystalcrown was drawing a haven circle. She then stabbed her sword to the ground before dispelling the creature of darkness… He knew it from the rumors. 

After the blade was stuck to the ground, the young man could feel the feathery sensation on his skin. It was Crystalcrown’s fingers who brought the familiar feel to him and before long, his body was being supported by her lithe figure, laying him down on the bed. It was the figure of his childhood friend whose presence he had waited for. 

"Crystal...?"

After he could feel the roseate opened her jacket and stripped his shirt, Ignis finally managed to breathe her name. It was as if she was about to do something he wouldn’t know. With the remainder of his strength, he tried to reach out for her. 

What Ignis didn’t know at that moment was what his best friend was doing right now, because Crystalcrown was biting her lips hard, trying to swallow the pain that she wanted to let out with a scream.

“I’m here, Ignis…” the Scientia heard the roseate replied and grabbed for his hand. The girl tangled their fingers as if to assure him that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I'm here…”

“Crystal… You’ve… returned… ?”

Muttered the man as he reached for the girl’s face. His gloved fingers were hesitant but they didn’t stop its motion. He began to trace every line that made of the female Leonis as he tried to ‘see’ the girl’s face through his gentle, yet awkward carress. 

It was the only thing he could do as someone who has lost their ability to see. Granted, his skin became his eyes and his fingers became his apparatus to make details of what he ‘saw’. He wanted to make sure that the figure he was speaking to wasn’t an illusion that his imagination conjured. Ignis swept the girl’s cheek, touching it ever so gently before moving his hand towards her lips that were trembling gently. 

_ This is truly the face of the girl that he deeply missed…  _

_ This is the girl whose presence he is always trying to find…  _

_ This is the girl who stripped his rationality simply because he knew she would be here in this dangerous place…  _

“Ignis…” the girl said as her voice breaking, which sounded as if it was difficult to even utter his name. He could feel Crystalcrown’s touch on his hands that were on her face, completely indulging herself in his warmth. “I’m back… I’m right here…”

It was something that he couldn’t control because before he realized it, Ignis found his arm encircled the girl close to his embrace. 

“I miss you…”

Ignis had no idea that his claim just made the Oracle’s heart almost stop beating. He didn’t even notice his hot breath sent tickles to the girl as she tried to indulge it by closing her eyes tightly. After all… He had just confessed his heart desire to which he wouldn’t show it in a straightforward fashion. 

“Ignis, you’re having a fever. I need to treat you first otherwise your temperature won’t drop,” the girl insisted while Ignis didn’t budge. He refused to let loose of his embrace on Crystalcrown, as if afraid of losing her for good this time. Having a deep understanding of her long-time comrade and childhood friend, the roseate immediately assured Ignis.

“It’s alright. I won’t go anywhere… I’m staying, okay?”

Her soft voice filled with promise worked like a spell to him. Aside from his own painstaking injuries, his embrace immediately loosened before he completely let go of her. 

His consciousness was getting blurry. His eyelids were fluttering softly before completely shut as he felt Crystalcrown cleaning the blood that was rushing from his wounds. In the remainder of his consciousness, he tried to open his eyes once again before turning right as if he could see the girl whose tending hands were trembling against him. He really wanted to assure her back, but he was not in the position to say so, all things considered. 

His breath was getting frantic as if telling the girl that he probably could no longer hold his own injuries. Even though Crystalcrown was being very gentle, the stinging was sent like numerous stabs to every inch of his body. Even though his healer was being very careful, it still felt like he was being torn inside out. 

_ He’s just… a burden for her. _

“Ignis, sorry… But please, be patient,” begged the roseate.

Even so, the dirty-blond man frowned on every gentle touch that tried to wipe away his blood. He knew that he was only being a burden for her, but it’s not like he could help it.

_ He’s not supposed to! _

_ He should’ve stood strong, not groveling weakly in moments like this! _

“I’m…. sorry… Crys… tal…”

Ignis didn’t have awareness that his own words had scarred Crystalcrown’s heart, suffocating her chest enough to make tears streaming down from her eyes. 

He didn’t know… that his statement had become yet another drive for the Oracle to commit something that shouldn’t be done. 

Amidst his fading consciousness, Ignis could still feel the gentle hand grazing his cheeks gently before feeling the cold sensation that swept his forehead. A breath escaped from the girl’s lips and the young man had an inclination that Crystalcrown brought their forehead together, but he didn't know that she was going to do the healing ritual by absorbing the wounds of her patient. 

The Oracle began her ritual as she willingly let Ignis’ pain to transfer to her nerves. In return, after a few minutes passed, the pain seemed to slowly disperse from Ignis as his handsome face slowly became calmer. His unregulated breath had become steadier, and the heat on his skin had returned to normal. 

However, in contrast to Ignis who was getting better, Crystalcrown sounded as if she was holding back the pain. The dirty-blond haired didn’t know that his savior’s face was tugged into a frown that tried to hold the pain she received upon her ritual. The scars began to appear on her skin and the blood began to drop to the ground.

_ He was unaware of the face the love of his life is making…  _

_ Yet…  _

_ He knew that Crystalcrown is not okay…  _

"Crystal?"

Feeling his body became lighter and free of pain, Ignis quickly rose from his bed as he tried to feel the air to find the girl who didn’t answer to his call. 

“What’s the matter, Crystal? Are you alright?”

He asked once more, restlessness was apparent in his voice. The beat on his chest began to thump uncomfortably with the suffocation it took.

He just knew that the girl had done something that endangered her own life for him. 

“I’m fine. Are you… are you okay, Ignis?”

Lies. She’s lying and the King’s advisor was aware of that. With hesitation, Ignis brought his hand to touch the girl’s face to make sure what happened to her. And within that second did he jerked. Because right now, he could feel it from the tip of his finger; her burning forehead that was supposed to be at the normal temperature.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re alright to me….” 

His statement invited a smile from the girl’s pale lips. Even so, Crystalcrown didn’t utter anything. Her lips shut tight, refusing to let out any sound to escape, and responded to the Scientia.

An awkward silence fell between them, one that had successfully upset the handsome male. When he wanted to open his mouth, he too didn’t manage to let out any sound. Instead, he just gently brushed Crystalcrown’s fair cheek as she tried to endure her pain. 

Then Crystalcrown jerked as she promptly distanced herself from Ignis. 

“Where are you going, Crystal?”

Her sudden movement made Ignis look up in reflex. Crystalcrown seemed to be standing and he could hear the clangs of tools that she rummaged. He tried to reach out for the girl based on her sound’s location, trying to hold her down because he felt too worried. Unfortunately, only air responded to his touch. 

“Bathroom.”

Without waiting for his reply, Ignis knew that Crystalcrown had left the room. He could hear the girl walking down the stairs very slowly. When he heard her footsteps stopped, she opened the door which he believed to be a bathroom before slamming it harshly. 

As Crystalcrown’s presence completely left the room, Ignis looked down. His dirty-blond strands fell forward and covered his forehead. His brows were knitted into a serious frown… Actually, he looked scary to be more accurate. 

His long fingers tangled with each other as he forced his supposed brilliant mind to digest the situation. 

One second… 

Two second… 

Three second… 

And four minutes had passed since the man tried to speculate the events and drew conclusions inside his head. He untangled his fingers, before bringing one of his hands to his chest. To the place where he was scarred by one of the daemons several hours ago to be precise. In that same moment, his face looked stoned when there wasn’t any trace of the wounds left there. 

The rumbling in his chest became stronger, engulfing his tensed body completely as his mind reached to a frightening and agonizing speculation.

The man gritted his teeth as he roughly ran his hair with his fingers before leaning his body in frustration. Like pieces of puzzles that had been completed, Ignis finally got the grasp of Crystalcrown’s situation.

The Oracle tried to heal him… or rather, she was absorbing Ignis’ share of wounds by making herself to be the one in pain. 

The suffocation in his chest became unbearable. After all, his original motive to come there was to ease Crystalcrown’s burden. After all, he decided to go to Caem so he could greet his childhood friend with a smile, and held those hands while giving her all the sweet praises he could think of for her remarkable efforts. However, fate didn’t give him such luxuries. He ended up making her suffer quite literally by taking in his share of wounds and pain. 

_ Why… Why does he keep hurting that girl? _

“You must’ve done something, Crystal.”

It was a statement that greeted the roseate once she returned to the room. The man had already stood after he heard her footsteps approaching the room. 

“Of course… I heal you,” the girl answered nonchalantly as she walked to the nightstand to fix the equipment that seemed to be scattered. 

“Are there any consequences to it? You—” Ignis paused. His gloveless hands clenched hard so that his knuckles turned white, “—you don’t sound you’re okay to me.” 

“I’m just exhausted. Not getting used to this power yet.”

_ Lies…  _

“Can you assure me that you’re not, in fact, lying to me?”

_ Why would she lie to him?! _

“I don’t-”

The Oracle’s word was cut abruptly and Ignis was the cause of it. He brought himself to the girl that was facing him with her back before forcing her to face him. He was successful in his attempt because Ignis could feel her eyes on his blind ones. 

“I can’t no longer see,” said the man hoarsely, “So please don’t lie anymore and keep making me worry.”

Ignis’ fingers moved to trace the arm that was wrapped with bandages—the one he knew shouldn’t be covered with anything—, before finally reaching to her trembling shoulders. He tightened his grip slightly, pressuring the woman so she would tell him the truth. 

If his green orbs were still intact, he could’ve seen through her lies. He might be playing along with Crystalcrown’s lies who was reluctant to let him know about her true condition. Even so, he could still protect her from the shadows by watching her every move, and had there been any dangers inflicted on her, his body would’ve moved before he could even think. 

Unfortunately, he no longer had those luxuries. He could no longer take an independent move that he could easily execute in the past. If his roseate friend hid something about herself, he didn’t know what kind of steps he would take as he could no longer observe her from the shadows, and his body could no longer move on its own when she needed him. 

Being blind had been upsetting him. That is why he wanted Crystalcrown to be honest with him. Small truths wouldn’t matter, because even with little information that he had, he could prepare the steps he could prepare for the future. 

_ That’s why, please… No more lies…  _

“You—” after the silence had passed for several seconds, the person before him finally opened her mouth and let out a cracked voice. His grip on her was tighter when he heard her sound. “You could see again, Ignis. I can return your sight.”

Ignis froze. Her statement crawled to his ears like a violent worm that made his body stunned altogether. His now gray orbs dilated before moving violently. They looked as if they were dancing while trying to find the meaning in his darkness—of course, not that he could see them. 

The man hadn’t even said anything regarding this matter but he could feel the girl brought her face close to his along with her trembling hands. Crystalcrown tiptoed and right now, the distance between their forehead was no more. 

Ignis felt his heart thump violently as they pumped in an irregular tempo. The feeling of discomfort filled his chest as the silence had once again engulfed the space. It didn’t take too long before he flinched as he could feel his left eye being pulled by an unknown force. On the next instant, his body tensed when he opened the part of his body that was wounded… and on the next moment, his heart felt as if they had stopped beating when he… when he saw the reflection of that girl. 

"Arrrrgghhhh!!!" 

"Crystal!!"

The girl’s screeching scream shattered the silence completely and Ignis—who completely discarding the fact that there was no longer darkness on his sight as color returned to his vision—grabbed the girl’s shoulder again in reflex. His face fell the more he had to witness her piercing cry. 

“Ignis—” the man jerked, his now green left orb gazed on the roseate who was curling on his arms, “I… I need to heal the other one.”

When his eyes met hers, Ignis could feel his heart was getting crumbled at her sight. In front of him, the view he caught with his recovered eye, was the sight of Crystalcrown who gazed back at him with a pair of different eye colors. The pink color on her left that he had long admired was now replaced with a shade of grey. Not only that, the left part of her eyes were covered with ugly smears resembling those of his burnt wounds… 

The Scientia’s eyes widened in realization upon processing what had been happening in that split second. His lips opened at the shock and when he thought his heart had been sore enough, it felt like they were  _ shattered _ this time. 

“Why?”

Was the only word that escaped the man’s lips. There was nothing else that he could mutter in this situation. 

“Only one left to go… Let me heal it…”

Ignis hand moved to the girl’s wrist, reaching it as fast as he could to prevent whatever she was about to do. Crystalcrown felt the strength on his grip and they were screaming Ignis’ rawest emotions; Chaos. 

“Is this the consequences?!” he raised his voice, devoid of any calmness. “You’re hurt, you just lost—-” his throat was sore and his whole body was hot. Oddly enough, he was trembling as if he was cold and with that, he couldn’t even finish his sentence. 

“Why… Why must you hurt yourself for me? Why…?”

The girl insisted as her body rebelled to escape from his grip. “I’m not finished yet, Ignis. Let go of me!”

“I don’t need it!”

His body needed it. He had to recover and fight to protect. Hence why his statement sounded like a lie as they were contradictory to his needs. And yet, he was far from lying, because the deepest part of his desire had said so. Even if he wanted his eyes to be able to see the light once again, he wouldn’t trade it with someone’s life… especially if that someone is his beloved. 

_ Why?! _

“Ignis… I’ve failed to protect you. This is my resolve, so please… Don’t you dare to stop me.”

“I can’t, Crystal.”

Why must he inflict her pain again and again? His wish wasn’t supposed to be complicated. He just wanted to see her smile, showing how much happiness she had received in her life. He even let her go to Noctis’ embrace willingly because he knew he couldn’t give her the happiness she deserved. And yet, the girl kept wailing in pain, trapped in her suffering, and he was the cause. 

“Ignis.”

Suddenly, he found himself in a shock when the girl tore away and brought her smaller hands that were just around his face back. His heart began to waver when his green orb saw her left face that was streaming with tears becoming closer to him. He almost winced at her touch as he held back the tremor that gave him the feeling that he tried to kill. 

_ Why must this girl always give up something precious for his sake? _

_ Why must this girl always do anything for him? _

_ Why... _

_ Why can’t he give her happiness?  _

_ Why… Why must this feeling of affection and love resurface once more? _

“Ah!”

A small squeak escaped from her lips when Ignis roughly pushed the roseate’s body on the mattress behind them. But it wasn’t the shocking thing that happened to the roseate because their distance was being erased by Ignis. His head lowered, before Ignis crashing his lips to the girl’s that he loved dearly. 

“Ignis, stop!”

_ Stop it, Ignis! _

_ Stop! _

It was wrong… This was wrong and he shouldn’t continue further than this. His mind knew it and they were screaming at his body, begging them to stop doing this despicable thing. 

Hadn’t he hurt her enough? And now he was hurting her more even though he  _ tried _ to remove his grip on Crystalcrown. And yet… It was as if something took over his control. Something so raw that he had to restrain for these whole fourteen years because he knew that his King also held the same feelings for the same girl that he loved. 

And that something prevented him from letting her go. 

It drove his body out of control. The more he tried to force himself into her, the more he actually kept her under him. The more he rejected this despicable act, the more insistent his body was to lock the girl’s legs by trapping her figure between his thighs, bringing their body closer altogether. 

_ Why did he stoop so low? _

_ He’s not being himself! _

_ Stop it! _

“No!” Ignis gasped sharply when the stinging sensation attacked his lips… It was Crystalcrown who bit her. “Stop it, Iggu, please… Please don’t hurt yourself any more than this—”

Her words were hanging in the room that fell into a disturbing silence. Despite the dim light in that room, the trace of the tears that left from the dirty blond’s eyes was still illuminated. 

He cried. His tears broke after he just realized that he hurt the woman he vowed to protect. 

His fingers didn’t leave their spot from Crystalcrown’s. In fact, his grip became stronger as they looked at each other’s mismatched eyes, drowning into the depth of their gazes. His green reflected all of the affection that he didn’t bother to conceal anymore and the roseate could only respond to them with a pair of somber eyes. 

“I love you, Crystal. I’ve always been.”

Tears still streaming down to his cheeks, Ignis’ head dive between Crystalcrown’s neck and shoulder. Mirroring his feelings, Crystalcrown’s tears that were welling on her eyes finally broke down, wetting her cheeks. The man still held the girl’s hand. His sobs, albeit let out very faintly, was heard on the right side of the girl before once again confessing his feelings.

“Sorry… I love you…”

His voice was hoarse, and hearing that made the roseate Leonis’s heart almost went into pieces… before feeling them pump erratically. Ignis was very aware that his statement was very inappropriate, considering everything that he had done. It was too late on his part. Very late. 

_ He… He had let her go for Noctis’ sake.  _

“It’s too late.... Let me go, Ignis.”

Granted, it was a natural answer that he deserved. He knew that he was supposed to understand it. And yet— 

“Let me stay by your side…” Ignis whispered as he lifted his body. He moved his thumb to wipe away the sadness that didn’t stop falling from the girl’s face who was trapped under him. 

He then declared.

“At least… allow me to do so until Noct’s return.”

※End of Chapter 4 - Ignis Scientia※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my fav chap.   
> I love the way they struggling because of their love.
> 
> Also... I love it when Crystalcrown gave him back his sight.


	5. Gentiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> She was a nuisance. An existence who made the God always felt nauseous.   
> She, who was His comrades was a failure. It's because she show a mercy... to His pawns.

_ They were figures that got hurt, _

_ They were pawns whose life filled with sadness... _

_ The binding red strings were not as gentle as it seems, _

_ As they brought scars to heart and brought the blood shed from the skin…  _

_ Hearts and feelings toyed, _

_ Left separately in order to keep the story unveiled…  _

_ Manipulation is an absolute thing, _

_ As the desire was not allowed to be directed as they wanted…  _

_ They were pitiful creatures,  _

_ Forced to absolutely walk on a piece of rope…  _

_ No matter how hard they try to defy, _

_ The storyline won’t stop proceeding until the predestined end…  _

_ The feeling that was supposed to be one, _

_ Had to be separated for the sake of completing a story…  _

_ And…  _

_ No being could stop the stream, _

_ No one, except the writer of this tragic story…  _

* * *

A woman whose hair was dark as night put her eyes with an empty gaze under two couples that were lying down on their slumber; One was a woman with a roseate hair color and the other was a man who had a contrasting dark-blond hair. The woman’s body stood still with her hand tangled under her stomach, a gesture that was her signature. Her beautiful face seemed to be calm and her red lips were shut tight. 

She was silent, allowing the clock’s finger to be the only one that produced any sound of its echo, filling every corner of the house’s bedroom that was long discarded by its owner. The said room was once the remnants as well as the silent witness of the laughter that belonged to the figures before her—they and their companion—before tragedy struck them. 

They tried to protect each other, at the stake of their lives, and yet, all those efforts were unfruitful. 

Despite that, after years of observing them, the woman was sure that these figures in this written story were so strong. The reason was that, even though their trials were filled with struggles and hardships, they would keep smiling and laughing while holding each other’s hands so they could stick to each other. 

However, it was a once upon a time story… when they were still one and stranger to be disunited. Right now, everything was a little different. 

Ever since they had lost two foundations of their little family, the Prince who was soon-to-be the King, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and the Oracle soon-to-be, Crystalcrown Leonis, the laughter was suddenly dispersed. No longer were there silly banters that escaped their lips, as only words of longing and self-assurance were breathed to the Eos dark sky. 

Smiles after smiles that tugged prettily on each of their faces were no longer and those who were left—those who should be used to walk together—decided to scatter, gone, as they no longer were side by side. They would find their own business to attend… rather, they would try to find their own closure, one with their own pace. 

Unfortunately, it was what they had decided. No longer together and had their paths crossed as it would be too painful to do anything without the King and the soon-to-be Oracle. They chose to wait in loneliness while trying to strengthen their heart until the time to unite came. 

The Argentum man decided to return to Hammerhead, helping the middle-aged man Sophiar’s granddaughter, to create bright lamps so they could stir away from the dark creatures—making him an easy target for people’s teasing as his decision was clearly seen as his attempt to court Cidney. Not only that, but the bright-haired man also trained his ability, by helping to get rid of the demons who kept increasing in numbers as the world became darker. 

The Amicitia man decided to return to Lestallum, together with the only family he had left, Iris Amicitia. Like his blond companion, he too, worked together with the hunters as the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive were on the defense to take down the enemies—even though it was getting tough as the number of the night creatures kept increasing. Even so, both he and the Marshal, ‘Cor, the Immortal’, the word of giving up was not in their dictionary. They kept fighting as if they were strangers to exhaustion. They would keep giving their commands, holding onto their posts for the sake of fulfilling their duties as the population’s protector which became decreasing until their King returned. 

The Scientia man, with his own limitation, had to face a bitter turmoil within himself during the first months of his separation from his comrade. He had lost the light on his green eyes which resulted in him fighting by himself in this darkness. Without fear, he forced himself to train, to keep honing his skill so he could return to his useful former self—even though it wouldn’t be a hundred percent of success all things considered. 

Day by day the struggle was getting even harder for the young man. He tried to concentrate, maximizing all of his senses to aid him in his fights. He had his nose enhanced so he could detect the enemy’s location. His hearing was trained to be sharper so he could identify the enemy’s movements. 

Despite facing opposition from people who were close to him, Ignis Scientia didn’t deter as he was persistent to keep fighting. He would face the ones that were easy to strike with one swing, to the ones that could kill him instantly if he wasn’t careful. The King’s counselor didn’t waver. His dagger had always been by his side, dedicated for many. Not only that, but he also prepared himself to use the kitchen knife again, back to the kitchen as he used to. Everything he had done in the past… was what made him the way he is now. A figure who won’t change for the sake of his King and also his future Queen, Crystalcrown.

The woman who was still standing, brought her head down a little as the images of the three youngsters passed her mind. Her closed eyelids were opened once again as the last memory replied in her head. Her gaze tracked to the figures that were not awake. 

The roseate was an Oracle-to-be under her tutelage, one who persistently asked her so she could be the one who looked after those three youths. Indeed, such was the reason why the figures of Argentum, Amicitia, and Scientia crossed her mind. Crystalcrown, who was in the middle of her painful ritual, would always force herself to check Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and even Cor. The girl begged her so she would tell her their whereabouts. 

Her earnest request had made God’s messenger, Gentiana, difficult to reject. Therefore, she agreed to her terms, separating herself from Crystalcrown under a promise; the Oracle-soon-to-be won’t be allowed to do anything until her return. 

With her magical prowess, Gentiana began to visit the figures that the roseate had asked her to. From afar, a safe distance, did she observe the daily life of these men. Once she thought she had seen enough, she would return to Crystalcrown and tell her what she saw, down to the very trivial activities. And every time she would tell them, her Oracle would sit in the ruins, heard her very seriously. The roseate lips would tug into a smile and her orbs would twinkle occasionally. Her tired face would be replaced with color as if the information about her friends and her foster father, Cor Leonis, were the medicine for every pain that embedded her body. 

Sometimes, there was pity reflected from Gentiana’s eyes whenever she was reminded of how beautiful the girl’s face was when she talked about her story. Crystalcrown kept asking that she would do her best to finish her training so she could return to her friends’ side. And here she was, in Lucis. However, there weren’t emotional smiles plastered on her face and whispers of longing that was around… instead, it was only sadness due to the crack in the heart that returned to the people she was facing. 

Gentiana slowly shifted her gaze to the dirty-blond man—the person whom she knew to be special for her Oracle. If it was possible, she would let out a long exhale whenever she saw Ignis. After all, she had already witnessed the man’s struggle. He had worked himself to death, in order to make himself useful despite his disabilities. To make him the man he used to be; a reliable person. 

Gentiana was sure how big Ignis’ determination was so he could be a person that could of use, to be a person who could fight without being a liability to his comrades eventually. And knowing that would only make pity to arrive in her heart. 

However, it wasn’t only that. She also knew another point that she couldn’t describe with words. It was the fact that she knew that the youth was one of the big sacrifices to bring this story into a major success.

Gentiana promptly held her grip tighter, an unconscious gesture she committed. Her beautiful expression remained still, however, if one squinted deeper, one would see the pain that flashed through her green orbs which she failed to conceal. And such, her sadness became unbearable when she had to witness the Scientia—who fell asleep on the edge of the bed, right beside Crystalcrown—suddenly showed a little movement, showing that the man had woken up from his slumber. 

The messenger of God immediately masked her presence as she didn’t want the man to know her standing there. With a mouth that shut tight, she observed how Ignis looked at the girl that was laying next to him with a sentiment that made one’s chest tightened. 

This is what it means. This is something she had just figured out in her third year with Crystalcrown. This is the truth that made things difficult to just stare at the girl who held the burden she had been carrying for the past two millennials with a nonchalant gaze. 

The fact that… 

These two people in front of her could unite. 

_ She should’ve realized Bahamut’s craftiness…  _

_ She could’ve saved Lunafreya that night…  _

_ She could’ve… She could’ve done it all…  _

_ So that both Crystalcrown and Ignis could unite…  _

God’s messenger’s face began to shift, showing a sentiment that was difficult to be described in words. She saw the two, especially the Scientia who now reached for the girl’s hand in a gentle manner. Then she watched Leonis' face who was still deep in her slumber. She was the girl who was supposed to replace Lunafreya as an Oracle, a person who had faced so many hardships to revive her strength, a person who had to held back her pain whenever she had to undergo a ritual… a person who kept moving forward even though there were too many times she almost lost her life on the Glacian hand’s,  _ her _ hands.

While standing still, she witnessed that the man brought his lips to the girl's back of the hand. Upon seeing that, Gentiana couldn’t help but drop her head. She couldn’t bear to see the suffering that they would have to face. They’re two figures who loved each other deeply, and they could’ve been together had they weren’t assigned to each of their own roles for the decided storyline’s sake.

The woman gripped her hand tighter once again after the truth had been echoed inside her head. Indeed… The scriptwriter of this fate,  _ Draconian _ , feared that if his pawns would move on its own, discarding the scenarios he had written so carefully like what happened to the first Lucis Caelums, Ardyn and Somnus. And because of that fear, the God of War had planned a certain  _ something _ as if it was absolute to be fulfilled. 

First, Bahamut had bestowed a revelation to Sylva Nox Fleuret so the pink crystal that had been cared for generations by the Fleuret in Tenebrae—crystal which belonged to Crystalcrown—to be moved to Regis Lucis Caelum’s possession. 

Sylva, the Oracle during that period, obliged the God of War’s revelation without any questioning. She then gave Crystalcrown to Regis and promised that the baby would be safe in Lucis. 

If one looks at it in plain view, the order is something that is harmless and doesn't seem to have hidden motives behind it. However, Bahamut is a God that could easily conceal his desire in the form of the words that mere mortals who heard him wouldn’t suspect anything. And Gentiana, finally realizing why Crystalcrown, Ardyn’s daughter, shall be taken care of in Lucis. It was so she could live alongside the King of Light.

_ Draconian _ wanted Noctis and Crystalcrown to be raised together so they would develop romantic feelings for each other. 

Why? 

Maybe because he wanted to demolish every single Lucis Caelum bloodline. He wanted Noctis—who finally had figured out Crystalcrown’s past and future fate—to sacrifice his own life under the premise of freeing the pain that shackled the woman he loved. He wanted Crystalcrown—who had already known Noctis’ fate—to be able to do anything for Noctis, even losing her own life to save the King of Light’s life. 

Bahamut knew that Lucis Caelum was a cursed bloodline that always loved too much. That being said, the love could either turn into a miracle or an ugly disaster. Hence why he wanted these two people to love each other so they could protect themselves with all their lives. All so that their bloodline extinction could be secured. 

Even so, his desire didn’t seem they would be easily materialized. 

Maybe it was successful on Noctis' part, as he did grow a lot of feelings towards Crystalcrown. However, the girl could only see Ignis in her eyes. Crystalcrown had fallen for Ignis and once again, invited anger to God since his fear inflamed. 

Bahamut thought that Lucis Caelum’s demise would probably fail once again. 

This is where Gentiana realized something. For completing his own story,  _ Draconian _ had purposely given the girl the ability to read the future, that is Noctis’ death, on her eighteen birthday. Bahamut had intentionally shown her so there would be a powerful sympathy that appeared on the girl’s heart. Then, such sentiment would be easily used by God and manipulate Crystalcrown into thinking that it was ‘love’.

Crystalcrown only loved Ignis, but Bahamut wanted his pawns to unite. It would be convenient if Noctis and Crystalcrown could let go of their lives by protecting each other. Bahamut wanted ‘Lucis Caelum extinction’ to happen right in front of His eyes. That’s why He had to manipulate the girl’s feelings by making her believe that her sympathy was love. 

For the sake of a God’s selfishness… 

For the sake of satisfying the Draconian’s hatred… 

And… Gentiana… had just realized all of these… 

If she could, Gentiana would love to let out all the air from her lungs and freed the sickening feeling from her chest even for a little. After knowing the truth and capable of sympathizing with Human’s feelings, —feelings that grew when she fell for Ifrit and the moment she had spent with Lunafreya in the past—had peeled her heart. She pitied them. She really wanted to do something and yet, she knew she couldn’t do anything but joined in as a spectator until this story ended. 

And by the end of the story means every Lucis Caelum would let out their last breath while the sunlight would once again kiss the skin of every surviving creature. 

Because… Eos was the object of his protection, not the one that lived in it. 

“I’m sorry…”

The Messenger gasped. Her hair strands danced as she looked up. The Scientia was expressing a look that could make Crystalcrown sobbed if she woke up from her slumber. Gentiana didn’t even realize that sadness had invaded her forcefully once again because her knuckles, which were gripped very tightly, had turned white. 

Her eyes couldn’t look away from the two figures before her, and upon witnessing this, bitterness ran through her throat. The Scientia still held the roseate Leonis’ hands brimming with an aura that was easy to comprehend. 

There was disappointment, anger, regret, even sadness, and Gentiana was sure that those sentiments melted into one on that figure’s chest. One didn’t need to ask the Scientia man his feelings, because it was apparent that the dirty-blond was deep in his own self-blaming, cursing every single act that he had committed for Crystalcrown last night. 

After all, he let himself succumb to the love and desire that he had long buried. 

The God’s messenger casted her gaze down—again—, remembering how she had used the magical power that belonged to Umbra to travel back to the past—so she could know more about her soon-to-be Oracle. She went to the past, seeing how the girl grows, watching from afar how she used to be so full of life—unlike now. The girl had a huge smile plastered on her face and would turn into a smug grin occasionally beside her childhood friends, Ignis and Noctis. 

And inadvertently, it was also the moment when she figured out something about Scientia; Ignis is a figure that’s used to kill his own feelings. 

Indeed. 

That man could easily suppress his own affection, ignoring every love sparks that grew within him whenever he saw Crystalcrown. However, when Gentiana had to witness the seconds of Crystalcrown’s fragility after Bahamut gave her the future vision through her dreams, she also noticed the bespectacled man’s will to let the roseate haired to Noctis had wavered. 

The fact that he had to witness his childhood friend in this pitiful state made the pain inside Ignis’ heart to keep growing. And granted… The recent regression had made the King’s advisor lose his cool. The harbored feeling of love and affection which he used to suppress was getting harder to control. The calmness which was his virtue could no longer be maintained. His emotions were haphazard, making the walls he had tried to build for all of his twenty-one years of living utterly crumble in an instant. 

The man tried to pry away from her and yet he kept leaning in. He claimed that he had let her go and yet he remained. He prayed of her happiness in another man’s arms and yet kissed her deeply. 

Gentiana closed her eyes once more. Oh really, why must she be the spectator of this story of tragedy, of suffering? Why must Bahamut manipulate the girl’s feelings so she and Ignis wouldn’t be together? Why must Ignis keep making Noctis his first priority in his life to the point where he would let go of the love of his life just because Noctis desired her too?

The red thread’s knot was so persistent, to the point of leaving scars and eventually let the red liquid to drop to the ground. 

_ Pitiful…  _

“Noctis…” 

Gentiana’s closed eyes slowly before revealing her orbs when Oracle’s quiet voice was heard. The roseate haired eyes’ were still closed, deep frowns and sweats dripping down from her forehead. She sleep talked, calling a man’s name who was facing his own battle—gathering his power as a true King, a true savior. And… upon listening to her utter Noctis name, the dirty-blond man jerked sharply as he let go of her hands. 

She observed every single gesture that the smart man’s let out. His body that was leaning towards Crystalcrown—as he was indulging his right cheek on her palm—abruptly straightened, completely tearing his distance from the roseate Leonis. The man clenched his fists, clearly trying to neutralize the pain that just slashed his chest. Gentiana knew that the Scientia’s heart hadn’t recovered from the scar that was embedded in it, and yet, he had to hear another man’s name that escaped from Crystalcrown’s lips. 

It wasn’t Ignis' name that she uttered because the girl had finally belonged to the King… 

It was apparent that the man’s clench became even stronger looking from the expression that he was making. His gaze fell to the floor, forlorn was easily reflected from those eyes. Gentiana understood the bitterness very well. Admittedly it would feel as if the unpleasant feeling crawled to his mouth as if begging the man to accept and realize his mistake. 

As she remained still on where she stood, the Goddess, which shifted herself as a messenger, rolled her green orbs. Her eyes followed the Scientia man who promptly stood from his seat, before taking the canned food that he always brought, before walking out from the room—she knew that he was heading to the kitchen to prepare for the meal. 

However, her gaze halted when the man stopped his steps abruptly. It was as if his body froze and it was because there was a slight movement coming from Crystalcrown. 

"Crystal…?"

The girl slowly raised her eyelids, revealing both pink and gray orbs. Still laying down on the bed, the girl blinked several times as the ceiling greeted her blurry vision. After several seconds passed, Crystalcrown was silent still as she slowly regained her consciousness. 

From her apparent movements, Gentiana realized that the crystal princess was still feeling lightheaded—the girl grimaced as she felt the pain on her forehead. The roseate attempted to soothe the numbness by massaging the muscle, hoping that it could ease her aching headache. 

“How are you feeling, Crystal?”

The man asked very gently and Crystalcrown instinctively looked up to him. However, Gentiana could see roseate’s reaction coming. She knew that the girl would get startled upon the realization of what had happened last night; She scoot herself to the edge of the bed, wrapping her body with the thin white blanket as if to defend herself when the Scientia man was about to touch her… And she wasn’t wrong. 

“I’m just—” the man couldn’t finish, his voice cracked as he could barely remain cool. He withdrew his hand that was about to touch her forehead before continued, “—want to check your body temperature.”

“I’m fine.”

Was the reply she gave to him. It was not sweet and gentle like it used to be, because they sounded very flat. Crystalcrown, still wearing Ignis’ shirt, was frozen on her spot. Her hand though, clenched at the white fabric hard as if they were her only defense. 

Gentiana’s eyes still focused on the Scientia man, expecting the face that he would make next. 

Then Gentiana glanced back at the girl. Ignis was about to open his mouth, most likely to say something to deny Crystalcrown’s claim. However, he halted when he could feel the girl’s aura that was so different, so detached. It was as if there was a wall that she built between them. Despite that, the edges of Ignis’ lips were tugged upward, showing her a smile that looked so painful for Crystalcrown to see.

“Then I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

Said the man as he closed the door, leaving Crystalcrown in that humid bedroom. The echo of his footsteps was heard and Gentiana decided to close her eyelids once again. It wasn’t necessary for her to follow the Scientia man’s movements nor the look of anguish from the young Leonis as she saw her childhood friend’s retreating back. The door’s echo was so slow and it left an unsettling feeling on her ears. 

Indeed. It wouldn’t be necessary for her eyes to witness the crack in their relationship. 

Gentiana began to walk, approaching the door that separated the girl and the man who was still glued on the other side of the room. 

“ _ Ouji _ … I’m so sorry… I can’t even protect myself… Please… Please hurry back… I miss you… I want to see you…” 

—was Crystalcrown last word that the Ice Goddess could hear before she passed the door that separated the two unnoticed. Without even batting an eye, the woman stood still, because right beside her was the dirty-blond man who was clenching his fist so tightly as he was holding back the pain that flashed in Crystalcrown’s face. With the image still fresh on his mind, the man bit his lower lip hard, trying to inflict the pain on his own. 

Even though her eyes were still concealed beneath her eyelids, Gentiana knew that tears began to fall from the man’s eyes, wetting his cheeks and filling the room with his sadness. The woman could only say nothing, as her heart was ached upon witnessing Ignis’ heart that was shattered again. Consequently, she could feel her chest clenching to her kin’s, God of War’s, doing. 

The hand that she had been clenching became even firmer after she had to be shoved... With the two’s love that ran so deep. 

.

.

.

The squeaking sound from the stairs’ wood informed the Glacian—and Scientia—that the long-haired roseate had finally shown herself after for some time. Gentiana looked up to Ignis, who had been looking rather gloomy and stiff behind the dining room’s table downstairs. He seemed to freeze even more upon the approaching footsteps. 

The woman turned back her head as one of her green orbs made sure that the girl would join him finally. After a few seconds passed, Crystalcrown and Ignis’s eyes met each other. However, it didn’t last long because the roseate tore away her gaze first, reluctant to keep the staring contest for long. 

_ Crystalcrown couldn’t even look into his eyes…  _

“There is something that I have to tell you.”

In the end, the King’s advisor opened his mouth, forcing the girl to finally get her grip together and had an actual conversation with him.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

As usual, Gentiana could only stand stiff near the wall as she concealed her presence slowly, granting privacy for the two to hopefully settle down their tension. Without opening her eyes, she knew that Crystalcrown—who had been answering Ignis’ question curtly—began to walk away and approaching the door. 

It was clear she wanted to run away from this situation.

However, the girl halted just before she could reach for the doorknob. She found her wrist to be locked by the man’s hand. The notion instantly reminded her of the event from the last night in which Ignis suddenly caught her hand. The girl was surprised. Yes, Gentiana knew it in an instant, that her Oracle-to-be disciple tried to tear away from Ignis’ grip. Her face was filled with fear, but Ignis’ face showed shock upon her response.

_ Is this what you want to see, Bahamut? Watching two people who are supposed to love each other flashing pain from their eyes? _

“I want to apologize for what I have done last night.” Ignis finally said which inflicted some slight reaction from the girl’s body. “I’m the one who turned you like this. I did something disrespectful to you, I—”

“Stop it, Ignis.” 

The girl’s tone was eerily calm and low as if she was not bothered with anything, and yet, clearly there were unmended wounds on her chest. However, Gentiana knew that the act wouldn’t last for long, especially if Crystalcrown held it for the man. After all, while in her ritual, Gentiana had always known how much she cared for the King’s advisor after Cor; the girl would always ask for Ignis’s doing after asking about her foster father's condition. 

Ignis had always been Crystalcrown’s focus every time she returned to Lucis. 

Indeed… the first thing Crystalcrown did once she arrived in the country where her friends be are not to clean the sky, but returning the Scientia’s man sight instead. 

Gentiana held her breath upon watching the girl’s hand that was balled as if she didn’t want to be drowned in this emotional turmoil, and finally opened the door’s handle so she could leave the room. However, her movement stopped when Ignis held the door, preventing her from leaving.

“You—” the man began, voice sounded so heavy. “—could punch me.”

Once Ignis offered it, the girl didn’t waste her time and landed her fist on his handsome face. However, it didn’t have enough force as her strength wasn’t recovered enough. The roseate Leonis’s gasping for breath, her face painted with a fury that resonated to her burning chest. 

_ Bahamut, they have cracked… Unmended like how it was supposed to be…  _

The harsh sound of the slamming door echoed throughout the house, informing Gentiana that Crystalcrown had ran far away. She let the cold, impure air kissed her figure that was wearing a long t-shirt—she no longer wore Ignis’ shirt.

Once again, if it’s possible, maybe Gentiana would express this displeasure by hissing exasperatedly. She didn’t find it to be pleasing when she knew she couldn’t do anything useful for her Oracle. This also contributed to a constant reminder of her inability to provide Lunafreya’s happiness. Especially when they were in that beautiful flower field, favorite of the Tenebrae’s princess when she had to witness the woman crying as she admitted her feelings of love for Noctis. 

Gentiana was tired of this pain and she could only express her helpless state with a sigh. 

She could only help Lunafreya by delivering her feelings to the King chosen by God after the girl faced her demise. 

That’s all she could do, nothing more. 

And unfortunately… Such a thing repeated once she became the last Oracle’s mentor whose cruel fate had been determined long before the girl was born. 

_ Can’t she really do anything? _

“An Oracle will clean the darkness, but she will fail.”

Gentiana suddenly decided to grace herself in front of the dirty blond man. She was speaking in a very gentle manner but the last part of her words was filled with emphasis. Her appearance was deliberate, an action to indicate so Ignis would stay there, right next to Crystalcrown even if she rejected his companion. Indeed… her action was intentional, because, if the tangled thread between them cannot be untangled, then the unconventional know would remain trapping them. 

“Bring her away from here, to the city that is surrounded by the light.” 

_ Oh King’s Advisor, take Crystalcrown away from here. Talk with her once again. _

Gentiana didn’t continue, her lips closed as she was sure she received the young Scientia’s attention. Her eyes shut tight, not allowing the man to seek the truth beneath her green orbs. 

Then, she slowly moved, bringing her body straight to the front so she could focus her attention to Crystalcrown who was already far from the house. She gestured to the man as her head motioned back to her Oracle. No words coming out from her lips, again, as she expected the man to observe what the young roseate about to do. 

Standing next to Ignis, Gentiana’s green eyes were still glued on Crystalcrown who was looking at the dark sky. The next moment, her roseate hair that fell to her waist shifted when the girl started to look down. The delicate girl was now bowing as she tangled her fingers. 

That moment, Ignis who had descended from the wobbly woods stairs in front of their lodge’s entrance began to witness how true the rumors are. Without blinking, he began to see the sky that somehow distorted, twirling into something that is akin to a thin line as if it was being absorbed. The impure began to be seeping into his childhood friend’s body that was glimmering with golden and pink rays. 

Gentiana who hadn’t moved from her place showed a little motion when she saw how tears began to fall down from Ignis’ eyes as he saw her Oracle was in the middle of doing her task; to cleanse the world. Without even asking, she knew the man must have been thinking about the last night’s events when the young roseate Leonis tried to heal him by absorbing all of his pains and wound inside his body.

“The impact has always been… considerable for Crystalcrown, but she will keep fighting.”

She didn’t let Ignis digest the shocking information, because right after she uttered her words, Gentiana was heading towards the roseate. Her black locks that fell gently were starting to fade away as they were replaced with silver. No longer were her locks hung freely on the air, because some strands began to be knotted into small braids.

After releasing her power, the whole landscape blanched at the impact, engulfing the body of her Oracle disciple who was crouching down as she clenched her locks forcefully. It was contrasting to her earlier gesture that was standing still. 

"Crystal! Ugh!"

Her eyes that were now purple turned to Ignis who was about to run to Crystalcrown several seconds ago. He couldn’t reach her though as he was completely frozen by her air. The Glacian smile appeared as the young man raised his arms so he could cover his eyes that began to sting his nerve, thanks to the temperature that dropped significantly in an instant. She nodded her head for a little as if assuring the man that everything would be alright despite his failed attempt to get closer to Crystalcrown.

**_“It is not possible with your current condition, Crystalcrown.”_ **

After she made sure Ignis was calm, her purple eyes looked down to Crystalcrown. She tried to communicate wordlessly with the girl whom she had spent these past 4 years because she knew the girl had the habit to act impulsively without caring for her own limits. 

“I can!”

The girl shook her head, shutting her eyes once again to increase her concentration. With this, Shiva landed, touching her beautiful face who was grimacing as the unseen scar hurt her indirectly. 

**_“And yet, the blackness on your skin proved that you are not able anymore, Crystalcrown. You are unstable.”_ **

Her voice was so gentle, so assuring because she could see flashes of displeasure on Crystalcrown’s pink eyes upon this situation. 

**_“There is another virus spreading inside you, and it is weakening your body. You saved that man last night, Crystalcrown. You shall halt your power and take a rest for now.”_ **

Both Glacian and the roseate’s eyes stared at each other. Few seconds passed and silent conversations were still heard through each other’s reflection. Moments later, it felt as if there was a sense of relief washed over the Goddess when she saw the Oracle’s eyes melted into gentleness—Crystalcrwon finally understood what she had just said. The roseate looked down as she saw the blackness that began grotesquely spreading beneath her skin. 

Shiva slowly reverted her power to normal after she was sure that Crystalcrown began to regain self-control—she would no longer put herself in danger thanks to her impulsive nature. Slowly, the whiteness that decorated their surroundings began to fade away, returning Cape Caem into a dark mess that was yet to be cleaned completely. 

Despite that, Gentiana hadn’t unfrozen the frost on Crystalcrown’s hands, after all the girl was still unable to repress Ardyn’s impure in a short time. The glimmer of pink and golden still engulfed her, however, the color wasn’t as vibrant as it’s used to—which is an indication that her effort to suppress the Starscourge on her body is slowing down. 

Shiva brought her purple orbs back to Ignis, who gave him a signal before retreating her figure. The man didn’t waste his time right after he understood her permission because the next moment, he held Crystalcrown’s body on time which almost fell harshly to the barren land. 

“Please, stay away from me now, Ignis...” 

The Goddess slowly reverted back to her human form, eyes closed and ears opened as she heard the weak sound that came out from the Oracle who tried to pry away from Ignis. Crystalcrown pushed Ignis’ chest with the little strength she had—she didn’t want the man to see her current state—, though they were met with failure. The next moment, the Scientia man lifted her body, carrying her on his arms to the direction of the inhabited house. After he settled down in the house, he finally let go of her slim figure gently on the dining chair. 

Then Ignis headed towards the stairs, the sound of its woods squeaking in the air. Crystalcrown promptly looked at her mentor. However, Gentiana didn’t give any signs that she would respond to her at all, her lips were still closed as she waited for the man to finish packing the man and the girl belongings inside the room—the room which became the mute witness of the young girl and man's cracked relationship. 

Gentiana motioned her head to the room. Even though they weren’t in the same space, she could see the man who was prepared with everything. He moved in haste, as if he didn’t want to waste any seconds at all. After that, the man once again scanned the room with his one eye, making sure that nothing was left. 

The God’s messenger eyes still glued to Ignis movement; the man’s steps became hurried once he saw Crystalcrown’s condition that worsened. Ignis swiftly took off the suit that he wore before putting them on his childhood friend. He winced when the girl almost refused his offer, though. 

“Where’s your car? We will head to Lestallum.”

Said the man carefully, in the hope Crystalcrown would open her mouth and properly respond. Unfortunately, he should’ve known better because the girl didn’t even open her mouth. She just fell in silence, as she buried her head on the arms that were crossed above the dining table. Seeing his friend’s condition that got worse, Ignis hand reached for the roseate’s head to caress it instinctively—that didn’t last long though because he immediately withdrew his hands that instant. 

“You can find Oracle’s ship down there in the port.”

Gentiana finally said something. Granted, she had enough of the pitiful display before her. After all, the interaction between these two people would end up messily had she not intervened so she took the liberty to answer in Crystalcrown’s place. 

Ignis responded with a nod, before slipping his strong arms behind Crystalcrown’s back and knees. He carried the girl once again, but this time, he didn’t have any difficulties as the girl fell silent and she didn’t struggle at all. 

With that… Gentiana could only hope that once they arrived in Lestallum later, these two figures’ relationship would be mended, even only for a little. 

.

.

.

“Iris! Can I use your room?!”

It was the first word that the Scientia man uttered to Iris Amicitia once they arrived in that tropical city. It was clear how upset the man was as he could feel Crystalcrown’s temperature that didn’t drop at all. 

In fact, they got worse.

Behind the Scientia, Gentiana saw the Amicitia girl, who was already twenty years old, shocked at their sudden appearance. But of course, it was only natural that she had such a reaction. After all, it had been months since Ignis’ visit to the Lestallum and the man suddenly reappeared with a demand that was rather concerning. There weren’t any greetings, no small talks at all, and the girl blinked in confusion several times.

“Crystal… she’s having a fever…”

Iris nodded instantly upon Ignis’ demand. Her usual sweet face twisted into both panic and chaos upon looking at Crystalcrown’s state—which she hadn’t met for the last four years—weak in the man’s arms. The brown-haired-girl then proceeded to guide one of her older brother’s best friends as she small ran to a room that became her personal room—because of the decreasing population, Iris is now using the room that was reserved for the refugees. As she guided Ignis, Gentiana, and Crystalcrown, Iris fell silent, undaring to even demand an explanation. She didn’t even try to start a conversation because right now, her priority was to lead them to their designated room. 

Upon looking at her strong will and sense of responsibility, Gentiana couldn’t help but feel a little amazed. 

“Thank you.”

Said the Oracle’s mentor who was on the edge of the door that led to the room. It was opened by then. Her green orbs met with Iris’ orbs, as she genuinely expressed her gratitude. The girl only nodded before proceeding to take her phone and calling Cor Leonis, Crystalcrown’s foster father. The name of the man was apparent to Gentiana’s eyes as she saw it from the girl’s phone screen. 

After Iris left, Gentiana masked her presence once again because she knew the two figures before her needed privacy. 

The dirty blond man had swiftly removed Crystalcrown’s shoes and socks… He actually tried to do anything just to make the roseate comfortable with her new surroundings. 

As Gentiana rested her back on the closed wooden door, she saw how Ignis body fell down. His knees on the grey floor beneath him as he tried to support his weight. All worries on the man’s face seemed to fade away with his exhausted body simultaneously. The woman realized that the man had been trying his best to assure himself over this crisis, to the point he didn’t even notice his own condition. 

With her closed eyes, Gentiana gazed straight at the man who was still on his knees. Ignis tried to keep his mismatched eyes lock on the girl who was unconscious. With a very slow motion, the man reached for Crystalcrown’s thin arms and brought them right in front of his forehead. At her touch that still had some warmth left in them, he leaned in, indulging the feeling as he shut his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… I’ve always hurt you… Please forgive my egoist self,” the man begged as his grip on her arms tightened. He kept whispering the words filled with guilt to the unconscious girl. He refused to open his eyes as his lips trembled on every word that left his lips. 

What Ignis didn’t know was that Crystalcrown didn’t completely lose her consciousness. She heard every single confession that left from the man’s words. 

“I… I couldn’t put my wish as a priority. I couldn’t show you how much I’ve always loved you. I couldn’t tell you how much I desire you. I can’t… I couldn’t! Because… I’ve always known that Noct also has the same feelings for you.” 

Even though it was faint, Gentiana squeezed her palm. Despite maintaining her calm façade, her heart felt as if thunder roared inside. 

She then slowly opened her eyelids, revealing those green orbs as they focused on the two figures that would always revert to their fragile shelves for the umpteenth time. 

It is so unfortunate… Because this wasn’t what she wanted… 

She only wanted them to talk to each other. Working things out so smiles would be present on their faces once again. 

_ Why does it have to be now that you’re being honest to me? _

_ Why now?  _

_ Even though I’ve always wanted you…  _

_ Why… now?  _

Gentiana’s grip tightened. Her face twisted into emotions as the words began to swarm on her head. She promptly looked at Crystalcrown, who was visibly frowning, clearly informing everyone that witnessing this moment that her heart was in turmoil upon Ignis’ confession. 

Curse her for hearing the Oracle’s heart right now. 

“Noct… he needed you more than I am,” said the man before he continued. 

“You’re the one he had left, Crystal. Only you who could support him after so many loved ones had left him. You’re the only one who must stay by his side. Even though I know my happiness is to be with you, so long you’re happy, I don’t mind locking these feelings away. 

_ Happy? You don’t even know that my happiness was to stay next to you…  _

_ Was…  _

“However, my will has once again wavered the moment he left you for an undecided amount of time. Back then, you cried again. Even after you said that you will keep being happy.”

Ignis bit his lip as he trembled even more. He tried to maintain his voice so they wouldn’t break.

“Then, you left… And at that time, I thought these feelings would go away because you’re no longer by my side. Ironically, our separation and the passing time only made my feelings for you to grow even more. I’ve always heard every single news about you. I’ve always tried to track your whereabouts.”

If it was even possible, Ignis’ grip on her became even stronger while still being mindful at the same time. His gesture showed the overwhelming emotions and affections towards Crystalcrown by his touch. “Finally, I heard the news about you who is going to return here, so I followed your trace. And yet… our reunion could only hurt you. You… sacrifice your eyes just for me… And because of that, all I did was to keep hurting you.”

Gentiana could feel her breath hitched as the roseate almost jumped in surprise when she could feel wetness on her slim fingers…  _ Ignis is… crying…  _

Now, Gentiana might be used to see Crystalcrown’s face whenever she was in pain. However, this time felt different but familiar at the same time. After all, both of them were women, who knew the feeling of heartbreak caused by the love of their life… especially the sentiment where they couldn’t unite back with their love. 

“Crystal… I’m sorry…” the man raised his head before releasing his right hand to caress Crystalcrown’s face.

“I… I love you.”

It was that moment when Gentiana found it very difficult to maintain her concealed presence. 

The fact that she could relate to Crystalcrown made her heart scarred. After all, the girl was trying her best to stay still so Ignis wouldn't know that she had been listening to him. Despite how hard it is to maintain her heart that is filled with turmoil, she did all she could to prevent her face from expressing any kind of emotion. All so he wouldn't know how his confession affected her so badly. 

However, the ice Goddess knew that it was only a matter of time before Crystalcrown's wall to crumble. Granted, she felt relieved when Ignis released his grip on her as he left the room.

Had he lingered for longer, he would have definitely caught Crystalcrown who was now sobbing her eyes out as she's unable to control her emotions. Had he didn't leave, he would have seen Crystalcrown who was biting her lip so hard that they bled.

Had the man stayed… he would have blamed himself even more and the pain he inflicted on himself wouldn't be mended forever. 

"Gentiana… Gentiana, I know you're here…" the girl called in between her sobs. Her voice was hoarse and her face flushed with all those crying. Alas, Gentiana didn't waste her time to reveal herself in front of the girl. 

"Crystal—"

“Gentiana, please accompany Ignis,” she began before gritting her teeth, “I haven’t even cleansed Lucis yet. There are still so many daemons out there and I didn’t make it to return both of Ignis’s eyes. Please go with him until he arrives at his destination, until you make sure that everything will be fine for him.”

Crystalcrown closed her eyes as deep frowns followed them. Her shoulders trembled as she whispered her desire.

“Protect him, Gentiana… I beg you…” 

Gentiana looked at the Oracle who went back in silence. She was so frail, so fragile as if she would just break any moment. Upon looking at her, Gentiana could feel her heart fall upon listening to her pitiful request. And once again, she felt so helpless in this situation; like how she witnessed Lunafreya’s confession to Noctis on the Tenebrae’s flower field. 

"Crystalcrown…"

“I will not go against this wretched fate that you guys decided, so please, hear on my plea, Shiva. I beg you… This is the only thing that I want…” 

_ Bahamut, is this what you desire? _

_ Is this what you want to enjoy your pawn’s performance? _

_ That they have to keep suffering without having the taste of happiness? _

It felt like a déjavu. She felt like the moment shared the same sentiment when she made a promise with Lunafreya, that she would deliver her feelings towards Noctis. 

She knew of one feeling towards someone, so she couldn’t say no or anything in regards to this achingly similar situation. So she decided to fulfill her Oracle’s wish. 

“...Do not… do anything until I’ve returned.” 

Her lips felt dry when Gentiana could only utter those words. Her gaze fell to the pallid floor where she stood. Once again, she could only help the humans she cared for with these little gestures. When she was with Lunafreya, she could only promise to be her messenger should she die. And now, when she’s with Crystalcrown, she could only agree to grant Ignis’ protection albeit limited. 

That’s just it. She could only do these little things as she couldn’t even change the cruel destiny nor granting them the happiness they deserved—That is, to simply smile side by side. 

With a heavy heart, she stepped outside before heading to the man who had just confessed his love for the Oracle. Gentiana knew that Ignis could only tell all of his feelings as he thought the girl wouldn’t hear him. Because it would be easier for him to do that and things would be done far earlier, which it did. 

After all, Ignis decided that it was the time where he should part with his first love—and the love for the rest of his life. 

And Gentiana knew that he would leave until his broken heart mended. When that time came, he would smile genuinely for the roseate Leonis. 

_ I’m sorry… Because there is nothing I can do…  _

※End of Chapter 5 - Gentiana※


	6. Prompto Argentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> He was a mere additional pawn, whose existence brought a laugh escaped from God's mouth. After all, he always try his best even if he should've known he couldn't do nothing. Upon witnessing his hard work, God's tugged a mocking smile as He knew the sun-like smile would perished within the darkness.

_ He is the one that got left behind, _

_ One who has his smile plastered on his face as he waits for their return…  _

_ He, who belongs to them, they who had scattered, _

_ Yet, he keep his feet strong, uncontaminated by the ashen that swept his heart…  _

_ He is a figure who would put on a smile, _

_ Giving strength towards them who would drown themselves in despair…  _

_ He is a figure who would brighten the day, _

_ Providing light to those who were in need… to those who were trapped in the darkness…  _

_ Even if his heart went numb, _

_ He would always be the protector who would defend other’s laughter…  _

_ He…  _

_ Is a figure who always hopes that everything will return to how it used to be…  _

* * *

Gold. The color that was long gone, unseen as black relentlessly engulfed the horizon. Gold. The color that had faded, replaced with endless darkness which gave unrest to a number of the population that was left in this world. The cities that used to be filled with hustle was now left silent, as only a handful of people reside there. What used to be the color of green that decorated the tree had wilted into a shade of brown, blown away by the dirty wind as its fragile root unable to withstand its force. 

One couldn’t even listen to the birds’ chirps as the night kept dominating the sky. Gone were the moments that signify the changes of time—dusk, morning, afternoon, dawn—, effectively the Lucis people failed to understand the flow of time and routines anymore. After all, they could only sleep and awake inside the darkness. 

‘Good morning’s were no longer spoken in the dirty air as whoever uttered such a greeting would be useless anyway. The greeting was perceived as the reminder of despair, thus, those who heard it would take it as a mockery as the sun no longer rose.

“Good morning!!”

Even so, there was something different this time. 

A man with hair that was as bright as the sun forced himself to utter the greeting to the people who lived in the last city that became Eos’ last hope, Lestallum.

A month ago, after he received news from his comrade’s sister, Iris Amicitia, that a woman with roseate locks had returned, he immediately headed for the city. The elated feelings that were drumming on his heart showed his excitement upon the thoughts of seeing Crystalcrown again, a girl whom he had been waiting for more than four years.

However, the moment he stepped his feet on the town that he had not visited for so long, happiness which should have swarmed in his heart didn't come, or it could be said that it was evaporating. After all, the situation of the landscape that was reflected in his blue orbs was different than those of his heart desired. 

Despair engulfed the city.

The citizens in Lestallum's eyes didn’t reflect the light anymore. What left was the emptiness brought by the endless fear. No more ray of hope lingered, only bitterness remained. 

Prompto swallowed the truth that he had to face that day; the fact that the four years of living side-to-side with the darkness would make any living beings get dragged into the pitless fear. Simply living was not a simple thing to do anymore. The death from the people who were supposed to be by their side was inevitable. 

And upon witnessing people's despair made he felt a little embarrassed with the happiness that he had felt.

Because of the pitiful view he had to witness, Prompto then decided to take the role of the figure who could illuminate them. He began by greeting the people in that place, talking to them about every menial thing in the hope he could bring calm to them. He then began to greet people with his 'good morning', as if telling them that the Oracle would be successful to bring back the light to Lucis.

And… in order to realize this plan, Prompto decided to establish new routines.

Every six in the morning—the time he had decided so his sense of time wouldn’t go dull—he would wake up from his sleep, made his bed which was covered with a worn-down blue blanket that became his resting place for the last 30 days. He then got up and washed his face before heading towards the kitchen and greeted people who were on duty—the ones he pointed to take turns. 

“G-Good morning Mister Prompto,” said one of them who replied to him in a clumsy manner. The man’s smile widened upon the greeting.

“I’m borrowing the kitchen again, alright?”

Such words were always uttered every morning. Besides doing his routine to lighten up the spirits of the people, Prompto also developed a new habit that had stuck with him for around 3 weeks; being in the kitchen.

“A-a breakfast for Lady Crystalcrown?”

His ears caught a small voice from a woman with short hair that replied to his greeting earlier. The man turned his head, looking at the woman who notably belonged to the lower-middle class citizen who voluntarily helped to prepare foods for the hunters. The woman looked awkward. Perhaps she was trying to begin a conversation with one of the King’s Guard—Noctis Lucis Caelum, whose awaken was still unknown—, but was visibly scared to raise her tone more than she did now.

“Yep! Today’s special is an onigiri with Behemoth’s meat fillings.”

Prompto replied with a cheerful tone. Like a thousand butterflies that swarmed his heart, he felt the elation when one of the citizens tried to initiate themselves to speak with him. Truly, this is progress worth celebrating as his effort hadn’t gone to waste. 

Without him realizing it, his lips tugged into a huge grin. The smile on his face would tell people as if he had just listened to the good news. And Prompto didn’t know how his smile was actually contagious, because the truth is, his smile would make anyone who saw them feel the warmth streaming in their body. 

“Lady Crystalcrown must be happy to have a friend like you.”

Suddenly the man’s expression that reflected the feeling of content faded when he heard the woman. The Argentum man’s eyes widened and he quickly averted his focus from the warm rice to the girl that became his conversation partner. 

Seeing that she might have offended the man, the girl meekly apologized. “A-Apologies, Mister. I didn't mean to…” 

The girl gulped, fearing that her words might offend the man of higher status. After all, the gaze that she received from the blond was so intense, making her feel that she had just spoken something unnecessary. The girl whimpered her thoughts with a small voice, and she looked as if she was talking by herself. However, the distance between her and Prompto was so close and the man could hear her clearly. 

“Of course not!” Prompto grabbed the girl’s shoulders quickly, assuring her with a shake on his head. “I’m just happy because I get to hear that from you,” he added the blond. 

“Do you think Crystal would be happy?” 

With eyes that sparkled, the man looked at her intently. His face had reflected brightness with an aura that was clearly filled with hope. Oh but of course. How can he not feel happy when that came from a third party’s observation? 

Since the beginning, he had always given his best so he could stand side by side with Noctis, Crystalcrown, Ignis, and Gladio. He would do anything to realize his dream. Therefore, the moment he was told that he’d make Crystalcrown happy by the attention he gave her (he thought that it was a trivial thing he could provide at this moment, really), Prompto couldn’t help but be happy at that. 

“B-But of course, Mister,” the girl tried to answer and at that, Prompto couldn’t control himself as he grabbed the girl's shoulders. “I saw Lady Crystalcrown returned the dishes with a smile on her face,” the girl continued. 

At that, the Argentum finally released the woman’s thin shoulders. His ocean-blue orbs still reflected happiness that was contagious to people who saw them. The man suddenly clenched his fist before bowing down slightly which made him looked as if he had just received a victory. His sweet face was filled with joy, making the other three people in that room—unconsciously—giggled at his reaction. 

“Well then! I will make an onigiri as huge as a football so Crystal will be happier!”

“Eh?”

“Sorry guys, but I guess I’ll have to use all of this rice. You can cook more, alright?” 

Prompto happily announced as he quickly took the rice cooker and scooped out the insides before putting them in a white bowl. He began to continue his morning with a cheerful hum. His long fingers reached for the salt before he sprinkled them on the warm steaming rice. 

The smile never left his cheerful features, which made some people hesitate to speak their mind; Crystalcrown would definitely get annoyed if she was to receive an onigiri of such size. 

But, knowing there’s nothing they could do, they could only look at each other without saying anything. Suddenly, a smile tugged on their lips as they watched the young man who proceeded to cut the meat and then stirred fry it inside a hot pan.

“This will be the first biggest rice ball made by Argentum!” 

.

.

.

“What is that?!”

Was a screech that came out from a girl with dark long hair that greeted the Argentum. Her black orbs stared at the dish on the Argentum man’s hand. After all, right on the white plate was a very big rice ball with a weird shape. 

Prompto, who had finished his conquest in the kitchen and walked to the bridge that connected Lestallum with the power plant to meet Crystalcrown, stopped his stride. His head shifted quickly to the direction of the voice that belonged to a girl. Her face looked struck upon his masterpiece. 

“Hei, Eira. This is for Crystal’s breakfast!” replied Prompto lightly.

The girl who was gaping at him was Eira Heallint, Cor Leonis’ lover—whose relationship they tried to cover but became public anyway—as the blond cheerfully noted. To further show his mood, the man showed her his toothy grin upon introducing Eira his new creation. Prompto niddle-noddle with excitement, making the Heallint girl in front of him blinked several times in confusion, trying to understand what she just saw.

“I know the sky purification ritual is very exhausting… But I didn’t expect Crystal would ask a huge portion for a breakfast,” she admitted with a genuine surprise. 

In the end, after coming up with a conclusion as to why Prompto made a huge breakfast, Eira opened her lips once again. The sweet girl giggled, as she never expected her lover’s daughter would have an unexpected big appetite. 

“Oh,” Prompto’s lips made an O to her conclusion. “Crystal didn’t ask. I just want to make her something special to light up her spirit!”

“Eh?”

It didn’t take long before Prompto saw Eira’s forehead was tugged into a frown. It was as if his answer dismissed all of her theories completely. Her dark-night-like curved eyelashes went up and down again promptly, clearly showing Prompto how hard Eira was trying to understand the situation once more.

“Crystal didn’t ask and yet, you made her one?”

“Yep.”

“That very big unidentified shaped rice ball?”

“Hey! This is Eos’ crystal shape, ok!”

The Argentum raised his voice a little, seemingly to be ‘offended’ as the medic failed to understand his masterpiece which he had painstakingly shaped like the holy crystal of Eos. The man pouted and at this, he was unaware that he just made an adorable expression that squeezed Eira’s heart.

“Umm… from what I see, it’s like Chocobo’s egg that could break anytime soon.”

The girl casually shrugged her shoulders as she slightly smiled at Prompto.

“L.o.o.k.c.a.r.e.f.u.l.l.y,” the blond came closer with a pout before shoving the plate right in front of the Heallint’s face who was trying so hard to hold her laughter.

“Eos Crystal’s upper part is dull and it’s expanding a little to the lower part. So this is definitely Eos Crystal, not an egg!”

“Still looks like an egg to me.”

“I told you this is not an egg! It’s a crys—”

“Hey, your voices could be heard all the way there.”

Prompto’s words were cut by a good-looking man’s deep voice—whom he knew very well—before he could even finish defending himself. He quickly whipped his head and both of his orbs caught the figure of a man in his late 40s, Cor Leonis, and a brunette girl whose hair reached her arms, Iris Amicitia, approaching them.

“What’s up? What happened?”

The Amicitia girl that stood next to the tall man leaned her body, curiosity on whatever debate that happened between the Argentum and Eira Heallint was apparent in her movement. After all, whatever argument they had would always be interesting for Iris to witness. 

“Prompto said that his rice ball is Eos’ crystal and I said it looks like an egg.”

Eira beat Prompto in answering Iris' question. Her conversation partner turned to her quickly at that, pouting at the black-haired girl before reverting his attention to the newcomer. He showed them his masterpiece. 

“Ladies and Gentleman! Proudly present, this is me, Prompto Argentum's masterpiece, Eos crystal shaped rice ball!” he announced proudly.

He shoved the plate to the Leonis man and the Amicitia girl who was blinking in confusion. Granted, it was a natural reaction.

Seconds passed so was the silence between the audiences that were present. Impatience grew on Prompto and his face was telling them as if he was waiting for an answer that could save his dignity. 

“An egg.”

“It’s an egg!”

“I told you~”

Upon Cor Leonis’ and Iris Amicitia’s mutual agreement with Eira, the blond man sagged in disappointment. Iris broke into a burst of laughter, Eira smiled as she came out victorious, and Cor cleared his throat in an attempt to swallow his laugh. 

“I still think this is Eos’ crystal!” He insisted. 

Clearly, he refused to give in. He tried to convince everyone that this creation of his was a masterpiece and one that resembled Eos crystal, even if he knew that everyone wouldn’t side with him.

The next moment, a certain realization invaded his mind and he frowned. He looked at the other three who weren’t supposed to be here in Leville this morning. It was odd, really. And because of that late realization, a bad feeling followed. He looked at Iris and promptly asked her for an explanation.

“So, what’s wrong?” he asked in a rather straightforward manner. No introduction, no chit-chat in a cheerful manner that was the signature of the Argentum. 

Because upon his question, the three that arrived here shared a look and Prompto closed his lips as Iris let out a long sigh. 

“Leide is in an emergency.”

Cor Leonis finally opened his mouth as he dropped the reason for his arrival in Leville, so he could ask for the support of some capable hunters.

“The infected patients have increased dramatically and we have to depart for Hammerhead immediately,” Eira added, elaborating her lover further. 

“We’ve asked several hunters to go there first so they could see how the situation over there is,” Iris continued.

“And… we need Crystal’s help,” Eira ended.

Prompto could feel his sagged shoulders tensed upon the information that he heard. How could he not? The morning he thought would be filled with laughter was going to be dark due to the bad news brought by his friends. It had easily plummeted his happy mood before the young man bit his lips because right now, the only thing that flashed through his mind was the images of people who were infected by the Starscourge. 

He clenched his fist unconsciously. All those terrible memories came to engulf his heart with an enormous fear and pity. Seeing how easily humans got infected by the Starscourge, howling as they were inflicted with the pain once they reached a concerning stage, and eventually died… or worse, turning into daemon was the bitter reality that everyone had to face for the last four years.

And he was one of the people who got to witness these awful episodes. 

There was nothing he could do for them other than watching their demise as the infected lost their minds before dying. 

Many died right in front of him and it wasn’t seldom that they asked him to kill them. "Better to die as a human than a darkness creature such as daemon", they said.

And such is his daily life… one that is equivalent to an endless nightmare… 

“Prompto?”

The Argentum jerked as he returned from a horrible daydream to reality. He gulped as he saw Iris looking at him with worry. A little before, he had just shown his fragile self in front of everyone. It was pathetic. He was supposed to be the protector; strong and unfaltering, all for keeping the hope for the people as their strength, as their light, and as their protector. Yet, he knew his heart was struggling so that's why he, unconsciously, showing of his weak side in front of those people he cared about. 

Indeed. He needs to light up the smile, showing it to ease people in need. Even if his will to stand still was wavering when faced with the horrid scenes over and over, he must do that. He had a pledge with his own weak self. 

_ Come on, smile, Prompto! _

“Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly. 

“Still trying to figure out how to convince you guys that this is Eos crystal, you know?”

The Argentum let out a dry chuckle, which he tried his best to be as natural as possible… as if he wanted to convince his comrades that he was capable of getting out from this negative pit that would eat him every time. And yet, what he said earlier wasn’t in line with his voice that was trembling. It was even less convincing when his expression was nowhere near assured. Thus, it was easy for these people who had known him for a long time that Prompto was forcing himself to laugh…  _ again. _

“After giving that egg to Crystal, could you tell her to meet me at home? There are some things that I need to discuss with her beforehand,” said Eira who became the first person to play along with Prompto’s lie.

The man’s blue eyes met the girl’s gentle black ones. The edge of her lips was tugged into a smile that adorned her face.

_ Thanks, Eira. _

“After I make sure she finishes this big crystal, why not?”

“I’m sure Crystal won’t be able to glob them all,” Iris retorted with a smirk.

“She definitely can. If not then I’ll put on a puppy face,” Prompto announced idly which invited giggles from Amicitia and Heallint girls. 

What had been a dark atmosphere between them had dispersed completely, replaced with the playfulness that pleasantly engulfed them with its warmth. Despite that, deep down in their heart, they understood that this peaceful time was artificial, one that could be stolen anytime. 

“Cor, your phone.”

Prompto’s laugh halted the moment his ears caught Eira who told Cor about his ringing phone. His blue orbs were now directed at the Marshal's hand who was rummaging through his pocket before taking out his phone and looked after it. Next seconds, the Argentum man saw Cor’s expression that shifted into something else upon seeing the caller’s name. The Leonis raised his hand, gesturing from the group that he would answer the call, and walked away for a little.

“Yes, Ignis?”

Upon hearing the name of the caller from Cor, who had been standing not far from him and his female comrades, Prompto jerked. His body tensed and his gaze was glued to the general who was backing them. 

_ Ignis…  _

“I didn’t know that Ignis is still in contact with Cor?”

Iris frowned and of course Prompto understood the girl’s confusion. That is because— 

“He’s just keep his distance from Crystal.”

Indeed. Ignis tried to keep a distance with Crystalcrown and it was an unfortunate fact that greeted him upon his return to the Lestallum to meet the roseate girl.

At first, he didn’t know that there was something going on between his two best buds. When he stepped on that tropical city, a frown formed in his cute face. It was because he met Crystalcrown who was alone. His eyes danced, searching for the dirty-blond man presence. He then immediately asked Ignis’ whereabouts to the girl because it's strange that the Scientia—who was supposed to be by her side at all times—not there. Hence why he innocently asked the roseate Leonis about the man’s whereabouts. 

Yet, in spite of answering him, the Oracle stayed silent. No answers were heard by Crystalcrown, she didn’t even meet his eyes as her focus was the floor. Her expression was something he could not describe and at that moment, Prompto instantly realized that something must have had going on between his best friends. 

To be honest, he’d prefer if Crystalcrown willingly told him what's going on so it could ease her burden even for a little. However, simply mentioning Ignis’ name fleshed a reaction from the girl that definitely made Prompto didn’t dare to ask further. That’s why as an act of respect towards his female companion who needed time alone, he decided not to open his mouth. 

And… this is what people around him also did to prevent breaking her heart, by not uttering Ignis’ name… 

“Hey.”

His thought was cut off when Iris suddenly called him softly.

“Will Ignis be in Hammerhead?” she added with a small voice. 

Prompto blinked his eyes as the question came to his ears. Both of his blue orbs that were on Cor, focused on Iris upon the question. Worry was apparent on her sweet face, making him realize how that person also thought about Crystalcrown.

“No Crystal here, Iris.” Eira snorted, amused at Gladiolus’ sister who was gushing around as if she didn’t want to be caught by Crystalcrown even if she wasn’t there.

“My bad… It’s a habit.” Iris scratched her cheeks.

“And, about the earlier question—”

“It is likely that Ignis will go before we arrive.”

Prompto exhaled after he decided to cut the Heallint. He turned to the girls who were looking at him with expressions that were hard to describe… and yet, there was one glimpse that he could recognize; pain.

“Are Ignis and Crystal going to be okay?”

Upon Iris’ question, the man let out a long exhale once again before he forced himself to smile. He nodded his head several times, affirming the answer to her question.

“They will be fine,” he said before adding, “Aren’t you the one who knows them longest, Iris?” 

He tried to assure the Amicitia girl by flashing her a cheerful grin, hoping that whoever saw his smile would bring hope to their day. 

“Okay then, I will take my leave to Crystal’s.” 

.

.

.

The sound that guided the young Argentum’s footsteps seemed to be impactful. His legs that stepped to a fast pace showed everyone how eager he wanted to arrive at his destination this morning. Without him realizing it, the smile that he tried to glue on his face had dispersed. Melodic hums were no longer accompanying his morning walk and everyone would know that the man’s mood was downcasted upon seeing him.

Indeed, it was obvious. 

Receiving information that Leide had several people infected with Starscourge was enough to pull out a serious look on his face—so serious to the point where people who would normally greet him decided to withdraw. His grip on the white plate that still on his hand got stronger, as it became his foremost foundation at the moment. 

There was a certain fear that flooded his chest because he knew what it meant if Crystalcrown was expected there. 

To save people’s lives, the girl would do the purifying ritual… at a cost.

When his strides stopped on the last stairs that were located not too far from Lestallum’s border and the power plant, the blue orbs that were equally blue like the earth’s sky were glued to the figure of a woman with roseate hair. Her back was facing him and her face was looking at the dark view above there. 

He looked at her in silence. The hair that used to passed her shoulders had now reached her waist. They were dancing with the dirty wind that blew so slowly. Her figure was thin, looking so pitiful because he knew the amount of burden she was carrying on her shoulders. 

Then pieces of memories that had been replied to for the past month invaded Prompto’s mind without warning. Dizziness came to attack him and his grip on the plate became stronger as he witnessed the woman in front of him gasping for the air, indicating her exhaustion. Even though there was some distance between them, he could easily know what she had been through by just looking. 

Ah… that isn’t right… he had known it all because he had seen the consequences that a frail body had to receive.

Indeed. He saw them. 

That day, he inadvertently arrived so early so he could accompany Crystalcrown. He was awake pretty quick before proceeding to make a simple dish so the girl could eat it. With a cheerful stride, he found his best friend doing the purification ritual on the bridge.

Ignorant of anything, he called the girl’s name with a loud voice, making the Oracle jerked and involuntarily turned to him. It happened in an instant, his face that was originally eager darkened. There were black smears underneath the girl’s skin and his breath immediately ragged. He even almost broke the dish that he had been holding. 

Instead of greeting him, Crystalcrown dashed to the worn-out factory that stood next far from them, effectively avoiding him. On the other hand, Prompto was still frozen on his steps came to know about the situation his roseate best friend is facing after Gentiana—who’s always at her side—kindly explained to him what’s going on. 

Due to the truth that he had received, he couldn’t help but fear what would happen. The fact that Crystalcrown was needed in Leide to heal the infected made worry overtake his consciousness. 

He didn’t want to see his best friend be a pitiful figure anymore, all things considered… And yet, he knew that it was an implausible wish as the world currently needs the Oracle. 

Closing his eyes momentarily, Prompto who had stopped his walking inhaled the dirty air deeply, trying his best to keep calm and bracing himself not to show the face that would make Crystalcrown worry.

He had promised to his heart that he would be the strength for the roseate. He would follow her figure everywhere, and he would do anything so the girl’s lips would curve into a smile.

“Crystal, let’s take a break!”

He purposely called out at her with a loud voice so his best friend’s concentration on purifying the dark sky will be clearly broken. The girl showed no tiredness and it was something that Prompto respected from her; she had been doing her responsibility with no rest for the past one month. The darkness that used to cover the sky had slowly turned into gray, even though golden rays hadn’t successfully passed through the said shade. 

Even so, everyone knows that it was something that Crystalcrown had admirably achieved. 

An achievement at the cost of her suffering. 

Prompto’s breath hitched when his blue irises met with her pink and gray. Not only that, there were familiar burnt marks around her face and he couldn’t help but to feel remorse. It wasn’t because the annoyingness directed towards him, but it was because he knew one of those eyes used to belong to the Scientia. 

And yet, despite knowing this twisted truth, he still forced himself to smile.

Without answering Prompto’s question, the Oracle turned away once more as she entangled her fingers. Her figure looked up to the sky once again, before closing her eyes to continue her ritual. 

“Young lady, I know you’re giving your best, but I also pour all of my strength to make this onigiri so they could fill up your stomach. So please, take a break and feast on my masterpiece,” the Argentum smirked.

It worked effectively, because the Argentum man who had opened the bridge’s fence and approaching slowly, made Crystalcrown unable to concentrate like she used to. The girl’s face turned sour and she looked as if she was going to pout. However, Prompto could recognize the playfulness radiated from her aura when the girl turned her body. The girl met his blue orbs, and he knew that she was putting on a face— pretending as if she was annoyed at him.

“You’re disturbing me, Prompto.”

Prompto laughed at Crystalcrown’s hiss and her attempt to shoo him. 

“It was on purpose,” he replied nonchalantly as he shoved her the plate he brought.

“Because you don’t seem fine to me.”

“How cheeky—” the girl didn’t get to finish her sentence the moment her orbs widened as they captured a huge and weird shaped rice ball on the plate.

“An egg?” the Leonis asked. 

“Eos crystal!” Prompto raised his voice defensively as once again, his masterpiece was seen as a mere egg. 

“How?! No matter how you see it, it looks like an egg to me.”

De javú.

The feeling that the Argentum was facing right now. Because the fact is, the girl in front of him had just said the same thing as Eira several minutes ago. 

_ Should he really just give in and admit it as an egg? _

“Fine. Eat this so-called egg so you’ll be okay.”

“I  _ am _ already okay, Prom,” the girl insisted quickly.

“Anyone that is okay will not show that kind of face!”

“Excuse me, but I’m born with this face!”

“Oh yeah? Marshal and Ignis told me your face used to be round, cute, and always smiley! Not thin and gloomy like that!”

Prompto almost dropped his plastic-covered plate as he wanted to close his mouth with both of his hands upon mentioning something he shouldn’t have. The girl’s face might not show a lot of reaction, however, there was a slight twitch. His smile twisted awkwardly, as he tried to apologize to Crystalcrown who was sighing.

“Sorry…” 

The young man's blue orbs found the heterochromia orbs in front of him. The reflection he saw on those uneven colored eyes made guilt take over his heart. Prompto almost let out a manly squeak. He apologized with a small voice instead.

“Alright, Golden Ret. This master of yours will try to fulfill your wish,” said the girl as she crossed her arms. The way Argentum man threw her a negative expression made the roseate frown. At that, she responded, “So stop showing me that face. You look like a puppy that just got kicked.” 

In the past, the Argentum would throw an irritated glare at Crystalcrown. Yet, right now, a wholehearted laugh escaped his lips and his face showed relief. 

_ Oh, how relieved. _

Lips still tugged into a smile, Prompto walked as he signaled the roseate to follow his way until the end of the steel fence that became the divider between the bridge and the tropical city. He sat on one of the stairs and his hand patted the empty space on his left, gesturing to his friend so she should sit next to him.

Seeing one of her best friend’s expectations to sit there made Crystalcrown unable to refuse. She decided to walk to the designated seat before turning her attention to the dish that Prompto had prepared for her. 

“Eat up!” offered the Argentum with his cheery voice. One could definitely hear his voice in that area. 

Sun-like smile still plastered on his face as he gave her the plate that had his cooking.

“The taste might not be as great as Igu—” the man gasped the moment he realized the taboo name that wasn’t supposed to be spoken. His expression reflected what Crystalcrown thought was annoying.

“Iguana…”

Crystalcrown almost choked on her rice ball and Prompto gave her a look of guilt once again. The man grimaced when the girl smacked his head softly.

“Yeah, not as great as Ignis’ cooking, but this isn’t bad.” 

Prompto’s eyes widened when Crystalcrown uttered Ignis' name as if it was nothing.

“I don’t know what Eira and the others tell you, but could you stop acting like that? Like I’m so fragile that you need to be mindful of my feelings? I’m fine, really.” 

“Sorry…” 

It was the only thing that the light blond man could respond at Crystalcrown’s statement. He scratched his cheeks that were not even itchy before finally looking at the landscape that made his past memories resurface.

Lestallum’s back corner had so many memories in store and this was also the first place where he and his other two male friends last gathered before decided to go on their own way after Noctis and Crystalcrown left. 

His blue orbs glued at the barren land that wasn’t far from where he sat. The young lad gripped his palm instinctively the moment those surge of nostalgia came to haunt his fragile heart. His mind couldn’t stop replying to the event that occurred a long time ago; where everything was so peaceful before everything went downhill.

There was a restlessness that arrived on his chest. At this moment, the light had slowly returned thanks to the roseate next to him. However, the feeling of uneasiness somehow kept haunting him.

No. 

It was not because he had known the consequences that Crystalcrown will have to face. In fact, it was because his mind kept pressuring him that peace is a fleeting moments where it can disperse anytime without any notice. He didn’t know what would happen to his little family eventually. 

Perhaps, today they’d live, but what of tomorrow? Everything is possible and being in a reverse situation is included. When you’re at the lowest from your previous height, it would inevitably inflict pain to yourself, mentally, and physically. 

Upon realizing things that had been swirling on his mind, Prompto jerked at the negativity it had impacted. The man shook his head slowly, trying to diminish the dark thoughts that would be too dangerous to be kept. He… He didn’t even know why his consciousness would come up with those things at this moment. He was supposed to be content with the girl who sat next to him, and it was his personal goal to give her his very best smile. 

“Don’t worry, Prompto. I’ll do everything in my power to dispel Ardyn’s evil deeds.”

The young man turned quickly to the girl who had just finished her breakfast. Her heterochromia eyes met his blue ones; they were so straightforward and serious, filled with an unwavering determination and earnestness. 

Without him realizing it, his lips tugged into a pretty smile. The light that was reflected from his blue irises shone gently the moment he received an assurance from Crystalcrown just now.

_ His Crystal is back…  _

“Remember, Golden Retriever cannot get separated from its master for more than seven hours,” joked the Argentum which easily sparked laughter to the girl.

It was a sweet melody to his ear, so contagious to the point he also giggled at her response. His eyes glowed gently, fixated on the girl’s features that had matured which emphasized her beauty at the same time. The face that he used to be fond of, the face that used to be filled with wounds and hopelessness.

“Sorry I had to leave you guys for more than four years.”

“Yet you returned to us,” said the man before continuing, “All that’s left is to wait for Noct.”

Prompto looked straight ahead, missing the hurt that flashed on the pink orb that belonged to the roseate. The wound fleshed again as the Oracle was reminded of the future sequences where most likely would happen even though she tried to prevent it with all her power. 

The said future was the period where anyone wouldn’t know what would happen—all except her, the King’s shield, and the King’s advisor, Gladiolus and Ignis. The girl gripped her hand as the guilt took over her chest. She… She’s not allowed to reveal to everyone about the fate that had been determined to anyone, and so she couldn’t say it to Argentum. 

Indeed. Between them, it was only Prompto who wasn’t aware of the underlying future. And… even though her two other friends had known the bitter truth in the future, they couldn’t bring themselves to tell him either.

“Until Noctis- _ ouji _ ’s return, I need to work even harder.”

Prompto saw the girl who had finished all of her rice ball stood as she flashed him a smile that he knew as a forced one. 

After returning her smile, Prompto also stood as he took the plate that he brought with him—

“Wait, you ate all of them?!” he gaped, totally didn’t see it coming when the girl actually finished globbing the huge portion that he thought to be a lot. 

His blue orbs looked at the girl who stretched and the empty plate on his hand with disbelief. To his reaction, Crystalcrown merely replied.

“Told you, the taste isn't that bad. Besides, I was hungry,” Crystalcrown said as he showed him her toothy grin. The girl let out a small laugh, and at that, Prompto couldn’t help but return her laughter too. 

Prompto’s eyes followed the girl’s figure as she approached the bridge and suddenly, his smile was replaced with panic the moment he realized that he almost forgot to rely on the message that she had to know.

“Crystal, wait. I forgot to tell you that Eira called you. Said she wants to discuss ‘bout Starscourge that had infected some people in Leide.”

“Leide?”

“Yeah. It seems the spread in that area is losing its control.” 

There was a flash that was difficult for Prompto to describe when he saw them in Crystalcrown’s pink eye. The girl’s expression shifted completely, looking as if she was contemplating something as if she was reaching a conclusion that was definitely not good news if uttered.

After several seconds, Crystalcrown’s face fell. She looked so crestfallen and when he thought it would last, the roseate looked up with a determination on her face. Nodding at him, they walked back side by side, returning to the house where Eira and Cor were.

It was a silent journey between them. The only sound that accompanied their short journey was the hunters’ voices where their hunting missions became their concern as well as the chattery from three little children who laughed as if there were nothing to worry about. 

“I will head to Leville. It seems that we will depart soon, so we should pack up.”

“You sound like a second Ignis,” was Crystalcrown’s retort before she waved her hand and went her separate way from Prompto. This made the man snickered at her act. But seconds later, he sighed, feeling as if the burden on his chest were lifted.

After feeling a little bit better, he went ahead to an inn in Leville. He was not in hurry, however, his pace was nowhere slow. It was as if he didn't want to go to Leide because he knew that he will see the reflection of pained expression on Crystalcrown’s face through his eyes.

However, it was merely his egoistic desire. Because he knew the only figure who could heal those who were infected by Ardyn’s impurities was the Oracle. He was aware that if not dealt with as soon as possible, the patient would suffer before they met their demise thanks to the Starscourge.

He had witnessed moments where these people breathe their last moment—worse, turning into daemons themselves—, which is why he’s not allowed to feel this kind of sentiment in the first place.

Shaking his head gently, he clapped both of his cheeks to make his mind focused on what should be done. Crystalcrown had made a vow to protect Eos and he too had vowed to follow the girl wherever she goes. This is why he was supposed to be her utmost support more than anything. 

Letting out yet another long exhale, the sweet young man held the door handle of his room. Even though he still couldn’t get his feelings to sort out, he had his own priority. Yes, he needed to pack up. 

He opened the wooden object gently and much to his surprise, a squeaky voice that belonged to a brunette boy greeted his name enthusiastically. 

“Prompto!”

“Whoa!”

“Did I surprise you?”

“Of course, Talcott. I’m  _ very _ surprised.”

The Argentum placed his hand in front of his chest, showing the boy that his heart looked as if it were about to pop off from his chest, thanks to the Hester kid that had somehow sneaked into his room. 

His blue orbs saw the boy’s giggling in excitement before running through at him with full speed, looking at him with a glimmer in his eyes. Oh. Prompto definitely knew what the boy would say next. 

“Since I’m eleven, I can definitely come along with you guys, right?”

_ See? _

Prompto stopped his movement when his feet were about to reach for his bag on the sofa. He turned his head to his side to find the boy’s eyes looked at him with a hopeful glimmer. 

“Nope,” he answered shortly and clearly. 

“Eeeehhh~ but you’re the one who said I could come along once I got big!”

“Talcott, when I said we’d bring you when you’re big enough, I meant once you reach seventeen,” replied Argentum as he reached for his camera bag.

“That’s too long! I can’t protect myself if I had to wait for that long!” 

_ Oh, here we go again.  _

The Argentum’s light-colored strands danced a little as he lowered his body, so his line of vision would be the same as late-Jared's grandson who was looking at him with puffed-up cheeks. How  _ adorable _ . 

“Can you swing your blade?”

“I definitely can! I use the one that Ignis bought me,” the boy beamed. 

“I practice it every morning in my room and I even had Iris to teach me!” the boy nodded enthusiastically before adding whining “I really can, Prompto.” 

“You have my word, but not now, Talcott,” the young man insisted to the boy so he wouldn't be compelled at him. 

“But why?”

A slight sigh could be heard from the Argentum’s lips. He held Talcott’s shoulders firmly before saying— “You know that Crystalcrown is trying her best to return the light to us, right?” 

“I know,” he replied with a confident nod. 

“How do you think she will feel if she sees you on the battlefield?” 

Prompto felt the boy jolting on his skin. Talcott’s shoulders tensed and he knew that the boy had finally understood the implicit words that he had uttered. Next second, he smiled briefly when the Hester nodded his head. 

“Lady Crystal would think she’s a failure.” 

“Correct.”

After the Argentum man agreed, he stood and walked around the room to pick the necessary objects for his bag. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Talcott who was standing still on the same spot, looking like he was contemplating something.

“Then, I will help you to pack up.” 

The Argentum man’s eyes scrolled at the things that were randomly scattered. He then looked at Talcott before patting him on the shoulders as he helped him. 

“Thanks. You’re a great help,” Prompto commented. “Marshal said we have to depart soon.”

“How soon?”

"Prompto!" 

The Argentum didn’t get the chance to answer Talcott’s question, as Crystalcrown’s voice that echoed throughout the room interrupted them. At this, both the Argentum and the Hester grimaced. 

“That soon,” whispered Prompto to Talcott.

“We need to prepare for a grand wedding party!”

“Eh?!” 

Hearing the roseate sudden declaration, it was only natural that Prompto was shocked. His startled face was followed with immense confusion and also… fear?

“But Noct will beat me up!” 

“Eh? Why would  _ Ouji _ do that?” Crystalcrown, who was still standing on the doorway frowned.

“Didn’t you mean… Our wedding…?” 

The girl’s roseate strands followed her figure as she stepped into the pale blue room. Hands balled and then almost landing on the blond had if he not dodge them on time. Her delicate face tugged into an expression of irate and the next moment, she hissed—

“Stop spluttering nonsense, Golden Prompto Argentum Retriever, or I won’t pet you for the rest of your life!” threatened Crystalcrown.

“I’m sorry! It was a joke!” the lad showed her his pleading face. 

“Besides, you weren’t clear enough…” Prompto added as he tried to defend his stance. 

“A wedding?” this time, it was Talcott who reacted. The boy blinked his eyes in confusion. 

“That’s right, Talcott. Eira and papa’s wedding,” the girl squealed happily, heterochromia eyes sparkling before adding, “I heard the good news just now! A really happy one!” 

“Let me guess,” Prompto faked a serious gesture as he touched his chin, dramatizing the situation.

“Eira is expecting?” He said while his hand making a ‘round’ in front of his belly.

“Aww, you’re such a smartie, Pom!” Crystalcrown cooed, her cheerful grin didn’t leave her face. And with that, Prompto knew the amount of happiness that was swirling on the girl’s chest.

“Oh! But don’t let them know, okay? Let’s make this a surprise!”

“A wedding party where the bridegroom doesn't know would happen. Interesting,” Prompto nodded in approval before adding, “So, where is this party will be held?”

“Galdin Quay!” the girl beamed at her announcement, before adding a declaration with determination.

“But first, there’s a sky to clean up.”

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Marriage is a sacred ritual. Many girls of young ages would dream of it and turn it into their life goal. It is a binding process where a man and woman as husband and wife create a family for happiness and eternality. The couple would promise for God, where they would protect and walk together side-by-side, in joy and in sorrow, until death did part them. It is a holy ritual, one that shouldn’t be tainted with dirt and blemishes. It should be decorated with white as it symbolizes holiness and calming meaning such as eternality. 

“Hey Crystal, you’re ruining your makeup.”

Crystalcrown Leonis, now right next to Prompto Argentum, shed happy tears from both of her eyelids. Her heterochromatic orbs were looking straight at the black-haired woman and a brown-haired man who was standing in front of the altar, exchanging vows of keeping one another, both life and death.

“Shut up, Pom.”

Prompto Argentum who was sitting next to the roseate tried to break the ice. He smiled gently when his best friend hissed at him despite still crying.

Four months had passed since the girl told him in haste that she was going to prepare a wedding party for Eira and Cor. And this is where they were, sitting on the whitely decorated chairs adorned with golden bows to witness the main event of the day, the sacred ritual. 

The light-blond man looked next to him once again, seeing his best friend whose sobs were louder as her eyes met with the Leonis man who threw them a joyful smile. 

While it was awkward, he attempted to soothe the girl by patting her back. Even though he tried to ease up the situation by making Crystalcrown laugh, witnessing the moving event that morning had successfully made him try his best to hold off his own tears.

Inhaling deeply as his hand never left the Oracle’s back, the man looked up to the blue sky that Crystalcrown had successfully cleaned a month ago. 

Indeed, right after she had vowed to purify Lucis’ sky, his best friend was successful in returning the warmth to the skins of those who lived.

The memories of her faltering whenever she kneeled in pain after the cleansing rituals were still fresh on his mind. It was also so vivid when he saw the agonic cry she left out when she returned the sun to Eos. She did it all within three months and she did it as she was stranger to exhaustion.

That day, every time he attempted to convince Crystalcrown to rest, the girl would shake her head stubbornly and continued the high-risk ritual—one that would most likely take her life—until she completely finished her duty.

Yet he knew, the girl tried her best as she had promised this beautiful scenery for her adoptive parents that had exchanged vows, Cor and Eira.

“Hey, Crystal. They just called your name.”

Prompto cleared his throat as he tried to collect his calm while whispering. He moved his lips to the girl’s ears before softly snickered when the girl jolted in surprise. There was annoyance on her face, which was especially reflected from her one pink orb. 

“Your name. They just called you,” he reaffirmed once again because Crystalcrown was still on her face.

“My face is a mess,” the girl whispered in realization.

“And it will be messier once you reach there so just go. Let your face become more chaotic.”

There was a mischievous, yet joyful sentiment that came out from the Argentum as he received the playful punch on his shoulder from the roseate. He blinked his eyes and was giggled more when Crystalcrown walked stiffly to her adoptive parents’ place. 

Really, even she could be mistaken as a robot just by looking at her face.

Actually, he knew the reason well. After all, Cor and Eira had become true family and Crystalcrown thought that she was just an ‘outsider’. 

Indeed. The girl knew who her real parents. It's not Cor Leonis. It's… Ardyn Lucis Caelum. 

When Cor and Eira hugged the girl as she bawled, his blue eyes reflected deep emotions. Crystalcrown definitely forgot that she had ruined her makeup as the intimate moment lasted. The girl cried, like a child, made warmth engulfed his chest. He couldn't helped but cried to as he saw how happy she was. 

This was the landscape he want to saw… 

Where everyone hugged by happiness… 

_ Everyone…  _

Suddenly, Prompto let his lips curved to a bitter smile as he remembered that his two best friends were not here to witness this beautiful moment. 

Noctis still in his slumber… and Ignis—

Upon seeing Eira tore herself away from the group hug, looking straight at the guests’ chairs, Prompto suddenly realized something has caught the bride's attention. Then he saw Eira whispered something to Crystalcrown, before the girl followed her line of vision. Her face went pale.

Prompto also followed the direction of the girl’s eyes and his lips opened the moment he caught a familiar sight that he hadn’t seen for almost four months. The man was standing stiffly, a flower bouquet on his arms, looking unsure on how to react when eyes on him.

“Ignis…”

He squeaked when he uttered the name. The said man, however, tried to muster up a smile. 

It felt as if his consciousness faded away when one of his best friends who departed for long decided to return for the day. The man wore a jacket that followed his posture. His dirty-blond looked longer and were swept neatly to his back, emphasizing the man’s charming feature.

Prompto wasn’t sure about the feeling that arrived on his chest when he saw Crystalcrown right in front of Ignis, gazing at each other while throwing an awkward greeting of their  _ first _ encounter after a long time. It was clear that there was tension between them no matter how hard they tried to act like they were in the past—when the tragedy still haven't struck on them. It was clear how the girl was struggling to keep her calm when she received the bouquet—artificial of course since the sun had just graced its ray to the earth. 

It was baby breath, the girl’s favorite.

_ Flowers that symbolize eternal love…  _

“Lady Crystalcrown!”

A new voice that belonged to another man entered, making Prompto, Crystalcrown, and Ignis startled. When they looked in the direction of the voice, Dino ran to approach the roseate and dirty blond man. 

“What’s wrong?” asked the girl.

“Nothing is wrong, lady! I’m merely bringing these to you guys.”

“And that is?” said Gladiolus, who had been keeping his distance, as he approached the trio. 

“Necklaces?” Seeing Gladiolus who approached them, Prompto followed after the king’s shield.

“Indeed! This is a necklace that represents your eye colors!” Dino claimed as he showed off his glamorous good—aside from the wedding rings—with his toothy grin on that sacred day. 

“The necklace serves as photos’ memories and when you store the file and give it to your special someone, it will be a perfect object that symbolizes your closeness with their heart! Quite romantic, isn’t it?”

Prompto and Gladiolus shared a look before nodding simultaneously. They took each of their necklaces before draping it on the roseate’s neck consecutively. 

“You wear it, Crystal. Iris definitely would pass up for this,” Gladiolus said.

“I’m giving it to Crystal!” said Prompto excitedly.

“Hey! Heavy!”

The light-blond man heard Crystalcrown’s protest as she looked as if she just had something heavy on her collarbone. Then, he and Gladiolus threw their gaze over the Scientia who hadn’t spoken anything despite being near them. The look that the Argentum and Amicitia gave him was filled with a lot of meaning. It was as if they were conversing with each other just by their gazes. And when Ignis received the looks from both his friends, the dirty blond man frowned before letting out an expression as if he was giving in. 

His lips tugged into a smile. 

He then approached Dino as he took his emerald necklace before approaching the girl.

“Ignis?” 

“For you.”

Like his other two friends, Ignis draped his necklace onto his childhood friend very gently. His soothing green eye looked down as he met with the pink eye that stared at him with indescribable emotions. It seemed there was sadness in them while joy was also ever-present there.

“And thus, we give all of our necklaces to Crystal!” 

The Argentum’s loud voice surprised the two figures as they shifted their gaze to him. The blond proudly showed his grin as if he had just concluded something ingenious. This made them giggled softly at his antics. 

“If that is the case, I suppose you should wear the rest of them.”

“Eh— wait—” 

“Hmph! Ahahahaha! You look like a greedy old lady who loves to show off her jewelry!” 

The laugh that adorned her pretty face shifted into a glare when Gladiolus draped all of the necklaces to the pretty girl—oh and of course she also shot Prompto who was teasing her an annoyed look. In addition, even Ignis tried to hold back his laugh by clearing his throat.

“Erh wait! Let me wear Crystal’s necklace.” Prompto suddenly suggested as he took the roseate colored necklace and draped it on his collar.

“With this, a pissed off Noct is guaranteed,” he finished proudly, making his best buds laugh at his antics. 

“Hello to you guys who are in your own world! Come here!”

Hearing Vyv who called them, Prompto quickly took Crystalcrown’s hand, making the girl lean at him. He even instructed Gladiolus to stand right behind the girl as he held shoulders before asking Ignis to hold her right hand.

“Let’s make Noct double pissed when he sees this photo.” 

Blinking her eyes several times, the roseate Leonis laughed softly. Her grip on Scientia and Argentum was firm—though in this case, she linked her arm on Prompto’s so she could still hold the flower bouquet by herself.

“You have a terrible hobby.”

The camera’s shutter began to subjugate the moment that hadn’t been seen before and Prompto knew that once the photo is printed, it would store millions of beautiful memories they could see again and again.

Because it was a moment where everyone looked so content, so beautiful, and so bright to the point it might even put down the sun to shame.

_ May this happiness last forever…  _

※End of Chapter 6 - Prompto Argentum※ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how this chap turned to be a light chap because of Prompto.  
> The Golden Argentum Retriever needs moar love :'(


	7. Gladiolus Amicitia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> He was a mere additional pawn, whose existence brought a laugh escaped from God's mouth. After all, he always try his best to protect even if he should've known he didn't have enough strength to protect. Upon witnessing his persistence, God's tugged a mocking smile as He knew he would stumbled on his feet once knew he would always be protected.

_ The sun is shining, _

_ Kissing the skin of those who live…  _

_ The golden ray is brimming, _

_ Bringing the warmth to the humanity that was frozen temporarily in the darkness…  _

_ Praises and gratitude are echoed throughout the land, _

_ Given to the figure who would let out a screamless cry alone…  _

_ They, who would always stay by her side, _

_ Clenching his hand to withstand the pain…  _

_ Those knuckles turned white, _

_ Showing how hard his grip was…  _

_ He is a shield who has vowed to protect, _

_ Who has vowed to remain by their side…  _

_ Yet, the longer this story reaching its ends, _

_ The stronger he feels that his vow was meaningless…  _

_ Because…  _

_ Those who he had protected would always wraith in pain, _

_ Drowning in sadness…  _

_ As there was nothing he could do, _

_ Because in the end, _

_ After all this time, he is the one who is always being protected instead…  _

* * *

“ O star that nurtures our lives, please protect us humans from darkness. ” 

It was a soft prayer that was chanted in this cold wind, one that was strong enough to stroke the strands that belonged to several of Eosians who took shelter under the green tent. 

They stood non-uniformly, scattered all the way inside the space. Some would stand on the edge and some would stand near the pillar that held the tent. However, their eyes focused on one figure: the woman whose hair was the shade of spring’s flowers.

The three young man’s was looking at the girl whose forehead was touching that of a middle-aged man whose skin had dark smears on them. Combinations of golden and roseate rays were brimming, engulfing the Leonis’ girl who was closing her eyes, and lightly greeted the audience’s visions. The young Amicitia was not excluded. He was standing as his honey-gold eyes observing the scene unfolded before him. 

Between the blue horizon that stretched above there, gold and roseate brimmed even brighter. It was a pretty sight, sparkling every time the girl—who turns out to be the descendant of both Fleuret and Lucis Caelum—transferred the impurities that belonged to the middle-aged man to her body.

The light made the tall brunette man cross his arms as his eyes squinted. His lips were shut and in his silence, he looked very closely at every gesture that his female best friend made. The girl’s lips were shut still after she finished chanting the cleansing prayer. 

It was the sight that he had become used to; the image of the girl who was giving her all to focus on the Starscourge cleansing ritual.

Indeed, it had been six months since the roseate Leonis had officially received her title as an Oracle. Once after, the sky had once again shown people its charming blue as the Oracle inauguration was held majestically. 

The remainder of Eosian that survived witnessed that moment: where Crystalcrown Leonis, or one should call Rosea Lucis Caelum, was on her knees, allowing Gentiana as God’s messenger to crown her which marks the symbolic moment that marked her status as an Oracle. Roars of cheers and cries of gratitude were floating in the air as people accepted the return of their new protector who would cast the darkness away from them. 

_ Protector… that would always conceal her pain whenever she attempted the cleansing ritual.  _

“Ignis, that man is Crystal’s last patient, isn’t he?”

Gladiolus Amicitia asked with a low tone to Ignis Scientia who had been standing right next to him since the beginning of the ritual. The tall man glanced at the glasses man whenever the tightness on his chest began to be unpleasant upon witnessing Crystalcrown on duty. 

Duty. Responsibilities.

It was the important thing for his roseate hair-colored best friend.

After her official Oracle inauguration, Crystalcrown’s first duty was to observe the sky’s development. Those mismatched orbs would look at Eos’ horizon closely to make sure that the miasma wouldn’t pile up and hinder the sun’s rays to come in. The girl would always look at the horizon, so she would be ready to prevent the prolonged night that shouldn’t be.

Her second duty entailed the hunting mission. It was related to supporting the first duty as the current Oracle had different abilities than her predecessors. It was known to only a handful of people of course. Under Ignis’ and Gladiolus’ commands, the girl would fight by their side, like she used to back when she was still a Crownsguard. And whenever they finally defeated the daemons, the roseate would absorb the miasma that lurked from the impure creature.

That was her second duty. She would absorb the Miasma, which is the cause of the sky’s corruption. It was a dark mist coming from the daemon’s body that would evaporate into the air, before slowly elevating its height to the world’s atmosphere and engulfing the sky if not handled as soon as possible. Because of that, Crystalcrown who was unlike Lunafreya—she didn’t have an Oracle’s light which was supposed to be given to the sky to prevent night being long—decided to participate in the daemon’s hunting so she could easily absorb the lingering impurities. 

And last but not least, was her main duty. That is to heal the people who were infected with Starscourge. 

Unfortunately, until the abandoned Lucis Caelum, Ardyn, died in the hands of the Light King, Noctis, Starscourge would continue to roam around the land and inhibit themselves to the unlucky Eosian. The plague won’t disperse even if Crystalcrown had successfully returned the light to the earth’s surface. It’s because… how destiny had chosen her role. Her role as an intermediary was to help the King of Light to protect his subjects. She wasn’t the main character whose role is to slay the antagonist that had haunted Eos for thousands of years.

_ That was not her duty. _

She could only delay Starscourge’s spread that began to engulf Eos, just like four years ago.

And because of that, unlike the late Tenebrae Princess, Crystalcrown decided to actively venture the Eosian land so she could hunt the daemons while visiting those who were infected with the Starscourge. At least, she would do that until Noctis’ return.

The Amicitia man let out a long sigh inadvertently as the old memory resurfaced. The grip on his crossed arms was stronger. One didn’t need to listen to his voice to know something must have been bothering him. In silence, his eyes were still glued on his female best friend whose forehead was still locked with her middle-aged patient.

_ Stascourge…  _

Was a plague name that was spread over Eos for several thousands of years back. It was an impure substance, a parasite that would infect the human population as well as other living beings. It would take over one’s common sense before turning them into a feral night beast that’s often called a ‘daemon’ once they reached the final stage… 

It was a plague that made the Amicitia feel helpless. 

Gladiolus sigh hitched when he finally realized that he was reminiscing the dark past as the plague swallowed the light from this world. The plague that had prolonged the night’s duration became the main reason why the daemon became more rampant in their activities. 

The good looking man dropped his eyes, letting his orbs concealed so no one would see what kind of emotions he was making. Remembering about 'daemon' once again made his heart tightened. The truth that the night creatures was born from the unfortunate human once again screaming in his mind. 

Indeed. The said unfortunate humans were the Eosian people who were infected by the Starscourge. They were those who can't be healed because it’s too late and then turned into pitiful creatures that roamed in the dark night. 

The unhealed human turns to daemon was a common thing he witnessed after he took over the Crownsguard leadership since Cor decided to lead the Kingsglaive. Watching people die as they were consumed by the plague was like a routine.

Without Oracle, Starscourge which worked like a virus by inhibiting inside people’s bodies, spreading on the bloodstream, undermining the system as the symptoms resurfaced is a terrifying things. In the beginning, the plague looked like a harmless spot on the skin and at this stage, nothing changed from the infected person. Their consciousness was still there like a normal human should be. However, their health would undoubtedly deteriorate. 

Then, before one realized it, the propagation of the virus became very fast and the infected would lose their minds. The spots would become apparent as it reached the eyes, turning the white sclera into blackness. At this phase, the patient wouldn’t be able to recognize their surroundings as they began to lose control. And as their consciousness faded away, they could only follow their newfound instincts before attacking other humans.

And… as the final phase… 

They would turn into daemons.

In this phase, humans that were infected by Starscourge did no longer breathe—dead.

This time, a puff of black smoke would continue to engulf their body before they began to disperse. Right after that, the infected human transformed into a daemon, showing their new form. In this time, all cannot do anything because it was too late and the infected would became the real monster.

A long exhale came out from the Amicitia man as the memory of witnessing Starscourge’s true identity came back to resurface. It made his chest feel tightened because he remembered there were a lot of Crownsguards under his command got infected, and then become the being that he would chase after. 

Feat hugged him whenever he had to face the reality of his helplessness, as he watched his comrades fall. What’s even sadder, they begged him to die as humans. Implicitly told him to kill them while they still have consciousness as a human. 

“Gladio?”

The man gasped as he turned to his right, finding a pair of sky blue orbs looking at him with worries.

Prompto—who unbeknownst to him had been standing next to him—looked at him with his concerned gaze.

He didn’t answer immediately as he decided to gulp down his saliva to his dry throat.

“Is something wrong?” 

Once the brunette man was sure that everything was fine, he began to open his mouth to reply to the Argentum.

“You okay, bud?”

Hearing the blond man’s question that’s laced with worry made Gladiolus sigh harshly. It seemed he had failed to make his face expressionless. After all, one of his best friends knew that he was far from okay.

“Hah, like you should be worrying about someone else.”

He said sarcastically and playfully as always. His lips tugged into a smile, a gesture to assure Prompto that he’s fine even though he knew he wasn’t. His locked arms were tighter once again. He tried to toughen his heart because at least, even though he was helpless back then, he should emerge stronger than others this time. 

After all… he knew the load that they were carrying…  _ especially the roseate. _

“So…” Gladiolus began once again after he saw Prompto still looking at his face. He averted his gaze to the Scientia man who seemed to also lose inside his mind while looking at the Oracle closely. 

“That man’s Crystal’s last patient?”

The brunette man voiced the same question again. It looked like Ignis had the intention to answer him this time as Gladio caught the blond’s pale face from the side of his amber orbs. 

“Yes,” was the King’s advisor’s only reply, arms still crossed as always.

What Ignis had shown and replied had made Gladiolus raised a brow. After all, he could detect a slight crack from the bespectacled man’s voice. The brunette squinted his eyes before refocusing his attention to the girl that stood several meters right just before him.

And… whenever his eyes landed on her, he immediately knew why worry would appear in Ignis’ face. After witnessing several patients whose impurities were absorbed into Crystalcrown’s skin, he understood why the Scientia’s fear. 

Oh truly. Even though he and his two best friends had witnessed the scene that is unfolded before them, they wouldn’t get used to it. 

How could they not?

Knowing that the girl was transferring a terrifying plague on her body, was not pleasant knowledge at all. And even if she was wearing a black coat that was adorned with golden ornament on every detail, as well as the same black gloves so everyone wouldn’t notice the impurities that were slithering to her body, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto could notice the withering skin that was a little bit exposed thanks to the Starscourge. 

And… this would always be the view that would make their heart clenched in pain, especially the Amicitia. He was supposed to be a shield, whose purpose was to protect. Yet, he was unable to lighten the burden that was being carried by the poor girl. He and two of his best friends could only stand still, looking at her who was trying her best to keep her expression from twisting into immeasurable pain from the side of the tent.

Indeed. Both he, Ignis, and Prompto knew how hard the girl was trying her best to prevent her face from frowning even if pain kept attacking her without mercy. The King’s shield knew very well that the Oracle gave her all so she could keep her concentration so the ritual wouldn’t end up in failure.

Oh truly, how deeply he and his two friends wanted to do something,  _ anything _ , to lift such burden from his female best friend. But he knew that he and his other comrades were helpless. They could only stand still, waiting for the woman to finish her absorption process so they could comfort her once everything was done.

“And with this, you will be fine.”

The Amicitia man heard the girl’s statement after she had finished a ritual that became her responsibility for almost an hour. There was relief in his chest after Crystalcrown declared herself done with her duty. Her voice sounded so gentle, so fragile, as if all of the breath could be taken away from her pained lungs. 

“Oh…! Thank you very much, Lady Crystalcrown…” 

From where he stood, Gladiolus could see the girl received the man’s gratitude with a nod as she showed her best smile she could muster. The girl pried away from the man so she could give some space for her patient to rise, and return to his safe house.

The tall man still observed closely how the girl’s eyes followed after the other man that was known as the patient’s son. The son hurriedly picked the stick that was used by his father—which turned out to be useless as the father could walk normally once again as he used to.

….Which is the exact backward situation with Crystalcrown who was throwing her fake smile. Gladiolus looked at how the old man—who’s probably around sixty years old—was no longer walking limp. 

“Dad, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Of course. I feel great. I could even walk again!”

“It’s such a blessing that Lady Crystalcrown came to Niflheim. I heard her healing effect was even faster than the late Lady Lunafreya.”

_ An effect that could be felt as soon as the ritual finished by the patient compared to those who had been healed by Lunafreya…  _

There was an uninviting feeling that came to barge into the Amicitia man’s heart. A bundle of unpleasantness began to swarm his chest every time he heard the comment that came from the girl’s patients, even though most of them were uttered in whispers. He saw the girl’s smile that fell when she heard people’s expectations of her… After all, he knew that it was those kinds of words that made Crystalcrown unable to hold the sadness that her body had to face. The cold sweat that was coming out from her forehead began to appear, showing that pain began to eat her away.

“Crystal!”

Prompto’s scream was echoed after the girl bumped really hard on the Argentum and Amicita’s. Gladiolus didn’t waste his time to turn the girl’s body in haste, before bringing her to the big tent that was built as a shelter from the cold night’s wind.

This was the time whenever his heart had to rumble unpleasantly. This was the reason why there would always be worry that reflected from his honey orbs every time Crystalcrown attempted the Starscourge absorption ritual. Because… the consequences from her duty.

The girl will come to their shelter promptly before falling to the ground, shivering haphazardly. His female best friend would scream whenever she knew him or her other two comrades would come to comfort her. The high pitched voice was heartbreaking. It was as if one could feel the pain from the girl who didn’t want to be seen by anyone—she claimed that it was the time when she looked so ugly, so  _ filthy _ thanks to the impurities under her skin.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Prompto began to open his mouth.

“Don’t get in my way. I’m coming in!” claimed the blond with both worry and determination laced on his voice. Gladiolus saw his best friend ran towards the tent and immediately voiced his worry.

“Crystal, are you alright?!”

The ray of gold and roseate were brimming through his orbs and they dimmed the moment Prompto slammed open the door. Worry was barging itself inside the Amicitia man. Even though he was aware of Gentiana’s presence inside that room, he still wanted to be there by the girl’s side… And he knew that the sentiment was not only his—Prompto was reacted instantly and Ignis had been gripping his hands all these times right beside him.

Gladiolus felt stiff. He knew he wanted to come to the room, but it felt as if his body refused to cooperate with him. Several seconds of silence passed as he faced an internal debate between desire and rationality. Next seconds, he ruffled his hair roughly as it turns out, his desire to enter the tent was bigger. He looked at Ignis, as if demanding and asking him for permission. Both green and amber were staring at each other before they nodded a little before deciding to follow the young Argentum who rushed there.

“Don’t you dare to come in, Prompto!”

_ Oh, but of course Crystal would refuse their presence. _

Her screams filled with rejection greeted the Amicita and the Scientia that were already at the tent entrance. The two halted, trying to anticipate what comes next when their best friend came in first to the girl’s territory.

“How can we agree when you keep like this?!” 

Gladiolus saw the blond man approaching her. Despite being rejected, Prompto didn’t stop walking. In fact, he was getting closer to her.

Naturally, Gladiolus would follow after the Argentum lad.

“Get out, Pom!”

“No.”

"Prompto—"

“Crystal, we will stay here. With you.”

Crystalcrown’s protest was finally cut off when Gladiolus suddenly opened his mouth, saying something so gently and yet firm at the same time. He was standing close to the Argentum that didn’t budge from there. Instead of getting away, he and Prompto reached for Crystalcrown’s trembling arms that were trying to hold off her pain. They tangled their fingers with her, hoping that whatever they did to her would ease her condition.

_ Oh, how naive.  _

The girl jolted upon the contact with the King’s shield. Next seconds, the Oracle looked at them as if she still wanted to resist, and yet, in spite of throwing off rejection, she spasmed before another ear-piercing scream echoed so loudly. It was as if she was being torn apart by something so sharp. 

_ The golden and pink ray that was engulfing her suddenly dimmed.  _

Anxiousness haunted them once again, but this time, it was so much apparent with panic in their face. They bit their lips as they had to witness a familial figure in their life, suffering all by herself. 

This was a normal occurrence between the three best-friends slash comrades. One that tormented their heart on a daily basis. 

They who had decided to stand side by side once again after the girl’s return had to willingly know the way of their friend’s ability that was different than her other Oracle’s predecessors. She had to absorb the impurities, instead of distributing the pure light for her patient. And because of that, she would have to face the consequences; screaming in pain even after so many times she would commit the ritual tens of times, or even hundreds of times repeatedly. 

It was too painful to watch.

Even after these four years, they vowed to be stronger so they could protect each other. Granted, they had to be faced with the harsh reality where they were in fact, helpless creatures who couldn’t do anything to help their best friend.

To protect her. 

They could only witness in silence. And when they decided to barge inside the room she brigaded during her tormented period, the girl would drive them away so they wouldn’t get involved further. Eventually, what they could do was to tangle the Oracle’s slim fingers with theirs. 

_ Even though they had vowed to protect…  _

_ Even though they had promised to take care…  _

_ They had to feel the bitterness over and over again, _

_ And facing the reality that they’re the ones that were being protected and taken care of…  _

When the girl seemed to be drowned further into her agony, Gladiolus gulped. He didn’t realize that he began to shiver in fear when the situation hadn’t become better.

Oh truly. Even though his tangled fingers were still strong, even though he tried to show a tough but genuine face, in fact, he was the one that is the most afraid of all—maybe after Ignis.

_ He… He’s so afraid to see the person he holds dear was going to be swallowed by the Starscourge…  _

“Calm down, Gentiana. Crystal will definitely suppress it.”

The tall man jerked when Ignis said his statement to Gentiana who was standing before them. The woman’s long dark hair were swayed slightly as she looked to the King’s Counsellor that was holding Crystalcrown’s back gently, in an effort to calm her.

Such statements were so gentle, yet, they were so convincing and Gladiolus couldn’t help but be relieved. Truly, even though he was sure that his female best friend could repress the impurities, the anxiety inside him didn’t cease.

But… listening to Ignis’ assurance, he could finally regain his cool.

“You can do it, Crystal.”

He encouraged the roseate girl.

There was a response in his laced fingers because Crystalcrown that was staring for a few seconds with Ignis was now directing them to his honey eyes.

The Oracle’s stiff and tense body was slowly loosened in an attempt to relax. Her hurried breath rhythm began to return normal. 

The Amicitia man lowered his gaze as he saw his female best friend return his grip with her fingers. A smile tugged onto his lips as his hands gave a gentle squeeze on her. He was a little afraid to hurt the girl, though the gesture should be a clear message for Crystalcrown. That is, no matter how ugly she would turn to be, he, Ignis, and Prompto would stay there, assuring her with support and grabbing her hands so she wouldn’t lose to her own battle. 

The man’s chest felt tight. Oh indeed, this would happen every time Crystalcrown tried to repress the impurities that plagued Eos. However, the tightness felt different right now. It wasn’t something that was overwhelmed with fear, but it was a streaming warmth instead. Perhaps… it was caused by the Leonis girl that allowed him and his two best friends to remain with her.

Because finally…  _ Finally,  _ Crystalcrown voluntarily shared her pain with him… 

Still maintaining his eye contact with the girl, Gladiolus saw how those gold and roseate glimmer that belonged to the girl slowly returned. The return was slowly but steady before they were brimming so brightly to the point they pierced through the tent’s pores. 

The shield and his two comrades’ eyes were squinting a little, as they were trying their best to see the Oracle who was trying to validate herself by suppressing the plague inside her body.

And when she did, the man saw how those long strands that belonged to the woman dropped to her back, no longer were they floating. It also looked like those roseate colors covered the pain that was apparent on her delicate feature.

Truly, he once again felt the discomfort as his female best friend showed him her agony. He had been following the girl doing her duty for a long time, doing those horrible absorption processes in order to save people. Even so, the invisible soreness would come to haunt his heart, and every time he heard the girl’s scream, it blighted his ears. 

It was sufferable.

Turns out… he could barely hold onto himself when the girl was suffering in agony… 

"tal… Crystal…?"

Gladiolus frowned as the girl gasped when Ignis kept calling her name. Crystalcrown blinked her eyes several times before averting her gaze to the Scientia, to the Argentum, to himself, and finally to the bespectacled man once again. Her lips parted, showing that she was confused. 

_ …Did Crystal lose her consciousness? _

“We’re worried sick, you know!” suddenly the Argentum cried.

“Yet, you’re taking the luxury to sleep with open eyes!” Prompto added as his fingers were still firm around her slender ones. 

“Is it because there’s not only Lucis Caelum blood but also Fleuret?” 

Gladiolus looked at Prompto when he heard those words. Anxiety and worry were away from his face— at least he looked as if he tried not to worry anymore.

He looked at the blond in silence, trying to process what Prompto was saying. Then the next second, he felt as if something came to tickle his chest. Gladiolus snorted as if it was the most natural response he should give thanks to the light-blond lad. 

Which is definitely the right response.

_ How could Prompto crack such a joke in this situation? _

_ In the middle of this tension? _

“Lucis Caelum is always deep in their slumber while Fleuret would keep awake and since I'm a combination of both, I would open my eyes even when I’m asleep. Is that what you mean?

The roseate’s elaboration made Gladiolus’ snort even harder. The earlier suffocation upon the negativity that came to haunt him earlier suddenly dispersed when the mischievous tone left Crystalcrown’s lips. Even though there was still exhaustion left in those delicate face, he knew his female best friend was trying her hard to return to her normal self.

_ The cheerful, always laughing Crystal…  _

_ Which existed before tragedy befallen to them…  _

Seeing the girl, whom he thought as a little sister, reacted to Prompto’s joke invited a smile to his face. One that was the best so far. He lifted his huge hand putting them on the roseate’s head before ruffling those strands. The gaze that he gave her was gentle and filled with relief.

_ Thank you for giving her strength, thank you for returning her to normal. _

“Hey, Gladio! You’re ruining my hair!” Crystalcrown tried to shove his big hand away from her head. 

“It’s already ruined anyway, so I’m doing a favor to ruin it even further.”

True to his words, the big man ruffled her hair even more. He held those heads and moved it to right and left, expressing the urge to indulge his feelings which annoyed the Oracle. 

“Grizzly Gladio!”

“Munchkin Kuri!”

The two threw their teasings, a familiar one that they used back when they were younger. The mismatched pink and gray that belonged to the girl were staring back at the young man’s honey-colored ones. They could see each other playfulness that reflected from their orbs.

“I know Gladio. You’re calling me munchkin because I’m sooooo cute like them, aren’t you?

As if to assure herself, Crystalcrown nodded and uttered her defense, making Gladiolus smirked mockingly at her response.

“You’re anything but cute, Crystal.” the Crownsguard leader retorted. 

“Of course—” Gladiolus didn’t finish his statement as he promptly stood and his gaze fell to the girl who was looking up at him. Why would he do so? The answer would be to taunt Crystalcrown on their height difference, further emphasizing the meaning behind his mockery. 

“Your feet are comparable with Munchkins.”

“Hei! I’ve grown, alright? Even now I'm at Iris’ height!”

Crystalcrown who was triggered by the large man’s teasing also stood promptly, surprising Ignis who hadn’t left his hand from the girl’s back—and also surprising Prompto because she suddenly got her strength back.

Which made Gladiolus snickered again. How could he not? From his position, he could see how the bespectacled man showed a surprised expression very clearly. Crystalcrown’s annoyed face, Ignis getting startled, and Prompto’s confusion made the situation becoming even funnier for him.

Effectively making the pain in his heart completely gone.

“I know I’ve been suspicious of you within these past four years. Aside from the Oracle training, I bet you did something else to gain five centimeters.”

“But of course. Gentiana is the best mentor ever,” the girl rolled her eyes.

Relief washed over Amicitia's face. After all, Prompto's spontaneous joke proved her return… to her cheerful and boisterous self. 

Truth to be told… it was a luxury for the lad.

“Hey, Ignis. Our munchkin seems to be back and kicking.”

“I am NOT a munchkin!”

The smirk on Amicita's face didn’t leave. In fact, it was getting bigger when the girl tried to land a fist on his arm. Ruffling her hair once again, his eyes brought themselves to the Scientia man. The dirty blond lad was slightly gazing down in silence for several seconds before deciding to stand up. Ignis fixed his glasses position—which was perfect already since the beginning—before gazing at the girl’s eyes deeply. 

“Are you alright?”

The King’s Counsellor asked a rhetorical question. Gladiolus who witnessed the exchange tilted his head and crossed his arms. His earlier playful smirk turned into a gentle smile. To him, it was very Ignis to throw an unnecessary rhetoric question—the Scientia always do that when it’s about Crystalcrown. The sentiment brought joy at him… he even struggled to gulp down his laughter. 

“I’m alright, Ignis.”

Crystalcrown answered as she showed a large grin and Gladiolus knew that she purposely tried to muster her strength to do so… just to assure the man that she was indeed, completely fine.

“She definitely looks totally fine.” 

“Second that!”

Gladiolus looked at Prompto who followed his statement before looking back at Ignis who was still silent.

Receiving a question that had been anticipated by Scientia made the said man lose in his words. Hence why, he didn’t utter anything. Instead, a small sigh escaped his mouth.

“If that is the case, we shall head back to Lucis first thing in the morning with Aranea’s ship,” said the man as he once again fixed his glasses that were already in a perfect spot.

“Biggs and Wedge are already in the middle of the preparation.”

“If you still need some rest, we could delay our return, you know?” Prompto offered as he patted Crystalcrown’s back gently. 

“Just say the magic word and I’ll let Aranea and Loqi know about this since we wouldn’t know exactly when is our departure time.” 

Loqi and Aranea. Two names that belonged to the people that used to be their enemies brought the Amicita’s memories to roughly a month ago. He could remember it clearly, when the Oracle finally received her freedom to roam around Niflheim, which was their enemy, to heal the sufferer.

Truth to be told, there were debates regarding Crystalcrown’s “visits without time constraint” status quo by Loqi Tummelt, the country’s brigadier general, and his allies. No matter what kind of circumstances they were in, Niflheim and Lucis’ status was still hostile and it was only natural for Loqi to consider the pros and cons of their decision. 

Back when they were still not welcomed in this country, Ignis, who acted as the King’s Counsellor, cooperated with Aranea so they would have the access to face Loqi for the sake of arranging negotiation with the general. 

First, the Scientia explained the new Oracle’s slash Queen-to-be’s ability to them. Next, they emphasized that if they’re not given the access to establish the plague’s cleansing posts and put over the guards to observe the  _ daemon _ ’s development, it would be more likely that the impure cloud would fell over Niflheim’s sky. Not only that, but Ignis also demanded the privilege to do any investigation regarding Starscourge in Niflheim. 

If one scrutinized the terms and conditions, clearly the odds were not on Loqi’s side. After all, with this situation, the Tummelt man didn’t have any choice but to give in and allow Crystalcrown Leonis as well as Ignis Scientia to receive special status to fulfill their demand. 

Even so, Loqi still asked for some time to think, to ponder over the best course of decision that could save his country. In the end, after almost three days of discussing and internal debates, Loqi finally gave the permission and promised that he would provide shelter for the Oracle and her comrade in a remote place that is in a relatively small city. Heavily guarded of course. But, behind that, Loqi added one condition: Insomnia would still have to be under Niflheim’s control. 

Indeed. No matter what, he still needed to maintain his loyalty for Niflheim while also allowing his enemies to roam inside his country. That’s why, he told the Oracle and her companion to not touch Insomnia.

Upon hearing Loqi’s statement, with a heavy reluctance, obviously, because he knew that he didn’t have any choice but to conform Loqi’s terms, Ignis’ accept it. Yet, he once again told Loqi that there shall be no human presence in Insomnia in order to prevent the increase of infected patients in that city. 

After both sides came to an agreement, they finally proceeded to establish Starscourge healing posts. Since then, the group had been staying over in Niflheim for almost a month… which brought them to their current predicament.

“No, we’re leaving tomorrow morning. I’m truly alright now,” Crystalcrown insisted. Her reply to Prompto was emphasized with a sure nod to her friends.

“Don’t force yourself, okay?” the light blond man grinned brightly as he gave the girl a thumb. At his gesture, the roseate couldn’t help but smiled.

“I mean—” she retorted at Prompto’s reply. The ex-Crownsguard general’s—Cor Leonis—daughter looked closely at the Argentum before her smile shifted into a mischievous smirk. Gladiolus tugged a brow at her expression. 

“I could play the sick role so we could delay our return since you want to stay longer with Aranea, Pom.”

"Crystal!"

Prompto groaned, completely didn’t anticipate the girl’s teasing. The surprise was clear before his face as his mouth gaped in embarrassment. After all, she gave a mischievous response instead of a rather serious one. And, it was a funny scene for Gladiolus. Right now, the Argentum man’s face was very red. He snorted and decided to give his buddy a break and patted him on the back.

Well, it was a public secret that Prompto is getting too chummy with the alluring woman.

“I’m suggesting this because I’m being considerate of you, Prompto. You have to be more persistent!” Crystalcrown convinced with a serious face before adding, “Otherwise, Gladio could take Aranea anytime he wanted like how he snatched Cidney from you!”

Gladiolus, the supportive man who patted Prompto’s back, stopped his gesture. He frowned when Noctis’ fiance suddenly dragged his name to her little banter with Prompto. The masculine man squinted his eyes, glaring at the crystal princess. 

“Hey! You make me sound like a womanizer.”

“Well, flash news. It’s a fact,” Crystalcrown dropped while still grinning.

“Just so you know, I’m pretty serious with Cidney.”

“You’re actually telling that in front of me?!” the Argentum man protested. However, his face was laced with a fake frustration, which invited touches of humor to air around them.

Truly, this was normal that they had missed; where everything was filled with happy banters… so light and so carefree. 

“Very well then. Before we depart, I shall do a double check to make sure there aren’t any lingering daemons left to roam here—” Ignis joined in, and insensitively dropped the unpleasant topic back to the group. 

“—what is it?” he asked when Crystalcrown approached him as she fixed her robe. Looking as if she was ready to go.

The girl whom Ignis just asked frowned as she looked back at the King’s counselor in confusion.

“Of course I’m coming with you.”

Gladiolus who was silent observed the duo’s interaction. In silence, he saw Ignis let out a long exhale after the Oracle just announced her intention. Indeed, he couldn’t blame the dirty-blond. After all, Crystalcrown was never much of a pushover.

“No. You stay here,” demanded the Scientia as he crossed his arms. It was clear that there was no room for negotiation.

“You shall rest. You’ve been healing eighteen people today.”

“But Ignis… What if you ran into Ardyn?”

The brunette flinched when he heard the name came out from Crystalcrown’s lips. The name of a man who became the mastermind of these catastrophes… the man that made havoc to his little family. Gladiolus looked at Ignis who also returned his gaze. There was a silent communication between them… and agreement, where they should check their surroundings every time ‘Ardyn’s name was vocalized. 

The brunette nodded again. He tried to peek his head to see whether there were any Niflheim’s soldiers around the posts. One that most likely was sent by Loqi as spies so they could eavesdrop on a certain Lucis Caelum who turns out to be their Oracle’s biological father. 

After making sure there wasn’t any unwanted audience, he closed the tent’s door, signaling to Ignis that it’s alright to continue their conversation regarding Ardyn.

“We’ve been looking for Ardyn for almost a month and there haven’t been any traces of him… except the fact that the Starscourge has been increasing exponentially. He is not here.”

This is another hidden intention of Ignis’ demand on freely roaming in Niflheim. Aside from visiting the infected Starscourge patients and defeating the daemons, the visit in Niflheim would likely increase their chance to find the cursed man’s trace. 

It all began two months ago; Starscourge’s spread had become out of control. The number of the infected had risen once more, and the night lasted longer once again. Normally, there would be only one or two infected patients, and suddenly one day, the number multiplied to dozens… or even more. The daemons that were under control suddenly ruled over the streets and people fell in fear once again.

Hence why, they rushed to Niflheim as soon as possible. All because they wanted to locate Ardyn who became the main cause of this Starscourge spread. But of course… they hid this attention from Loqi, even from Aranea.

“Lady Crystalcrown, I understand your worry but I already make sure that Ardyn is not here.”

Ignis tried to convince Crystalcrown by emphasizing to her that Ardyn was nowhere in this country.

Whoever was present in that space, would see the girl’s shoulders were relaxed after the Scientia finished his statement. The girl nodded slowly, closing her lips as she was unable to say anything more. It was as if she was haunted by the emotions that could cloud her mind anytime soon. 

“Calm down, Crystal. I’m going with Ignis. If anything happens, I’ll be the one who drags him back here.”

Crystalcrown seemed to give in because she voluntarily let out a small smile after Prompto’s effort to convince her.

“Rest. We won’t be out for too long,” said Ignis as he softly patted the roseate Leonis’ head before heading out from the tent.

This is when Gladiolus came in. There were only two of the—three actually, but Gentiana decided to erase her presence. Just him and Crystalcrown.

“So,” the attractive man opened his mouth when he saw the girl flashed an immense worry on her face.

“Ignis told you to rest, not making a scary face like that.”

“Can’t shake this uneasiness, I guess.”

Crystalcrown gripped her hands as her pink and gray eyes met the honey orbs that belonged to the masculine man that loyally stood by her side. There was nothing that the Oracle could cover. She was completely bare, allowing Gladiolus to witness her fragile moment. 

Seeing the worry that was reflected on her mismatched eyes made Gladiolus let out a long sigh. The Amicitia man looked at his female best friend for a few seconds before deciding to head to the only table inside the tent. He then took a green book before sitting on one of the soft mattresses that was situated on the tent’s edge. 

“Come here.”

Clarus’ son invited the girl, gesturing her designated seat by patting the empty spot beside him. He tugged a smile, giving a message to Crystalcrown to join him.

The Leonis took his message. It didn’t long for her to strip down her robe, gloves, and socks before settling herself next to the man. She brought her tired body near Gladiolus whose eyes were locked at the book’s content. The next moment, the girl almost laughed at the man whom she considered the oldest brother in her little family before accepting his invitation. Gladiolus nudged her head to his sleeveless arms and Crystalcrown settled herself to her usual spot to lean on. 

“Sleep.” 

Gladiolus demanded gently as he ruffled the girl’s hair until it was tangled.

“Bedtime stories, please.”

The man who had been focused on the black ink on his favorite book looked up raising a brow. His attractive gold-like orbs gazed at the girl who was leaning on him. Still closing her eyes, his female best friend suddenly ordered him to tell her bedtime stories. 

Averting his gaze from the book that he just read, Gladiolus frowned slightly. It was visible that he was trying to think of certain bedtime stories for Crystalcrown.

Surprisingly it didn’t take too long because his brain just came up with a brilliant idea. 

“Years ago, a little baby girl born from a crystal—”

“Not mine, please. It’s too dark.”

Gladiolus snorted at the girl’s response. After all, it was his intention to tease the girl and he was successful since Crystalcrown just gave him the response he wanted. Though this time, the King’s Shield conceded to her request as he decided to follow Crystalcrown’s demand.

Seconds of silence passed as he tried to venture his mind so he could come up with an idea that made the girl impressed with his storytelling. A smirk crept up eventually and he opened his mouth to begin another tale. Oh, how eager he was.

“Inside a gloomy, looming building, a man seemed to be waiting for his King-to-be patiently, even though the said king didn’t show any sign to appear,” Gladiolus felt a tug on his lips when Crystalcrown’s brow raised.

“Unfortunately, the man’s patience had run out so he decided to come after him after dozens of minutes passed.”

“What story is this? Sounds familia—”

The girl’s sentence was cut as the man signaled her to shut her mouth and just listen.

“As he arrived at his Prince’s place, the man found himself frozen when he witnessed the blush on his King-to-be and the woman who was going to be his Queen. His eyes looked closely at the two figures and immediately realized the passionate exchange between their reddened lips—”

“STOP IT RIGHT THERE!”

The Amicitia burst out into laughter when he felt Crystalcrown jerked away from him, face looking so red. Her pink and grey orbs were gleaming in anger as if she wanted to kill him. Yet she couldn’t even muster the energy to punish the man as embarrassment took over her body.

“Bring you back to the memory of Noctis- _ ouji _ ’s warmth?” he teased.

"Gladiolus Amicitia!"

“This Gladiolus Amicita still remembers the princess’ face that day.”

“For Astral’s sake, quit it!”

“You’re the one that’s asked for a bedtime story. I’m simply being accommodating.”

“That is not appropriate for a bedtime story, idiot!”

“Hm? But it’s the classic Prince and Princess story. They met again after getting separated in Zegnautus Keep, and finally, they opened up with each other by a kiss—”

“Gladiolus! Stoooooop!!!”

Gladiolus could feel the tickles in his chest when Crystalcrown seethed. After all, he just retelling the story of her and Noctis getting together. 

“Alright, alright. I’m telling you a proper story now.”

“Or you could just shut up.”

“In one rainy day, when the King-to-be was doing the ritual to receive the Thunder king’s blessing, a man looked like in a hurry while hold a familial figure to him in his arms,” continued the Amicita as he ignored Crystalcrown’s order, “The man keeps running while holding the girl who still unconscious. As they finally arrived at their destination, he ordering people nearby to set up tents and even forcing one of them to care for the girl.”

“Now what the hell is this story abouuut?!”

“The girl was unconscious thanks to the Hypothermia. Apparently, she needed warmth from one of the men’s bodies that were there— YEOW!”

"GLADIOOOOO!"

Once again, the man’s laughter filled up the tent as his mouth couldn’t shut itself upon his female friend’s burning face. 

“Does this time the said princess remember the warmth of the bespectacled hero’s body?”

“I swear to God, just shut up Gladio! Or else, I’d infect you with the Starscourge!”

“Hey, that’s a pitiful move, you know?”

“Oh, I could definitely pull it off.”

How the lad truly enjoyed this moment when he managed to make the Caelum descendant before him screamed in embarrassment. The girl’s reaction will always fill up his expectations.

“Sorry princess, but I’ve been waiting for that face.”

“You!”

“Alright, you shall sleep again.” Gladiolus pulled back the girl’s shoulder to his side, making Crystalcrown lean her head once again on his sleeveless arm. The man softly caressed the roseate locks as an attempt to soothe the Queen-to-be before he began again— “So… since I ran out the bedtime stories idea, what do you want to hear?”

“No need, thank you! You could just stay still like this until I wake up!”

The man wanted to laugh again but he decided to remain still as he genuinely wanted to make the girl feel comfortable.

“With pleasure. This Amicitia will be the shield to lean for Lady Crystalcrown Leonis Rosea Lucis Caelum—” the man paused. “Should I also add the Fleuret?” 

Instead of falling asleep, the Leonis who heard of his other joke giggled. The girl closed her mouth with her hands that were no longer covered with black gloves. A bell-like voice left her lips, making the oldest man in the group ruffled her hair affectionately. How Gladiolus really loved the laughter that came out from the roseate. At least he got a closure where the girl could still laugh even if their road ahead is thorny.

“What a mouthful name that I have,” the girl huffed.

“You should ask Noct to legalize it into Crystalcrown Lucis Caelum soon.”

“No way. Let him figure it out by himself.”

“That’s the most difficult quest I’ve ever heard.”

Gladiolus could hear Crystalcrown’s giggle louder as he offered his sentence. The warmth engulfed in his heart and he could feel how his body was experiencing a luxurious peace all things considered. The man closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

“You finally decided to be together with Noct.”

“You’re saying that as if you know the conclusion.”

“I mean, I’ve always known about things that are going on between the three of you—”

“You knew?”

“Of course. Everyone knows that the trio Noctis, Ignis, and Crystalcrown are involved in a… tangled situation,” Gladiolus snickered with the roseate before adding.

“I’ve known that Noctis likes you, and I know you like Ignis instead… and the fact that Ignis likes you back also.”

“So we’re the ones that are oblivious huh.”

“Also… I know since the beginning that Ignis was going to let you go.”

The Amicitia wouldn’t know it, but currently, Crystalcrown was biting her lips. The girl flinched with the truth that the older man had uttered as she shut her eyes, trying her best not to let the sentiment bother her heart again regarding Ignis. Not especially when the said man had blatantly confessed his feelings to her. 

"My first love is over, Gladio…" She said with a bitter voice. "And I’ve decided that I’m going to be with the idiot prince." She added. "I will love Noctis more than I could ever love Ignis.”

“We wish for you guys’ happiness.”

Once again, unbeknownst to the lad, the girl bit her lips even harder when he dropped his desire. She was trying her best to not frown her head on his arm’s surface. Because in fact, the genuine wish that hope for her happiness somehow brought a numbing sensation on her heart, that was no longer fully intact. 

After all… the woman knew that there would be no happiness at the end of this tale. 

“Gladio… I won’t be able to sleep if you keep talking to me…”

“But I still want to bother you.”

“You’re the one who told me to sleep!”

Gladiolus let out a small laugh when Crystalcrown raised her voice again at him, “Alright Princess, go ahead and rest.”

The man’s big hand was placed on the girl’s head once again, as he ruffled the strands that already reached her waist affectionately. The next moment, the tent was filled with silence and he could hear the person beside him inhaling a deep breath. The girl adjusted her seating position to make her more comfortable.

“Thank you for being here for me, Gladio.”

The man’s big figure reacted as he received the gratitude from the girl who seemed beginning to fall to her slumber. His honey-colored gaze was looking at the girl’s peaceful face and there was a familiar feeling which arrived in his heart. 

It was sadness. One that would present itself whenever he had to look at those delicate face… A sadness came because of the helplessness as he could barely do anything to ease the girl’s burden except for providing idle banters, mischievous teases, and a shoulder to lean on.

He wanted to open his mouth, to reply to the girl’s gratitude. And yet, only his breath that escaped since there weren’t any words he could say to her after all. 

It felt as if his ability to speak was gone and all he could do in return was to gently caress those roseate locks once more. 

Yet, this time, it felt very soft. Like the way he wanted to as it was the only thing, he could express to her. 

“Sleep before Prompto returns and things get loud,” was the banter that he could utter to conceal the pain in his heart. 

In return, Crystalcrown let out a smile to his response. Gladiolus too, decided to close the book on his hands as he shut his eyes. Afterall… he knew the peace that they’re experiencing right now was a fleeting luxury, one that could just disperse at any time. 

_ The peace that no one knows would last when he’s with the girl…  _

※ End of Chapter 7 – Gladiolus Amicitia ※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gladio and Crystal's interaction in hereeee
> 
> and Yes! I love PomNea and GladCid paiiirrrrrr <3<3


	8. Rosea Lucis Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> She was the main pawn fond by the God. God only want her to suffer. Because He despise her cursed bloodline. She was only a broken vessel, carrying impurities within her. She was dirty... and she knew God want to see her screaming in pain like this.

_ When hope dispels burdens in one heart, _

_ The light will diminish as the darkness comes to replace it…  _

_ When one thinks smiles will be permanent on their face,  _

_ Despair intrudes the soul unexpectedly…  _

_ When one thinks the heart is engulfed with the ray of shine,  _

_ The coldness will come to overwhelm in despicable forms right before the helpless eyes…  _

_ Again, they have to strengthen what was left despite feeling the numbness, _

_ Of their heart which they thought to be sturdy, yet fragile at any unexpected times…  _

_ The linked hands slowly loosen,  _

_ As one of them falls into the endless hole of despair once again…  _

_ The drop of anguish began to be spilled one by one, _

_ Telling the whole world that the tenacity began to crumble inadvertently…  _

_ This story will go as the way it has been decided, _

_ One that will not be changed, impossible to be intervened…  _

_ This story will arrive at the designated end, _

_ Unable to be stopped nor obliterated…  _

_ Those who become part of it, have to be faced again with a bitter truth, _

_ That there is nothing… they could do… _

* * *

A pair of roseate and gray-colored orbs were lifted, forced into looking straight to the sky that is now bi-colored. Those mismatched orbs were glued to what was supposed to be white clouds, which were once again, tarnished with dark impurities.

There were gleams reflected out of those two orbs: Rage, for what she had been protecting for years were destroyed so easily. To make it worse, despair multiplied as it engulfed the bright blue sky that was slowly replaced with darkness.

“Crystal…”

Crystalcrown Leonis, the figure whose name was just called, did not budge. Her head remained lifted to the sky, as she continued to stare at her failures, —at least for her. Her body stiffened and her legs did not move from Hammerhead’s dusty ground, the city of her and her little family’s first destination six years ago.

Her lips were sealed and her fingers were tightly intertwined. Not once she looked over to respond to her Argentum friends’ movement who was about to get closer to her but then stopped, knowing the ritual could not be interrupted by anyone. She didn’t react when the whispering of a bright young blonde man and his other two friends tickled her sense of hearing—the Argentum asked Amicitia and Scientia to stop her.

Truth be told, she understood why her three best friends were panicking.

Perhaps if one took a glance at her, who was already twenty-four years old, they would assume that she’s just carrying her responsibility as usual. Standing in the middle of Hammerhead—that became unpopulated because the people who lived there were evacuated to the nearest outpost—, absorbing the filthy billowing on the horizon while reciting the ‘purification’ prayer.

However, her friends were the people who had been on her side for a long time. If there was something different with her, they would be the first people to notice.

As it was obvious she understood why Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus, found the panic on her face. No serenity was traced on her face; She was out of breath and writhing in pain. The anxiety within her heart became unbearable, as she continuously absorbs the filth in Leide’s sky into her body for two days and two nights restlessly. 

How could she fall asleep if all she could remember was her failure?

_ Dammit. _

_ Dammit. _

_ Dammit. _

Her thoughts continued to swirl inside her head until it broke her concentration earlier. The roseate gritted her teeth as her breath was getting hurried. In the next second, she realized that her consciousness was fading away. As her head spawned with a headache, she realized that her limit is coming soon. 

Her gaze that was originally fixed upon the sky gradually fell and met Gentiana’s for a few seconds, who had been by her side since she performed the training ritual of Oracle. The look of that woman’s green eyes was desolating. Not to mention, the God’s messenger shook his head, as a sign for her to stop her ritual. 

And she knew the reason…

“I still can do it!” Crystalcrown insisted with a yell.

She did not want to finish this ritual just yet. She wanted to prove that she could protect Leide by immediately absorbing the miasma as it slowly reached the sky. 

However, as she looked at Genitiana once more, she still shook her head. The worst part is, her mentor was preparing to revive her true self. 

_ Why…? _

Even during the two years since the official coronation ceremony of herself as an Oracle, she managed to maintain the warmth for the Eosian. During those twenty-four months, she managed to return laughter and happiness from the Eosian, despite still being ruled by Starscourge.

She, along with the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, had always monitored the development of the miasma on the horizon. She even traveled across the continent to provide protection and looked for Ardyn’s whereabouts to monitor that man's movements, so she could prevent bad things from happening again.

But everything did not always work out… because in the end, she’s the loser...

“Dammit!”

The Oracle cursed to herself as the taste of failure numbing her soul. Her pain-covered body fell to the ground beneath her feet. She then looked up, staring at the sky with pain reflected from her mismatched orbs.

_ This is all her fault.. _

_ Because of her, Leide is contaminated again…  _

“Crystalcrown, it is not your fault. You did your best.”

“And failed to monitor Insomnia’s sky’s development?? Face it, it’s my fault!”

She raised her tone, pounding against the empty space of that inhabited city. Her gaze fell upon Gentiana again, who had been trying to calm her down. But instead of feeling calm, her anxiety flared. This was her fault for letting her guard down on Starscourge’s development.

“Part of the agreement with the Niflheim is not to touch Insomnia. Therefore, it is not your fault.”

Crystalcrown twitched when Gentiana mentioned the words that haunted her. That is, the fact that she kept blaming herself for not focusing on Insomnia's sky, which became a forbidden city to enter, after the negotiation with Niflheim several months ago.

To gain General Loqi’s approval to establish healing posts for Starscourge patients, she and her three male best friends agreed to the condition that they couldn't set foot in Insomnia.

At first, they were hesitant. Of course. The possibility that Ardyn might be hiding there kept haunting them. Therefore, they asked for another condition: there should not be a single human being there, in order to refrain from the spread of the Starscourge plague, because human presence was the main factor for the spread.

Hence why, after making sure Insomnia was no longer inhabited and didn’t show any trace of Ardyn, —Ignis asked Aranea to check on the city periodically—the group, especially Crystalcrown, was negligent to the turn of the tide of the city’s sky.

However, they were wrong. Insomnia’s sky that had been cleansed by the Oracle from afar still lost its blue ray. Darkness prevented the golden glow of the sun to deflect the blue horizon.

As a result of the sunlight’s disappearance from Insomnia, once known as the city that never sleeps, Hammerhead which is only six-hours apart from it also got infected. The plague spread as if it was deliberately spreading itself, making the people in that city fall. One by one was exposed to the plague carried by the man. The man whom the four friends were constantly looking for.

As soon as she heard the report from one of the  _ Kingsglaive  _ that was indeed responsible for protecting the area, Crystalcrown raised the order to immediately evacuate the people in Hammerhead. The situation infuriated her when she saw the infected patients were getting worse especially when she discovered that Cid and Cidney were also affected by the plague.

Her heart felt tight because the man who shared her blood was in fact, still managed to rule Insomnia, even though Aranea had appointed some of her trusted people to be there to monitor Ardyn’s movements. And… spreading the plague to Leide.

Ardyn, cunning as he was, had been hiding all along and managed to build his power while making his followers sacrifice themselves in order for Starscourge to run rampant there.

“Crystalcrown, you’re already at your limit.”

The Oracle’s thoughts faltered and her gaze was once again on Gentiana, who had just brought her to reality.

Did Gentiana just ask her to rest? Something fatal was happening and if she did nothing soon enough, the darkness would once again, take away the bright blue sky she had been holding on for years. She could not waste any more time. She had to force herself.

That being said, the pain would still attack her body with no mercy. However, she must remain focused on her initial goal; to immediately restore the peace in this place.

_ And yet… _

_ She knew it was not possible for her…  _

Blinded by her emotion, Crystalcrown gritted her teeth. She then stretched out her right hand and began to summon the long blade that Draconian had given her when she first was about to absorb the sacred light of the second Oracle at the beginning of her training ritual. The crystal shards floated around the appearance of the sword. 

Crystalcrown rose and roughly took a deep breath. She gripped the hilt of her sword with both of her hands tightly before she stuck that sharp object into Hammerhead’s soil. 

“Only gold can purify. Come now, let out your light to protect.”

Her lips began to open and the prayer that drifted through her mind was blowing fast. She narrowed her eyes slightly to protect her eyes from the blinding golden ray coating the sword. The brimming light produced by the object was intense, as it formed a straight line and destroyed the darkness at one corner of Eos sky.

The roseate bit the inside of her cheek. She didn’t like this sight at all. By doing what she did, means she would no longer be able to absorb the darkness up there. After all, she just asked for help from the Bahamut sword, which was the vessel of holy ray belonging to the late Oracles in order to dispel the light from increasingly being consumed by the darkness. 

She couldn't stay in Hammerhead forever and absorbing the darkness that tainted the sky, because no matter how long she did, the dense gray remained. 

It seemed to be mocking her; that no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn’t return to the bright blue sky, unless she dealt with the main source of this right away. 

_ That’s right… She must find the main source… _

“We’ll go to Insomnia.”

She turned around, staring at the orbs of the three young men behind her. For a few seconds they stared at each other, before the Scientia showed an apparent objection on his face. 

“Overruled. You’re not in a good condition, Crystal.”

He said it calmly with emphasis and the roseate, who seemed to be far from agree to the man’s proposal, clenched her fists. She was unsatisfied with the answer given by her childhood friend.

“Ardyn has successfully brought darkness to Insomnia, Ignis. I won’t be able to fall asleep until it disappears from our home,” insisted Crystalcrown.

“But you just purified Leide,” Ignis returned with a really low tone. The man approached her, trying to convince the female Leonis that this was a very rushed step.

_ There is nothing good coming out of rushing things as it will only lead to failure. _

"I haven't purified it." The Roseate haired girl lowered her tone in return before continuing, "All I did was borrowing the power of the former Oracle's light in that sword, which was limited, by the way. Surely you remember that I’m different from my Oracle predecessors, right? I don't have the capability to bring out my own light to share them with the sky. And sooner or later, the light from that sword will run out to protect this sky."

“Crystal, calm down.”

“How can I stay calm?! This filthy darkness won’t be gone until I clean Insomnia!”

This time, she raised her voice loudly at the Scientia, effectively stopping him from moving to touch her shoulder. For a few seconds, the green and roseate orbs looked at each other. However, the roseate immediately looked away because she couldn’t look at him longer because of his concerned look for her.

There was an uneasiness engulfing her heart. Crystalcrown looked down as she bit her lower lip before walking hurriedly toward her parked car, which was in front of the city’s gasoline.

“Hey, wait. Where do you think you’re going?”

This time, it was the Amicitia who spoke and Crystalcrown promptly stopped her step. This time, it was the golden and roseate that were staring at each other as they were communicating silently through their eyes. She was about to tear Gladiolus’ grip on her arm, but she knew it was a futile act since Gladiolus was stronger than her.

“Insomnia.” She decided to answer, “If you don’t want to join me, I could go by myself.”

“You’re not acting like yourself,” The King’s Shield replied quickly. 

“How can I be calm when everything I’ve done is easily destroyed by that man?!”

“But you will only get yourself into more trouble! It’s dangerous for you!”

“Crystalcrown, Starscourge is influencing you.”

There was a visible reaction reflected on Crystalcrown’s eyes after hearing those words. She snapped her head at Gentiana. Her mentor’s gaze was straightforward and filled with earnest that it caused fear to immediately burst into her heart.

“No…”

When the Oracle felt Galdiolus’ grip loosened, she used that chance to fled. Her long legs led her into her private vehicle. Her black-gloved hands touched the handle of the door, quickly opened it, then shut it tightly.

Sitting on the drivers’ seat, Crystalcrown squeezed the steering wheel hard. She bit her lips and slammed her forehead into the corner of the circular object in front of her. Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster, and she knew it was because of the information she just received; the information that she was already under the influence of Starscourge.

Her emotions blinded her badly to the point where she did not realize that within her body, her mother’s golden ray was still flaring—an unconscious effort where she tried to suppress the Starscourge that appeared on the surface of her skin.

After being silent for a few seconds, she meekly raised her head. Her attention fell upon her arms, which were covered in black sleeves. After taking a deep breath, she slowly rolled one of her sleeves and in that very moment, horror covered one of her orbs.

_ Black… has taken over that arm. _

She squeezed the steering wheel hard as she slammed her head against the hard object several times again, trying to get rid of the emotion that blinded her. Her heart screamed when the pain entered again.

_ “You’re not acting like yourself.” _

_ “Crystalcrown, Starscourge is influencing you.” _

The sentences spoken a few minutes ago by the Amicitia and Gentiana continued to replay again inside her head. She bit her lower lips because she couldn’t help but accept that one bitter fact she had been afraid of all along.

Starscourge which she had been absorbing was starting to be more difficult to control.

_ The more she tried to control herself, the more difficult for her to control her emotions. _

"Is this your way of telling me that I’m incapable of replacing Lady Lunafreya… because I’m an Oracle descendant from the despicable Caelum?" She muttered. "Is this what you mean, for I will continue to fulfill my duty without making any opposition, so no other disaster would happen? So I won't turning like Ardyn someday? "

Her voice was hoarse and her biting in her lips even stronger that they bleed. She hoped that the blood replaced the tears that never fell.

“Why do you always steal my peace, Bahamut?”

No. 

She should've known that her biological mother’s Oracle ray was only to overlaying, not removing Ardyn’s filth. 

She should’ve known and accepted this.

However, her success over the past couple of years fed the arrogance in her heart, giving her an illusion that she was actually ‘capable’ of getting rid of it.

_ How stupid. _

“Crystal…”

Crystalcrown flinched when she heard a familiar voice. She promptly raised her body as she found out that the car door was already opened and Ignis was already there.

All of the sudden, her entire defense crumbled as she saw the face of the dirty blond-man in front of her. Tears that she had been trying so hard to contain, began to pour down her face.

Memories of her yelling at him a few minutes ago suddenly burst in, giving a sense of guilt all over her. Her consciousness began to return and in her tears, she said softly—

“I’m sorry, Iggu.”

That was all the Oracle could say to her friend who was still standing there. The words were spoken very softly, sounded as if it was meant for herself only.

“I understand your concern,” said Ignis as he adjusted his glasses that were a little off. The tone that came out of his mouth was full of sincerity and tenderness as he knew that the girl before him was in a vulnerable state. 

“But you should also think about yourself. We’re worried about you, Crystal.”

“I know you all are worried about me… But I also know… that if I don’t take care of it right away, it will be even more dangerous. I have to face this, sooner or later,” Crystalcrown raised her head, looking straight to the Scientia. “I… must go to Insomnia.”

The Scientia man who heard her saying those words held his breath a little. He was about to refuse her demand once again, but knowing her personality, he knew that Crystalcrown wouldn’t back down on her words. No one could change her mind. Especially once she was determined with something, not even him. 

Hence, he knew he had to give up. Despite the restlessness that remained in his heart, he had no other choice but to comply with the future Queen's wish.

After correcting the position of his glasses, Ignis brought his hand to the female Leonis’ cheek, to wipe her tears away. He didn’t like the sad look on his friends’ faces.

“We’ll go in an hour.” The dirty-blond man decided. 

“Finish what you must with Gentiana.” He added as he pointed at the black streams on her left arm. “Also, promise me not to push yourself too much…” 

At his response, Crystalcrown nodded her head. “I’ll drive. You should sleep during the trip, to gather your strength—”

“Ignis, you’re spoiling Crystal too much!” Were the words uttered loudly by the young Argentum who had been standing behind Ignis. 

The blond had his hands on his hips, showing a look of displeasure as he pouted.

"It's been ingrained." The Scientia sighed as he tore his hand from the female Leonis’ cheek. "The habit worth of decades is difficult to break."

“You really haven’t changed since we were kids.” added a masculine voice that belonged Gladiolus. “S-t-u-b-b-o-r-n!”

“Gladio!” Crystalcrown squeaked as she felt Gladiolus’ large hand suddenly pressed against her head and messed her hair.

She was about to yank the man’s hand as he was standing near Ignis. However, as she looked up, she saw those golden-brown orbs flashing relief accompanied by a sigh. She could only stay still.

Slowly, the guilt began to wash all over her again, as flashes of how annoying she had been towards her friends returned. Because of this, she canceled her rebellious intention and allowed the young Amicitia to have his way.

“I’m sorry Gladio, Prompto. I—”

“If you’re sorry, then rest and gain some energy or something.”

Again, Crystalcrown looked up, staring at the brunette man.

“One second is precious for your recovery, Crystal. Please sleep well and don’t fight with the Niflheim at the border, alright?” added the Argentum.

Prompto’s suggestion soothed her heart, and in return, she managed to squeeze out a nod as her answer to everyone. The roseate orb stared at each of her friends one by one. 

Slowly, a sweet smile engraved on her pale lips, telling the three young friends about how grateful she was to have them.

Her eyelids were filled with tears, but only this time, it was tears of joy.

“Thank yo—”

“Gratitude accepted!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Be grateful by not doing something reckless again.”

Crystalcrown had to let her gratitude be interrupted by her three friends. Once again, she looked at them, showing the look of content which made Prompto chuckle. After all, her face looked messy.

She wanted to reach her friends’ hands, but the impurities running under her skin made her hesitate. Hence, all she could do was to pull the corners of her lips, hoping that would be enough to express her feelings.

_ Please… _

_ I wish everything to return as it was before... _

.

.

.

Drops of cold sweat beginning to stream down from the roseate forehead. Her eyes were shut close as her slim figure was leaning on a passenger’s chair that was located on the front. Her eyebrows were tugged into a frown and her breath that was breathing steadily slowly turned into a hastier pace the more the car approaching the abandoned this waste of a city. A city that became their destination of the day. 

_ “Stop it…”  _

Her consciousness threw those verbal fears as dark shadows began to looming her in her dreams. Despite shutting her eyes, her eyelids were visibly moving, letting people who saw her know that whatever dreams she’s experiencing was beginning to haunt her. 

_ “Stop it…”  _

The frown on her forehead became deeper and cold sweat began to drenched her temple. Her pale lips parted, as she began to let out a ragged sigh from her chest, one that could no longer be contained.

Without her noticing, her hands were balled instinctively, showing that her nightmare from the events that were to happen for her and her little family once they arrived in Insomnia began to eating her.

The dream… 

Even during her slumber, her gift, the ability to see the future, that she received involuntarily thanks to sleeping inside Bahamut’s crystal haunted her once again. The dream that she saw barged into her mind, showing its substance in the form of the Amicitia and the Scientia covered in redness. Not only that, the smears of black raided their whole body and ruined the attractive feature that belonged to the King’s counselor, effectively making the man fall. The scream that belonged to the Argentum hurt her ears and ragged her breath.

She lowered her vision, catching the sight of her skin that was filled with the impurities she had always feared. And when she raised her hand to the air, she could feel her body trembling upon the sight. Coldness quickly engulfed her body, reluctant to leave.

_ “Stop it!” _

“Stop it!”

“Crystal, wake up!”

The girl jolted as she began to wake up from her sleep. Her awareness instantly returned to her as the girl felt the Argentum’s man shaking her. Her eyes open, as wide as she could. Her chest was heaving up and down as she could feel the hotness on her cheeks.

“Were you dreaming something?”

Ignis’ concerned voice made the girl look at him weakly. Her gasp was the only verbal response she could give to him. Her eyes reflected fears as they were incapable to tell the man what had happened. She couldn’t even open her lips. Not because she couldn’t answer, it’s because she’s  _ not _ allowed.

What she saw from her gift—or rather, her curse—was not allowed to be heard by anyone. It was an order from Bahamut, the God that gave her her life. Even though the three men before her knew that she had just received a vision from the future, if Bahamut didn’t allow her to tell them what would happen then Crystalcrown didn’t have any choice… except if what she dreamt of already came true. 

Burning sensation in the throat and the suffocation feeling were the consequences of her defiance against God's will…. And she couldn’t help but shut her mouth tightly as she didn’t want to worry her best friends even further. 

_ She really didn’t have any choice but to be silent and protecting them with all her might. _

Crystalcrown slightly lowered down her vision as she felt her throat dried even though she didn’t have any might to tell her three comrades about her dreams. Her vision felt a little blur as tears were still streaming down to her pale cheeks. Her head drooped so she could calm her heartbeat that was still racing violently by breathing in the air so to her lungs.

_ Calm down…  _

_ Please, _

_ Calm yourself…  _

“I was dreaming something—” she halted her speech when she felt her voice sounded so hoarse. She then added, “But I’m fine.”

The girl assured after she bit her lips to get ahead of herself. 

When she bring her gaze to her friends, she knew that they know her lies instantly. She also knew that if it was possible, the three men could do anything to prevent her to do the ritual. 

And yet, none of them opened their lips. In silence they told Crystalcrown that they understood that she must keep moving forward, whatever consequences she would face.

“We’ve… arrived.”

The girl’s heartbeat thundering uncomfortably when she heard the man who became their driver stopped the vehicle right in front of the gate that was headed to a majestic building.

A building that she could utter ‘I’m home’ whenever she came back from her missions. 

The roseate observed the landscape that she hadn’t seen for years. 

In the end, she returned to this place several years after giving her late King a bit proper burial for his service at the fall of Insomnia. 

Her gaze swept at every sight that was in front of her. Not much changed in front of her beloved city. The buildings were in ruins, the roads were filled with dust and debris, black was the natural background color of this city as if making the area into the dead city.

The pain began to emerge inside the roseate-haired Oracle. In each of her steps, memories of her halcyon days keep returning to her mind. Memories of her days with her beloved and when everything was so peaceful. 

She gripped her hands, trying her best to eliminate any unpleasant sentiment that closely hugged her body and soul. She kept trying to maintaining her emotions so she wouldn’t let herself fall into negativity like how she did back in Hammerhead several hours ago.

She had to get a grip.

After regulating her breathing several times, Crystalcrown slowly opened the car’s door and get off of the vehicle. With a heavy step, she began to approach the main gate of Citadel, a location where she last visited months ago, back to the period where she had to bring back some Kingsglaive that Bahamut had personally chosen.

As she walked in silence, she looked up to see the black skyscraper that was integrated with the dark night. Her hands balled instinctively as her knuckles turned white. 

“Are you sure you’re fine?”

Crystalcrown looked to the source of the voice. Her eyes met with a pair of worried sky blue ones that belonged to Prompto. There was a pang of guilt on her heart as she had made her best friend worried for the umpteenth time. Even though she had apologized several hours ago, she had successfully made the youngest man of the group show his concern. 

“Of course,” she lied quickly. Her lips were tugged up high, trying to flash a smile that could calm the three men even though she knew it probably wouldn't do much. 

The roseate then continued her stride, approaching a huge circle landscape that became the symbol of the throne for the King. 

A long sigh escaped her lips as she stopped right in the middle of the circle. After a few seconds of forlornly looking at the building before her—feeling the yearning triggered by her memory—, she looked up at the sky. Her body was straightened, a gesture that showed people that she was ready to begin her duty.

“O mighty stars, guide the darkness to the eternal light…” she began.

With that, the black sky above began to twist and focused on a certain point, creating a thin line before moving down, as if they were pulled into her body. To where she was standing, the roseate Oracle tried to absorb the black shade to her body, effectively ‘cleansed’ the sky so the taint wouldn’t spread further to the other part of Eos’ sky. 

She was standing there, once again trying her best to prevent whatever terrible things that would haunt the citizens that managed to survive.

“Ugh!”

Her eyes widened and hiss escaped her lips. All these times, she would always experience the pain that the Starscourge would give her every time she conducted the ritual. She was supposed to get used to this already, but somehow... the impurities that were swarming down inside her today felt so painful.

She could feel her teeth tremble, and yet, she gritted hard as to strengthen herself. The twenty-six girl forced her eyelids to shut even tighter, attempting to keep her concentration deeper so this ritual wouldn’t fail. However, the more she let those impurities seep inside her body, the more pain she felt. 

It was one pain that she failed to tolerate. Her body felt as if they were getting cut by thousands of blades that made her could barely stand.

She had never felt such tremendous pain.

Was it because the impurities coming from that man was so dense in the sky?

_ Or…  _

“Oh, so that’s how your power works!”

_ …Because Ardyn was here…? _

Amidst her sky cleansing ritual, a cheerful voice that belonged to a flamboyant man suddenly greeted the group’s hearing. The shock was apparent on their face and it was only natural for their heart to feel as if they were about to stop for a few seconds.

After all, they knew the man who just invited them to talk.

“Ardyn…”

Crystalcrown who was still in her position heard how Prompto hissed with venom to the man they’ve been trying to locate. Her eyes that were shut close were then brought to her enemy that was standing in front of Citadel’s entrance.

At last, the man appeared before them.

At last, she’s standing face to face with the man who shared her blood. 

“Does that light belong to Aera?”

Her breath halted for a moment when Ardyn was standing right in front of her with just a blink of eyes. She brought her feet behind, instinctively trying to avoid the man who was flashing his smirk at her. 

“Good day, Rosea,” added the Lucis Caelum man again, his grin didn’t leave his face.

“Stay away from Crystal or I’ll shoot!”

Screamed the Argentum man. From the tail of her eyes, the Oracle noticed that Prompto was already armed as he was ready to pull the trigger. She looked behind before shaking her head to her friends so they wouldn’t do anything.

“Is this the way you throw a warm greeting for me? I thought you’ve been looking for me after months~ or… years?”

Crystalcrown didn’t respond. She was just standing there, glaring sharply at Ardyn whose disgusting grin didn’t fail to make her stomach churned. Her heart was still racing violently.  _ But of course _ , it was only natural since the main source of Eos’ calamity was just right before her.

Ardyn was there, voluntarily meeting her.

“Hello? Earth to Rosea? Papa is speaking to you~” the man sings a song while taunting and provoking Crystalcrown at the same time. Despite that, Crystalcrown refused to say anything, even though the woman was visibly seething when he addressed himself as a figure that she would only address for Cor Leonis. 

However, Ardyn was annoyingly persistent. He waved his hand in front of the Oracle whose light was still brimming around her body.

“Oh! I know. You’re simply too shocked since I have successfully spread the darkness all the way to Hammerhead, aren't’ you?

The roseate’s jaw tightened, rage was finally engulfing her once again. Her glare was becoming even more and the throbbing on her eyes was uncontrollable. She wanted to summon her  _ katana _ so bad, so she could pierce the man’s heart. 

Even so, their main goal wasn’t to fight with Ardyn.

She needed to clean Insomnia’s sky for the sake of Eos people.

“I’m impressed that you came on time to heal them, Rosea.” the man began before he leaned in, whispering to his daughter’s ears.

“Especially… in saving the young Sophiar and his granddaughter.”

A fist landed on the Lucis Caelum man’s face. His grin was wider seeing Crystalcrown unable to control her emotions again. She called her  _ katana _ as she dashed promptly to Ardyn who backed in reflex. The man chuckled manically as he showed satisfaction upon enjoying the girl’s reaction.

“That’s my girl.”

“I’ll kill you!” screamed the girl. Her face was fuming upon the word that the man’s utter. She closed in as the tip of her blade struck the man’s body.

On the other hand, her opponent laughed like crazy.

“Killing me? Please, you know that is not the scenario!” Ardyn stretched out his hands, choking his daughter promptly who was looking at him with a fierce glare.

“You know that only Noctis who could kill me. Even if you could absorb my impurities, you still cannot kill me— argh!”

The girl who was choked retaliated against the man’s chest with a strong kick, effectively releasing his grip on her. She darted backward, giving the distance between them. The girl let out a ragged cough before she tried to regulate her breathing.

“Don’t interfere! You guys stay there!”

She screamed as she waved her hand to her three best friends without even looking in their direction. Instinctively, the three men froze in their spot upon her order. 

The next moment, Crystalcrown’s breathing became even more rigged instead of getting normal. Pale came to sweep her delicate face all because she just remembered the vision she received from her nightmare minutes ago.

_ Dammit. _

She cursed inwardly. Her eyes looked back and forth to Ardyn and her friends who were standing right behind her. Her swords let out a slight ‘clang’ sound when she gripped her weapon tightly. She didn’t want anything to happen for her best friends… especially exactly what happened during her nightmare before.

She didn’t want to and she wouldn’t allow it. 

“Do you really want to kill me that bad, Rosea?” Ardyn glanced back at his daughter through his golden orbs that reflected thousands of sentiments. He looked closely at the girl who grew up without him. 

And now, she was giving him death threats and murderous look.

“... After all, I came here to tell you that you can’t and you won’t be able to.”

Hearing Ardyn’s declaration made Crystalcrown’s grip on her sword’s hilt even harder. Her forehead tugged into a deep frown as an eerie feeling washed over her chest. 

After seconds passed, her pink orbs and Ardyn’s golden ones were having an exchange, as if they were having silent communication. And yet, there was only fear that Crystalcrown could feel.

She bit her lower lip before once again dashed towards the immortal, swinging her blade with the intention to cut his head. The grip on her hilt became stronger, deadly blows were exchanged as they were trapped in the waltz of death.

Crystalcrown attacked her opponent in a blind rage. Clashes of metal clanging broke the silence in that gloomy city. Aera’s light no longer engulfed her slender figure, indicating that the man had successfully stolen her attention as he also returned the roseate’s movement.

In this vile darkness, two figures tied by blood exchanged blows, contesting their blades, and attempted to land a hit on each other. The roseate tried her best to protect what was important to her. On the other hand, unbeknownst to her, the man was actually trying to protect her in his own twisted way. 

"Crystal!"

“I told you not to come any closer!”

The girl swayed her hand once again, preventing Gladiolus so he wouldn’t come to her aid. Her breath was rigged, indicating that she was not recovering to her fullest. Spitting the blood that was filling her mouth upon the impact of Ardyn’s kick, she closed her eyes once again. Next few seconds, she lowered her body as she dodged Ardyn’s attack that almost landed on her shoulder.

Her vision sharpened and as she was standing before the man lifted her body, tackling her opponent until he fell before she stabbed her sword right inside the man’s chest. However, a victorious smile failed to emerge from her lips when Ardyn raised promptly despite having a blade pierced through him. 

Seeing the dreadful scene right before her eyes made Crystalcrown shivered. There was a flash of fear from one of her orbs when the man didn’t even show any indication of pain despite having a sword puncturing him.

"Argh!"

The Oracle screamed when her body fell off the ground as Ardyn choked her once again. She groaned in pain as could feel her back with the cold stone on the floor. With the remainder of her strength, she grabbed the man’s arms that were gripping her neck.

“O stars, protector of life—”

“I’ve told you that is not the scenario!!!”

"ARGGH!"

The girl spilled quite a lot of blood after Ardyn hit her stomach with powerful strength. Her hands which she gripped around the man’s hand loosened as her consciousness was starting to fade away. 

“Crystal!!”

The roseate who was still lying on the floor after receiving a fatal blow from the Caelum man, tensed when she heard Ignis’ shout. With what little strength she had, she looked up to see the man who had dashed before kicking the man who was hovering over her.

It was a surprise attack coming from the Scientia man, which admittedly made Ardyn barely react. The man was flown to the other side and fell down as Ignis continued his attack by stabbing his weapon at the cursed being.

“Ignis…”

Crystalcrown tried to rise, however, all she could do was to move her orbs. Anxiousness instantly washed over her when she saw Ignis launching his attack fiercely on the man as if he lost all his cool. Her body that was engulfed with pain tensed and she held her breath when she realized something was off with her childhood friend.

“Oh?” she heard Ardyn who opened his lips.

“This one’s infected too, albeit very slightly.”

The girl froze. Her eyes widened in shock and her face paled when Ardyn told her what was going on.

_ Infected? _

_ Infected with what? _

“Hey Rosea, don’t you notice that he turned weird because he’s got infected by my darkness?”

"Ignis!!" 

The girl howled when Ardyn, who was supposed to be unable to move anymore as blades were piercing through him, turned the tides by bringing down Ignis’ body to fall and stomped on him. The rumble on her chest felt so painful. Her body was shaking violently as her brain was trying to process the cursed man’s word.

_ Lie! _

Her heart screaming, refusing to believe the man’s word. However, Ardyn’s word was proven to be true as she could see blackness that appeared on the Scientia man’s skin. 

“I’ll kill you!!”

“Crystal!”

“Let go of me, Prompto! Gladio!”

Rage took her over as she felt the strength to rise. Crystalcrown struggled when Gladiolus and Prompto were trying to hold her so she wouldn’t run into Ignis’ side.

“You’re hurt!” shouted the Amicitia man as he held his female best friend's body.

“I’m not! Release me! Igniiss!!!”

She kept screaming and yelling and fighting. In one notion, she had successfully escaped from Gladiolus’ restraint before dashing towards Ardyn who was piercing Ignis with his dagger to his stomach.

“You’re the one who gave him the impurities, Rosea. Have you forgotten already?”

The girl’s movement halted after Ardyn suddenly standing before her, and choking her. 

_ Giving Ignis the impurities? _

“Oh… so you forgot,” the man said flippantly before tugging the side of his lips. He then released his grip on the girl’s throat before heading to Ignis once again. 

“Have you forgotten the moment when you tried to save him like this when you were in Altissia?”

The girl froze when her pink orb saw how Ardyn’s forehead touched Ignis', told her about the event in Altissia. The memories she didn’t want to remember when she was in the water city years ago replayed on her mind. Her face twisted in disbelief as her heartbeat even more rapidly. 

Suddenly, she felt her feet losing her strength, making her knees fall on the cold marble floor with a loud thud.

_ No… _

She… did blow some of her soul to save Ignis who was dying after wore the  _ Ring of Lucii…  _

She was the one that gave the Scientia man her impurities… 

Is this why the man committed something that was far from common sense on the night she came back for the first time to Lucis?

Is this the reason why he lose control on Cape Caem years ago? 

All because there was darkness inside his body…?

“So how is it, Rosea? 

“Stop your nonsense!”

The girl jerked as she escaped from her thoughts when the Amicitia man’s scream entered her hearing. From her orbs, she could see Gladiolus already standing in front of her. He held his long sword in his hands as they were trying to fend off Ardyn’s attacks.

And with that, the horror came to haunt her delicate face. Granted, she had seen this view before; one where Gladiolus tried to protect her before he was sent flying, blood was everywhere on his body.

_ No! _

_ Don’t! _

“Gladio! Look out!”

Unfortunately, the warning came late. 

Crystalcrown who had risen and ran towards the Amicitia man was frozen when she saw the King’s shield was thrown far out of her reach. Cold sweats began to drench her temple as she just saw her dream manifested into reality. 

And for the umpteenth time, she couldn’t even prevent them.

"Gladioo!!"

_ She’s failing… again…  _

_ How many times will she keep being a failure?! _

“Hahahahah! Interesting! All of you are truly interesting!” the wine-haired man burst into a laugh after he called off his  _ armiger _ . The view before him, the event, everything!

“Draconian! Such a very interesting scenario you have planned ahead!”

Ardyn’s manic laugh gave off the terror even further. Whoever heard his chuckles would tremble in dread.

Crystalcrown who had run towards Gladiolus and Ignis gripped her hand. Feelings could no longer be contained as they left a bitter taste on her lips.

This is all her fault.

Two of her friends had fallen and even the Argentum who was aiming his gun to Ardyn remained frozen.

_ The fact is… she never got stronger. _

_ The fact is… she’s always the defeated. _

“Hey, Bahamut. Your scenario is indeed pretty interesting. However, let me act according to my wish just this once.”

Crystaclrown who tried to absorb the impurities from Ignis and also the pain from her two male friends gasped when she saw Prompto suddenly running at her. The blond-haired man was still pointing his gun to Ardyn who was approaching his friend. 

“Stay away!”

The Argentum’s gunshot echoed throughout the space and Ardyn halted his steps as he found himself getting shot by the blond’s bullet. The girl’s pink orb observed how the wine-haired man moved his finger towards the hole from the bullet before playing around it to find a red liquid that was supposed to be streaming there.

“I don’t have business with you, Besithia.”

“Argh!”

Prompto screamed as his figure was slammed to the floor in a matter of seconds. And again, Crystalcrown had to witness this dreadful event with a desperate yell. Her slim figure then tried to reach for the Argentum man so she could heal him. However, all of her movements were locked the moment Ardyn held her wrist promptly.

“Rosea dear, do you know why I’m here?” asked Ardyn, who just finished Prompto, as he lowered his body before bringing his left hand to wipe off the blood from his daughter’s lips. Crystalcrown didn’t respond and there was a moment of silence passed between them before the man broke it.

“Because I don’t want to see my daughter act as the savior by endangering herself to protect Eos. You’ve suffered more than enough, Rosea and the one who should be taking that burden is not you but Noctis.”

Crystalcrown was still unable to say something. The sight that was exactly the same with her vision and the reality where Ignis had Starscourge in his body were enough to impair her ability to speak momentarily.

She could only look at the man who turned out to be her biological father with fear. She could only tremble like a helpless child.

And she didn’t know that her gesture only made Ardyn’s grin larger.

“It is time for your break and leave everything to Noct,” the man offered.

“So rest,” Ardyn added.

“Arrrgghhh!!!!”

As Ardyn finished, the cold air was pierced with the roseate’s scream. Her eyes were wide open as her throat let out a painful howl. Her vision lowered as they caught something that was seeping through her body. 

It was the familiar blackness, streaming down to her vein.

And that moment brought her to horror.

_ No! _

Crystalcrown squeezed her hair as she felt the dread that crept up to her heart upon watching the view from her vision manifested once again. 

Her breath hitched as she looked at the man who was still by her side, caressing her wet cheeks because of the sweat.

“You don’t need to do those stupid painful rituals again, Rosea. The one who should suffer is Noctis, not you. The one who suffers should be Somnus’ descendant, not you, my daughter,” Ardyn whispered as he gently caressed her roseate hair.

“I’m sorry… and farewell.” 

It was the last word that the roseate haired girl caught from her biological father. As she tried to suppress her pain, she looked at the back of the man who had just apologized to her. Her hands tried to reach him but to no avail. 

Her vision was black as her consciousness drifted into nothingness.

※ End of Chapter 8 - Rosea Lucis Caelum ※ 


	9. Noctis Lucis Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> He was the pawn fond by the God. He was a chosen pawn, who should pay for the sins of his predecessor had committed. He was born to die, sacrificing himself to return the warmth to Eos. He was the pawn, whom God want to suffer, in a subtle way.

_ Destiny is something that will inflict scars in one’s heart…  _

_ Destiny is something that will let the blood to flow, _

_ Coming out drop by drop through the pain that is apparent to anyone…  _

_ Every scream that escaped one’s mouth is left unheard, _

_ Every wish that is pleaded is just flown away by the wind…  _

_ What is hoped will not come true, _

_ What is desired will not be reached…  _

_ They who trapped in this story could only stunned, speechless, _

_ As the story written by the Mighty began to reach its end…  _

_ They could only shut their lips, _

_ Eyes closed, as they tried their best not to break into tears…  _

_ There is nothing they could do, _

_ Nothing that could bail them out from this pitiful tale…  _

_ All they could do is to move forward in the darkness, _

_ Fingers intertwined with each other…  _

_ As they whisper the words of encouragement, _

_ Until the life of the beloved will be taken away at the end of this tale…  _

* * *

**_“Claim the power, Chosen King, Noctis.”_ **

It was a blueish space, adorned with redness that made the landscape look mesmerizing, ethereal. Inside that timeless and object-less room, a man with black hair floated as if he was laying down on an invisible bed. The man’s head was bent as his consciousness seemed to fade away. He didn’t even notice the gigantic hand that placed itself right below his body. It belonged to a certain giant whose figure was surrounded by floating crystals. 

His body that was laying down slowly repositioned as if he was standing on the hand of the God that greeted him. The man slowly opened his eyes, revealing his blue orbs.

**_“Reclaim the Holy Stone’s power, and obtain the strength as True King. This is my revelation as Bahamut, God of Swords.”_ **

Noctis Lucis Caelum was slightly surprised when he heard Bahamut’s order. The man looked up and both of his orbs looked at the figure that he knew from the book he used to read. He couldn’t even describe the feeling that he’s having right now before his lips parted.

“What is this place?”

He asked with a natural confusion. He looked to his right and left, scanning the foreign view that he was in at the moment. 

**_“Inside the Holy Stone, wherein lies the soul of the Planet. And a place for you, Chosen King, to obtain the power and finally fulfill your mission.”_ **

He brought his blue eyes down. His brow was tugged, showing that the King-to-be was trying to digest what God had said before him.

A few seconds later, the reflection on his eyes was still that of confusion. However, the next moment, as if he realized something, the man jolted. His eyes were back to the gigantic figure before him once again. 

“Where are my friends?”

It was a spontaneous question that escaped his lips. He didn’t know why but there was a deep urge to ask the God regarding the people he thought of as a family. Concern was engulfing his blue orbs. The reflection was so obvious as if he wanted the Mighty to respond to his sentiment. 

**_“They stand against the darkness and wait for you. Their hope is that you become a true king and fulfill your mission. All the Six Gods awakened by the covenants have been waiting for this moment.”_ **

Once again, Noctis’ head was bent upon the God of War’s statement. There was an uncomfortable sensation that began to tickle every inch of his skin. His breath that was originally calm slowly became rigged. When Bahamut mentioned ‘true king’, fear suddenly barged to his soul, although he couldn’t even make up the reason.

_ Not yet…  _

_ He does not know yet…  _

**_“You will need to spend more time absorbing the power of the Holy Stone into the ring. Once all that power stored in the ring, you will obtain the True King’s strength. It is the only power that can eliminate Ardyn’s eternal life and regain dawn to this world.”_ **

_ Ardyn? _

The man jolted and his eyes were brought to Bahamut’s once again. Hearing the name of the father of the girl he loved naturally made his heart race quicker. Drops of cold sweats began to appear from his temple as his body was slightly trembling. 

It turns out, the man was actually the mastermind behind Eos’ destruction and his peaceful days… His calm facade was broken and his eyes widened as a curiosity regarding the man was quadrupled. 

“Please tell me about Ardyn!”

He asked loudly. How bad he wanted to know… about who Ardyn really is. 

All things considered, the last thing he remembered before he was getting absorbed inside the crystal was Ardyn’s revelation as Lucis Caelum too. Hearing that the man also shared the same last name as he was of course made him curious about Ardyn. 

**_“Utilizing these parasites, the main source of the Daemons, this man has eternal life and power to destroy the world. A foolish, sinful man who was rejected by the Holy Stone and buried without ever ascending to the throne.”_ **

_ The main source of the daemon’s and an immortal?” _

Noctis, who was still looking up to the God, frowned. He was still in the middle of processing the information that he just received. 

**_“Only to repay the Royal Family, he used his intelligence and eventually brought darkness to the whole world. His revenge will not end until he executes You, the one is chosen by the Holy Stone, and protected by successive Kings.”_ **

_ Hating the Royal Family? _

_ Bringing the darkness to the whole world? _

_ His revenge won’t end until Ardyn kills him? _

The crown prince’s face became even grimmer. The confusion was very apparent and the cold sweats were now drenching his forehead and strands. Fear that had been haunting him was getting stronger as they tormented his heart.

Noctis bit his lower lip, trying to control his composure. He gulped down when numerous questions began to be answered thanks to the prior revelation. 

“What is… the ‘Power’ of the True King?”

He asked with a heavy and hoarse voice, one that the speaker was also surprised at. The Lucis Caelum man gasped slightly. After all, intangible changes would happen whenever he spoke with the Mighty. 

All things considered, anxiety would come to haunt him after he replied and asked for questions in the hope for Bahamut to answer. 

He was still unable to comprehend the whole dialog… Even though deep down in his heart, he began to see the puzzles that slowly became arranged. 

And because of that, he could predict the bitter truth that wasn’t known by anyone. 

**_“The only Power that could end Ardyn’s immortality. This Power will surpass the Six Gods, and will purify ‘Glaives’ of the Kings and Holy Stone’s ‘Magic Power’. But you must sacrifice your own life on the throne to release this Power.”_ **

Noctis breath hitched.

As if the earlier revelations weren’t shocking enough, this time was on another level. His face was tainted with dread upon what should be done once he accumulated those powers.

The man gripped his hands so hard that their knuckles turned white—showing the struggle that he was trying to fight against his shock. The truth brought trembles to his figure as he bent down slightly. Granted, he was tasked with duty with a huge cost. 

His brows dropped when the dread on his face diminished as they were replaced with pain that could make anyone sympathize with him. His face was in utter disbelief upon yet another revelation. 

_ Sacrifice my own life…? _

**_“This power will be exchanged for your life and everything will be over. Eliminate this false king along with his darkness and bring back dawn to the world. Sacrifice the pleasure of your life as a mortal and fulfill your mission as a King._ **

If he didn’t keep his cool, Noctis would’ve faltered. His legs were trying so hard just to stand and his brain demanded every tissue on his muscle not to crumble on the spot. If he lost it, he might’ve screamed in disbelief to Bahamut upon the massive information he had to take. 

Indeed. He just couldn’t believe anything… Or rather, he  _ didn’t _ want to believe it. Therefore, right now, all he could do was to bend his head, eyes on the groundless space as they reflected deep despair. It was just… too much. 

His hair moved slightly when the prince shook his head as he tried to deny what he just heard.

_ He will die…? _

_ He will die for the sake of saving the world…? _

Ia hendak mengangkat kepala, memandang Bahamut agar sosok itu mengatakan bahwa hal ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Akan tetapi, yakin nada suara milik Dewa di hadapannya membuatnya tahu bahwa ini merupakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Terlebih, kala ia mengingat bagaimana banyaknya pengorbanan yang mengiringi tiap langkahnya, ia tahu bahwa ia memang harus merelakan nyawanya.

He wanted to look up again, wanted to demand the God to tell him that what He had just uttered was nonsense. And yet, the seriousness of His tone regarding the truth made him knew that everything is a truth. Furthermore, the scenes of how many sacrifices were made every time he took a step… he knew that it was his destiny to offer his life.

The Lucis Caelum bit his lips as he shut his eyes hard. Images of his friends flashed on his mind. The fact that he had to leave them after all the times they had spent together gave an invisible pang, one that scarred his heart.

The bite on his lips was firmer, inflicting pain as the smell of blood began to fill his sense of smell. The frown on his forehead didn’t leave, deep as ever. 

**_“Come now. Claim the power— the True King’s Power—”_ **

Just right Bahamut finished his last words, Noctis felt a hard tug from behind. His face was visibly surprised when Bahamut pulled off his hands, effectively making him fall into the nothingness of this realm. 

He looked up and saw one of the six Astral who was still glancing back at him. Noctis’ hand instinctively tried to reach Bahamut and yet… he couldn’t grasp anything. 

“Wait, Bahamut!”

He yelped, trying to call the God so he could have another dialogue. Unfortunately, the things that he was experiencing was too much and sudden to take in, all things considered.

What is that elf-sacrifice so he could stop Ardyn and return the light? Why must the power glorified by many turn out to be a double-edged sword?

So many things he still wanted to ask. So many things he wanted to make sure of. 

_ How long will he get stuck in this realm? _

_ What about his friends? _

_ What of Eos if he was gone?! _

The man gasped as if he finally remembered something important that temporarily left his mind. He then pleaded to the gigantic being once again. 

“Please, protect my friends, Bahamut! Protect them until I return! Don’t let Ardyn touch them, I beg you, Bahamut!”

It sounded so desperate, considering Noctis was already far from Bahamut. The man looked at the Astral, hoping that Bahamut would hear his plea. 

And yet, he didn’t even hear Bahamut's voice. 

The big figure remained silent, looking at him who was getting drowned further inside the realm. 

The fear on his heart became uncontrollable… and this is where he knew…

That God wouldn’t listen to his prayer. 

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Time changed; seconds to minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days into months, and eventually before you realized it, years had passed. Within the time that had passed, the sun’s warmth was no longer capable of kissing the skins of those who still tried their best to survive. Instead, only coldness brought by the wind could be felt in the whole continent. 

The blue color that the roseate color tried so hard to bring back was once again replaced with the concerning pitch black. Dirty shards floated as they followed the wind direction that kept blowing hard. The wave tides were high and violent, creating a terrifying ripple in the open sea that humans could no longer set their foot on.

A man with night-like strands opened his eyes in an island that was no longer brimmed with the sunlight like any other place in the whole world. The man’s face, hair, figure, and attire were shabby, indicating that he had remained inside the island’s cave for too long. 

His hair which had grown longer danced as he moved his body and head as he gasped due to the barking of a familiar little thing. He rose from his seat as he approached slowly to the entrance and found Umbra who had been waiting for him. A white paper was on its muzzle.

_ ‘Be waiting in Hammerhead.’ _

It was a message, one that made him instantly know the sender’s identity. 

Patting Umbra’s head gently as an appreciation, the man stood next to the God’s messenger. His gaze was turned to the concerning view before him. His lips were shut tightly when those dark-blue orbs had to witness Eos that used to be breathtaking and now had to be engulfed completely with darkness. The stains which he didn’t know where it came from were flown, as they followed the Eos’ air that was no longer pure. 

The man lowered his gaze as he let out his sigh. He gripped his hands as if the gesture would help him to regain his own control. Indeed… This was not the right time to be drowned in negative sentiment. So many things he had yet to finish and there was something much more important than dwelling over the regret in his heart. 

That is… he had to fulfill his true calling. 

After regaining his will, the man began to walk. There was no hesitation in each of his steps as he headed to the coast. His eyes scanned the place, hoping that he could find something he could use to cross the sea so he could reach Lucis. 

“Your Highness… I’m so glad that you are alright.”

The Lucis Caelum man thought that he was alone in this stranded looking place. Much to his luck, he saw some familiar faces wearing the kingdom’s much-prized uniform ‘the Kingsglaive’. With that, he swiftly approached the party. There was an apparent worry on his face as the man who called him, Libertus Ostium, suddenly fell to the ground as if he had lost all of his strength. 

“You are—”

“What had been done is for the true King’s purpose.”

Noctis' words were cut when a gentle voice that came from a black-haired woman showed herself. 

“Make haste, Noctis. Do not let their sacrifices go to waste.”

The woman who was known as Gentiana haste which made the King jolted. The man who was standing frozen for several seconds tried to digest what was going on as his eyes were on the ground. God’s messenger words were concise and clear enough to give him an understanding of the situation. 

The next moment, he brought his face to the Kingsglaive whose bodies were looking visibly in pain and blood was gushing out. His heart clenched in pain upon the pitiful sight that he would always have to witness. 

_ He’s being protected again, _

_ More lives are going to be fallen for his sake…  _

After taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his heart, Noctis once again walk toward his late father's grand boat, Royal Vessel. Upon realizing that the boat was there, he knew that those Glaive's who brought it here. 

“I will join you later.”

His steps halted when Gentiana added her intention. His eyes tried to look around him to see the Kingslaive that was formed by his father, and yet, he could only see them from the tail of his eyes. It was as if he was afraid of the sight that would be prepared for him—the troops that were sent from Angelgard to protect him from those daemons shedding their blood. Unbeknownst to him, some were revived by Bahamut and unable to die until the light returned. 

“Leave it to me,” he said lowly.

There was a sentiment that was difficult to describe by words whenever he uttered those words. It was as if something ominous would happen when he promised that. 

Perhaps, that was his way of expressing that he would fulfill his calling implicitly.

Or perhaps, he actually didn’t want to face the destiny that had been written for him.

Without waiting for too long, Noctis closed his lips once again as he landed on the ship that belonged to his father. His body was swiftly moved as he positioned himself just behind the wheel before he brought the huge vehicle back to Lucis.

It didn’t take too long for him to arrive at his destination. With a maximum speed, he almost reached the Galdin Quay’s dock which sight was no different than the ones he witnessed on that stranded island.

“How long has it passed since that accident?” he mumbled to himself. After all, there were no pretty lights that used to adorn the port. 

“Nobody’s here…” he said as he stepped his feet on the land, scanning the surroundings around him with a pair of dark blue orbs. 

Never would he have thought that the romantic atmosphere native to this place was gone. The popular destination of Lucis has now turned into a dirty and terrifying place. Darkness was spotted everywhere and—

“Daemons… they appear even in this place…” 

The daemons seemed to be aware of their new companies and Noctis accepted their welcome with his swords, slaying them effectively without dropping any sweats. His breath halted a little when his swords pierced through those night beings. However, when he saw the clothes that were scattered around the ground—clearly belonged to the citizens—, his chest felt heavy. 

He really wanted to get rid of the unwanted speculations; that people were turning into these pitiful creatures that he had to slay. He wanted to blame himself as there were so many victims that had fallen thanks to him having to spend his sweet time inside the crystal, for the sake of fulfilling his prophecy to be the ‘true King’. 

As much as he wanted to dwell on the sentiments, he had to move forward. Emotions are damned for now.

_ He had to be stronger…  _

_ Because he couldn’t allow people to fall for his sake…  _

His grip on the hilt was firmer. Every slash he inflicted on those nightly beings that conquered Eos became even rougher. Each time he tried to annihilate those daemons, it wouldn’t take long before the others followed up and fought him. His breathing became harder when he was dancing in this seemingly endless fight.

Sweats began to appear on his temples as a slight quiver began to clasp his body. The King dashed, passing through the endless hordes of daemons. His feet tried to bring him to a place that would help him pried away from those crowds in the hope he could conserve some stamina. 

“Woof!”

“What’s wrong, Umbra?” his ears caught the canine, and Noctis who was now in a deserted street halted his steps. He fell into silence for a little before jerking as he heard something off.

“Something’s coming.”

His head looked around, bracing himself by positioning himself into his stance, highly prepared to summon his swords should he get ambushed by the enemies. 

Noctis was even more cautious and the next second, when the sound of ‘something’ he had been anticipating became even clearer, he canceled his summon. 

“A car?” he muttered.

Not long after that, a truck with bright light slowly approached him. Noctis was naturally hesitant despite approaching the vehicle.

“Excuse me…”

Suddenly a man with brown hair with hunter attire showed himself from the truck’s window. The man crooked his neck outside. His lips parted in surprise.

“Who?”

The thirty years old man asked, trying to figure out the identity of the young lad. 

“I’m Talcott Hester. My grandfather served the Amicitia family.”

_ Talcott…  _

It wasn’t a foreign name in his ears. Noctis’ brow quirked, trying to remember the memory that was still foggy as a result of sleeping for too long in that realm.

_ Talcott…  _

"Talcott?!!" 

“That’s right.”

“Seriously?!”

“Seriously. King Noctis, right?”

Noctis’ jaw dropped. Granted, his disbelief was justifiable. After all, he only knew the man as a little boy he was the first Noctis met him. Noctis still remembered the boy would smile cutely and tailed after Iris just like yesterday… But now, those childish face was gone, replaced with manly maturity that made him stunned. 

“Why are you here?”

“To pick you up. Lady Gentiana informed me of your return,” the man replied the Caelum who entered the vehicle. His orbs were still locked in his figure, reflecting the longing that had been plaguing his heart for years.

“I’m so glad that I could see you again, Your Highness.”

Noctis didn’t know what kind of expression he made after Talcott expressed his relief. All that he knew was that the man before him was thrilled by his presence and receiving such a sentiment from the youth warmed his heart. Admittedly, even though those blue orbs were filled with emptiness as his nightmare was going to cover his heart, he felt a tremendous amount of relief knowing that he had returned to the Lucis that he loved. 

The vehicle’s sound filled the Lucis Caelum King’s ears after he heard Talcott finished informing about his re-appearance to his friends by phone. Jared’s grandson’s movement was so swift as if he knew what he was doing. Noctis could see how much the youth wanted to bring him to his designated location. 

During their way back, the two were having a long-hearty conversation. Talcott told Noctis about the everyday life of the people who were close to him. On how Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus used to part on each of their own ways after his and Crystalcrown departure, on how his three male best friends struggled for the path they took, and… how they ended up together after the roseate returned to Lucis.

Noctis listened to every word that the seventeen years old youth told him. Sometimes, there were smiles adorning his handsome face, while there was also remorse that invaded his smiles. Different kinds of expressions were apparent every time the youth spoke, making Noctis feeling a sentiment that he could not word. 

And then, the next moment, when the youth stopped telling him stories in an exciting manner, Noctis felt a bad feeling. Talcott’s face slowly fell, replaced with grimness when the topic of their conversation turned into Crystalcrown. 

The Hester boy slowed his speech, and enthusiasm was replaced by pain.

This is where Noctis knew something must have happened to his woman. 

“Talcott,” Noctis began, “What happened to Kuri?”

Noctis' question made Talcott’s hold on the wheel tighter, showing an explicit reaction that something bad  _ did _ happen to her for the past ten years. There was a brief silence between them, one that was suffocating and concerning. 

Seconds turned into minutes and he began to understand the events that might have happened to her. After all, Talcott’s gesture was easy to figure out for he was trying to regulate his breathing thanks to the uncontrollable breathing that he was having right now. 

Terrible speculations began to haunt his mind. But of course. After all, he had heard about the horrible truth from Bahamut inside the crystal realm. He knew that there were too many bad things and curses for every step he and his friends—especially the roseate—took.

“Talcott… thanks for taking care of them while I was not here. Leave the rest to me.”

He assured in a gentle tone. And thanks to the earnestness and genuineness that Noctis had shown, the dam that kept the blond youth’s emotions broke as they could no longer be retained. Sobs escaped Talcott’s lips, as he couldn’t even inform Noctis on what had happened to Crystalcrown. It was as if he knew that Talcott also carrying a burden for what happened to Crystalcrown. As if he knew that the only thing that matters was to thank the figure who had glued in his heart. 

Noctis said no more, as his gaze was only focused to the forward. His gaze sharpened as if convincing to himself that whatever things he would do—sacrificing his life—, it would be the best course of action for the sake of bringing back the smiles of the beloved.

There were so many sacrifices made, so many bloods spoiled, all just for him.

And thanks to that, he understood that only through his death could he bring back the happiness for many. 

Granted, he didn’t want to see people suffer anymore.

_ This is enough. _

_ Time to end this pitiful tale…  _

.

.

.

“Yo”

It was an awkward greeting that escaped the dark-haired man as he smiled sheepishly upon his arrival at Hammerhead. As soon as he got off from the car driven by Talcott, he walked towards the familiar people he missed dearly, staring at those pairs of orbs that were looking at him with mixtures of emotions.

Something wedging down on his chest as he found the faces of his little family had changed. There was no longer the familiar youth printed on their faces and their aura was different. With just a glance, he realized how difficult days had been for them.

“What do you mean ‘yo’? You’re late.”

Noctis turned his head, chuckled as Gladiolus pushed his shoulder. He didn’t answer anything, didn’t say anything, because... he knew that this man, who already turned thirty-two years old, meant every word he said.

_ Forgive me for being gone too long, Gladio. _

“Noct! You came back?!”

This time, he turned to his other friend. Not far from where he was standing, he found Prompto staring at him with a pair of teary eyes. Admittedly, the Argentum’s reaction was contagious, so Noct could feel the warmth in his eyes. But of course, he must fight the pain gnawing his heart the moment he realized that the light blond’s childish was no longer there. A feeling of longing appeared when he knew that the Argentum had grown up without him being able to see it.

_ I’m sorry for leaving you, Prompto. _

“We’re tired of waiting.”

Slowly, Noctis turned his focus from Prompto to the next person who opened his mouth. His orbs met with the dirty blond man’s orbs. And for a split second, his stare and strides halted, leaving him to freeze as he met the green orb which was supposed to lose its light in Altissia.

Noctis was standing face to face with Ignis who looked back at him.

A small smile appeared on the Scientia’s attractive face and it was enough to shaken the King’s heart a little bit. Staring at the man who had officially held the title as the ‘King’s Advisor’ made his throat dry, and left him speechless for a moment.

And he knew the reason…

Because the gray that should have been in Ignis’ orb, had regained its green hue back. 

As he slightly clenched his fists to control himself, the King walked closer, raising his right hand to pat the dirty blond man’s left shoulder who was looking at him with a very faint expression. He lowered his head for a few seconds, before looking up at his advisor again.

“Sorry.”

_ I’m sorry for leaving when you needed me… _

Admittedly, those were the only words that Noctis could say. He then squeezed his childhood friend’s shoulder, as if the gesture represented a thousand words he couldn’t say. He was not good with words, therefore, all he could do was to convey his intention through a slight gesture, a tap, hoping that his Advisor could understand him. 

_ “ _ Noctis _ -ouji…” _

A weak voice that he longed made the dark-haired man whipped his head immediately. The sudden outburst of longing hurt him. Even more, when the roseate haired girl appeared near the staircase attached to the iron fence that wasn’t far from where he stood.

“Kuri…”

He let out a small breath, which sounded as if he was whispering, as if he was losing his ability to speak for a few seconds. His body stiffened and his feet froze.

The throbbing in his chest became more uncontrollable because finally, he could meet the roseate who was always on his mind.

Noctis clenched his fist as soon as he realized that he had to run towards her, to bring the girl’s delicate body into his arms. He missed his childhood friend immensely—he was also very worried about her, the girl whom Bahamut mentioned to be another target of Ardyn’s hatred besides himself.

“Ah! Hey! Kuri!”

However, before he could even approach her, Crystalcrown immediately ran into the place once known as Takka’s storage. A rough thud on the door caused his body to stiffened once more.

“Perhaps Crystal refuses to meet Your Majesty because you haven’t showered for ten years?”

He turned to Gladiolus, who tried to diffuse the tension by throwing a joke. At the same time, he looked at the red door belonging to a place behind the Hammerhead’s iron fence once again. His heart began to race, as he realized that the Amicitia and the Argentum began to exchange looks at one another as if they were trying to change the topic to cover Crystalcrown’s unusual behavior.

They were hiding something and he knew it had something to do with the darkness in Eos.

_ That gesture was similar to Talcott a few hours ago. _

“There are many things I want to tell you.”

After pondering thoroughly, Noctis took the initiative to speak. He looked at his friends one by one before signaling them to follow him to Takka’s diner which now had become an armory. Once they settled in the room, he sat down, shutting his eyes while his friends also sat near him and before continuing—

“But before that, you must tell me what’s on your mind.”

Ignis was the first person to react and it made Noctis immediately turn his attention to the Advisor. He stared at him intensely, emphasizing his seriousness.

“Noct…”

“I know Ardyn is after her, so, tell me the truth.”

A collective shock was reflected from the orbs of his friends when Noctis uttered his thoughts. The group gasped before silence struck again, proving how bad things indeed had happened to his woman. Because now, Gladiolus and Prompto were turning their heads simultaneously to the Scientia, who was clenching his fists on his thighs.

“Noct… Crystal is… she is turning like Ardyn…”

After being quiet for a few minutes, Ignis opened his mouth and answered the King’s question. His voice was hoarse and there was hesitation in between every breath. The man’s green orb met with the Caelum’s blue orbs, reflecting a tremendous amount of regret in his heart.

Scientia’s gaze made Noctis swallowed his saliva. The pounding in his chest drummed heavily when another truth was uttered.

“What do you mean?” His voice was hoarse as the air around him was so suffocating once he heard his friends’ words.

The silence returned to fill the room among the group. His eyes constantly looking at his friends with impatience and anxiety. Granted, he had just been informed that the female Leonis was turning into the second Ardyn. He knew what it meant, but he didn’t know how much effect it had on her body.

_ There’s no way Crystal becomes immortal like Ardyn and must be killed, right? _

“Tell me!”

It was like a snapping sound cracked. Because the cool that Noct tried to maintain completely dispersed as the anxiousness clouding his mind. The tone coming out of his mouth rose, describing how uneasy he had become. His expression changed, they’re filled with fear and confusion.

A few moments after he demanded the truth, he saw Ignis took a deep breath. That man bit his lower lip before looking at the King.

“Noct, Talcott must have informed you that Crystal already received the title of  _ Oracle _ .” Noctis nodded, “She has been fulfilling her duties well. We went around Eos to heal patients, monitoring the light in  _ haven,  _ and making sure it’s not always night time like when you went into the crystal.”

Noctis carefully listened to every word Ignis said. His lips were tightly sealed and his sight didn’t escape from looking at the dirty blond man.

“She tried her best to maintain the blue sky, she really did. After all, she did absorb the impurities produced by the  _ daemons _ , so as to not let it cover the sky again.”

Noctis reacted faintly, after hearing the word ‘absorbing’ from Ignis’ lips.

“Absorbing?” He gawked.

The silence struck again when the Scientia lowered his head and squeezed his fingers. His body language showed despair right after Noctis demanded more explanation regarding the  _ Oracle’s _ power.

“We were told by Gentiana that Ardyn used to possess similar power to the Oracle to heal the Starscourge infected patients.” Gladiolus took over the Scientia man to continue the story.

“However, unlike the real  _ Oracle _ who possesses holy light and bestows them to patients or the sky, Ardyn’s power was to absorb Starscourge. At first, everything went well, but eventually, Ardyn’s body couldn’t control the plague which contaminated him and turned him into what he is now. An immortal and impure being.”

After Gladiolus revealed the truth to the King of Light, he felt a shiver covering his body. The throbbing in his chest became more difficult to control because he knew where this conversation was heading. Granted, a sharp man as he is, Noctis could easily decipher what his shield’s would say after this.

“Kuri… does she also possess the same power?”

He couldn’t control himself from letting those questions escaping his mind all along.

“Crystal  _ does _ possess the first Oracle’s light which helps her to suppress the Starscourge inside her body. But… yes, as she has the same power as Ardyn, she is contaminated by his factor naturally.”

“Crystal has the light belonging to the first Oracle which helps her to suppress the Starscourge inside her body. But… yes... As she has the same power as Ardyn, she is contaminated by that power.”

Noctis felt his heart drop. Somehow, his vision went blank and suddenly the voices around him grew distant. 

Everything is… so difficult to swallow.

Stories about how Crystalcrown’s condition turned into this pitiful after she met Ardyn in Insomnia, and how she pushed herself into carrying out her duties as the Oracle within the six months after the incident made the King speechless. There was just too much information and it made him clench his fist.

He listened to everything silently and in silence, all as he felt his heart sinking after receiving the bitter truth.

_ Crystalcrown’s ‘disability’ due to the absorption process and the suppression of Starscourge slowed down in the seventh month after the incident, _

_ Crystalcrown accidentally gave Starscourge to the patients, because she could no longer suppress and control the plague inside her body, _

_ Crystalcrown could no longer release her late mother’s light because Ardyn’s impurities were much stronger, _

_ Crystalcrown could no longer perform the ritual because she couldn’t release the first Oracle’s light, which could endanger herself, _

_ Crystalcrown started to act out of control because Starscourge had dominated parts of her, _

_ Crystalcrown repeatedly hurt herself to prove that she was still a ‘human’, because she was still bleeding, _

_ Crystalcrown often ran outside when rain fell, because she was hoping the rain would cleanse her... _

Noctis clenched his fists tightly after he listened to each chain of bitterness that hit the girl he loved. His hair danced a bit as he lowered his head, letting each strand cover his blighted face.

His heart was pounding even harder, making him unconsciously hold his breath. And his heart seemed as if it stopped beating when one of his friends said that Crystalcrown had stabbed herself with the sword Draconian gave her.

That sword was said to contain the previous  _ Oracle’s _ lights which couldn’t be stored inside the female Leonis’ body, it was a sword that also had the functions of dividing the light to  _ haven _ and slaying the night creatures.

Prompto informed him that he witnessed Crystalcrown, who had been isolating herself in Takka’s warehouse—which had been transformed into her temporary residence, tried to run towards the sword that she had stuck into Hammerhead to banish the dark. Then, the roseate haired girl suddenly stabbed herself in the stomach with the sword.

Noctis couldn’t believe it when Prompto continued that was only the beginning when they realized Crystalcrown transformed into the second Ardyn. As the female Leonis stabbed herself with the sword, suddenly, her body released a dense miasma _.  _ The blackness under her skin began to crawl all over her pale skin which strongly resembled Ardyn’s true self. The gaping wound on her body slowly started to close, noting that the female Leonis was helpless. She even went into a coma for a year because she couldn’t bear the harsh reality and had to continue to live by consuming medications to control herself.

“We… I couldn’t help her.”

The Scientia’s quiet tone of reply tormented the Chosen King’s heart, digging a giant hole with blood flushing out of that invisible gauge. He sat in silence, letting the pain tainting his whole body.

The pain she endured was truly sorrowful and the fate ahead of them now became completely chaotic. The fact that they were intertwined in the same fate could only bring pain… All so they could reach the desired ending for this tale. 

Noctis closed his eyes, trying to control the pain that was beginning to be apparent on his face. The God’s words began to repeat inside his mind and at that moment, he understood why Bahamut didn’t hear his plea to protect his loved ones.

_ That God couldn’t grant his wish, _

_ For he already knew the final ending of His story,  _

_ He must die to carry the entire Lucis Caelum’s line with him... _

“Noct?”

Noctis could hear a Prompto called out for him when he suddenly stood up from his seat.

_ No. _

_ He could change this fate. _

_ He should. _

“I’m going to take a wash. The conversation end for now.”

He said it briefly and immediately walked towards the caravan on the corner of Hammerhead. His head felt heavy, as if thousands of needles were attacking his brain because once again, he must face the horrifying reality he refused to believe.

He forced his heavy legs to walk and he deafened his sense of hearing—he no longer responded to his friends’ words behind him. He swiftly headed for the caravan, opened the door before stripping his clothes after entering a small bathroom.

He hoped that the water that was streaming down on his body could wash away the invisible pain he felt. He hoped the water would mask the tears falling from his eyelids. Despite all... he had already accepted his life destiny to live as the main pawn to dispel Eos’ deterioration. He was already willing to sacrifice himself to return the light for the joys of his loved ones, dammit. However, as if those weren’t enough sacrifices, now he must, once again, accept the bitter truth where he had to be the one to take the life of the precious person he yearned to protect.

“Dammit!”

He pounded his fist onto hitting the damp wall next to him, before roughly pulling his hair in frustration over not knowing what he should do at this point. 

Following his fate meant killing the girl he loved. Was there nothing he could do to change this story?

After roughly taking a deep breath, he swiftly turned off the shower and put on some clothes that had been prepared by his friends. Still, with his shattered heart, he walked towards the place where the Oracle hid, hoping she would want to have an audience with him.

When he was already at the front of the murky red door, Noctis stood there in silence for a while. His hand was ready to knock on the door, but he couldn’t. Oh how he missed that girl badly, how he wanted to tell her that he truly wanted to see her and embrace her. But, after every horrifying truth he just learned earlier halted his movement from doing so.

He was scared to meet that girl. He was scared just to embrace his woman.

And not because of the impurities in her body, but… because he didn’t know whether he could save his lover from the cruel fate or not.

“Noctis-ouji…”

He felt his heart stopped beating in an instant the moment he heard a small voice calling his name from that room. His body froze, and it felt so much worse when his hearing caught sobs coming from the girl hiding there.

Then he came to a realization.

_ The girl… wanted to meet him… _

“If you truly want to meet me that bad, why did you have to run away?”

Out of nowhere, there was a force moving his body on its own and before he knew it, he opened the door that wasn’t even locked. His blue orbs fell onto the roseate and gray-colored orbs. 

“Why did you come in here?!”

“Because I want to see you and this door is not locked.”

He shut the door slowly before locking it. Instead of letting out a hoarse toned voice filled with pain, he spoke calmly. His blue orbs were glued to his childhood friend, who didn’t even looking back at him.

“Don’t come in!”

“Crystal—”

“I don’t deserve to meet you!”

Those words ached his heart. 

It became more painful, more unbearable, especially so when he saw Crystalcrown found herself startled at her own words. She turned her back to him, trying to build a barricade between them so none of them would get hurt any further. 

A few seconds later, Noctis flinched when Crystalcrown suddenly ran, heading towards another door in that room. The next thing he knew, he went after her without hesitation and closed the door she opened and cornered her from her back, so she couldn’t run away.

His breath hitched as he stood right behind the girl’s body. Granted, all the affection and the yearning he had in his chest for the girl was screaming again. All of his fear and worries seemed to disappear when he got to feel the warmth of the girl’s body he loved. He pressed their bodies together instinctively, closing the gap between his chest and her back. He cornered the roseate against the door, not wanting to let her go.

“Is this how you act after so long?”

Noctis didn’t know that his hoarse whisper in the roseate’s left ear made the girl bit her lips. Little did he know, his sudden action of—putting his head down onto Crystalcrown’s shoulder—caused the girl squealed in silence.

“I’ve failed everyone… I’ve failed you… I don’t deserve meeting you.”

“I miss you...”

Oh how, he missed her.  _ So badly _ . He yearned for the girl who had always been there for him. And in that moment, all of his worries just dispersed. Heck, he didn’t care about what the roseate said to him earlier, because his chest was filled with sweet emotions by now.

“Look at me.”

Noctis asked as he gently stroked the roseate’s scarred left cheek—a scar the King didn’t know that it actually belonged to Lunafreya as the girl used to treat his late fiance in Altissia.

When the girl turned around, their orbs met. He let his blue orbs get lost into her roseate and gray orbs, sinking into the sheen he missed dreadfully. Thousands of affections reflected from each other, and Noctis could no longer hold back his feelings anymore.

He brought his hand to the girl’s cheek before his thumb caressed the burn scar that the Caelum knew belonged to the Scientia. Indeed… when he saw that one of the greens that belonged to his advisor had returned, he immediately knew it was Crystalcrown’s doing.

“Sorry… I—”

That sentence just stopped, as the King lowered his body and brought his lips touching the corner of her scarred eye. His gesture was slow and gentle while pouring all of his affection at once. He didn’t know his action startled her.

“Thank you for returning Ignis’ eyesight.”

He said it gently which made tears fall on her cheeks. Noctis panicked. Really, he didn’t want to see her cry. Her smile was his most precious treasure. He didn’t want any pain to emerge between them while they were indulging in each other’s embrace.

He didn’t want to. 

Not after he decided to be stronger to protect the girl in front of him.

“ _ Ouji _ , I-”

Again, her sentence was cut off when she felt warmth brushed upon her lips and the softness of Noctis’ lips occupying hers. The gesture startled her as the King had pursued their lips together without a warning. 

The kiss was gentle, tremendously so and they were taking their time too. Every touch he gave screamed a great feeling of longing, implying his unbearable affection to her. Noctis kissed the girl slowly as if he wanted to feel the warmth proving that his lover was really in his arms.

“Noct— mmh—”

The clumsy squeeze Crystalcrown did to Noctis dark gray shirt instinctively made him increase the tempo of their exchange into an intoxicating one. It became deeper, growing out of control, as he left marks to every inch of her lips.

The sound of their kissing session filled the room and Noctis realized that his action made the roseate struggle against his gesture. When a gap was created between their faces, his gaze fell once again on the girl’s teary eyes. Her eyes were glistening and it made his lips tugged into a smile. A satisfaction on what he had done towards Crystalcrown’s was apparent on his face.

Next second, he lowered his head again, quickly gave a softly kiss to the lips of a girl he loved dearly. He loosely expressed his feelings, pouring out everything he could to fill the void from all of those ten years devoid of her.

_ He was gone, leaving her... _

_ He was gone, when she needed him the most... _

He moved his free fingers to brush the slightly drenched roseate hair out of her face to the back. This gesture made her blushing face more obvious. His blue and her roseate, once again, lost in each other's gazes, and without speaking any word they conveyed each other’s feelings silently.

_ This was a person he used not to see as a woman… _

_ This was a person she used not to see as a man… _

_ This was the girl who always stayed by his side… _

_ This was the man who always accompanied her… _

_ This girl never knew she would become his precious person… _

_ This was the man whom she didn’t know would be irreplaceable for her… _

“I love you, Crystal…” Said Noctis in between their kisses, confessing to her about his feelings that had always been there all along. 

“Please stay by my side for now.”

Without him realizing, his wish—one that’s contained an implicit meaning—came out of his mouth like that. Admittedly, he was also startled by his own action a little before pulling his face away to look at the girl’s reaction. She looked visibly hurt.

“Kuri… I...”

He was about to say something, but the sentence he wanted to say seemed stuck in his dry throat. Guilt started to slam his heart again, pain was shown on his face.

The twenty eight years old girl broke into tears, effectively making his heart clenched in pain. Panic once again invaded his chest and with that, he immediately wiped off the tears that began to stream from those eyes, hoping that the girl wouldn’t cry further.

Before his dark blue orbs, his lover had once again shown him her fragile self. The girl tried to wipe both of her hands and she knew that his statement was the cause. 

_ ‘Remain by my side just for this once.” _

_ Just for this once…  _

_ Crystal knew that he would sacrifice his life so the light would return…  _

The guilt became even bitter when the girl’s head met his chest. With trembling arms, he brought them to encircle her thin figure closer, attempting to soothe her even though he knew that it’s a waste of time. He closed his eyes, absorbing the warmth from her, the girl that was so dear to him. 

Noctis was away for ten years and he had finally returned. Even though he wasn’t supposed to say something, even though he knew that he should’ve picked the right words that came out from his mouth, somehow, he brought the girl into sad tears instead of joyous cry. 

“I’m sor—”

Noctis didn’t get the chance to finish his words as something warmth suddenly sealed his lips. He slightly jolted when Crystalcrown erased their distance completely without warning. However, unlike the previous kiss, it didn't taste sweet. It had so much force, as if she was desperate on something… and that something was caused by the immeasurable fear that he had inflicted on her.

“I’ll be by your side… Forever…” 

...was the declaration that completely destroyed Noctis’ defense. A tear began to fell from his eyelid and sobs escaped from his lips. His body was trembling and he just felt that it was alright to be egoist for now.

The grip on her body was stronger, as if returning Crystalcrown’s desperation’s sentiment twice. He then brought his lips to his lover once again, melting and locking around them again without any indication that they would stop any time soon. 

His mind was no longer clear as sorrow completely overthrown, all because the Oracle’s failed sentences minutes ago. 

They were words that were woven into a statement that is filled with misery. A statement that no one would know whether it could be prevented or not. 

Noctis screamed inwardly, cursing at the painful destiny that got them tangled. Screw it, all he needed was happiness, but he was gifted with misery instead. 

His embrace on her got even tighter, not even considering if his strength could hurt her. All he needed right now was to seep every warmth from his woman. Because he knew… that tonight would be the last time they spend their time together.

Because he understood… that the terrifying end was inevitable. 

Which is why… this is the last time he wanted to feel everything, to declare anything; his feelings, his desire, his passion, before they closed their eyes for the eternity. 

※ End of Chapter 9 – Noctis Lucis Caelum ※


	10. Lucis Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tale of a tragedy, one that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego. This is a tale filled with pain, one that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges. They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior, one that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world...
> 
> They were the pawn fond by the God. They were chosen to pay for the sins of their predecessor had committed. They were born to die, sacrificing themselves to return the warmth to Eos. They were the pawn, whom God want to suffer... 
> 
> That being said, did God actually didn't have a mercy towards them?  
> His pawns...?

_This is a tale of a tragedy,_

_One that is destined in order to sate The Almighty’s ego…_

_This is a tale filled with pain,_

_One that is made to torture the descendants that were given privileges…_

_They were the ones who bear the blood of the future savior,_

_One that is stated to be the descendant who will bring eternal peace for this cursed world…_

_They were the people who were always given hopes,_

_Without knowing that they were only pawns from their ancestors mere failure…_

_The agonizing net of a fate turns out to be a curse,_

_Given to a certain descendant hated by God…_

_This is a tale filled with soreness,_

_Created without allowing the actors to smile happily…_

_They’re only allowed to submerged in suffering,_

_Continuously trapped in a cruel plotline…_

_And finally,_

_The tale reaches its ends…_

* * *

Once, black is the color that used to be the pride of the citizens of the ‘sleepless city’. Once, they would cheer when they were surrounded by the said color which became the signature of the throne and its authority. They, the subjects that were protected, believed that those colors symbolized savior and assurance. 

But it was in the past. Long before the treacherous event in history happened in the capital city.

Back then, hope to achieve apparent victory was right before their eyes. It was the era where they believed they’re going to witness the peace—a record that will be written in history, with a smile on their face. Yet, fate said otherwise to their expectations. The cheers were soon turned into screams, one that made the area gloom in an instant. 

The day that was supposed to be remembered as the day of peace, became a day that marked as a calamity. 

Chaos were everywhere—destroyed buildings, fires, bodies of people who were unsaved. Everything became the indicator that the cities that have always been in good security for decades were laid waste in the blink of an eye. 

Several people were ordered to go out of the city before that bloody night, had to accept that their beloved home was now ruled by the enemies and they could no longer set their feet there. 

Their home gone. And, if they’re capable to arrive once again in their motherland, it would be the day where the final battle ensued.

Indeed… the final battle. 

A pair of blue orbs were gazing at the pitiful landscape before him. Those eyes took their time to scan the view that was looking at the ruins of the destruction. In his silence, the good-looking man’s expression was bitter as his blue orbs were still glued to the view in front of him.

The city was in a pitiful state. There was no laughter that could be heard from the passerby, no sound of multiple footsteps that became the signature of the city’s busy period… everything was replaced with the moan from the black creatures that kept appearing no matter how many times the group tried to obliterate them. 

There was no longer the soft gentle sound that accompanied the sky. What was ever present at the moment was the screams of despair and helplessness when the desire to protect was getting deteriorated. 

“Crystal, are you sure you are okay?”

The bright blond man opened his mouth, looked at his roseate friend who pushing herself out to accompany him and his King to confront the man who was a source of a calamity. 

“Of course, Prom. I am okay. I mean it.”

Not far from Crystalcrown and Prompto, Noctis—who kept shutting his mouth—listened to every single words from his two friends. His blue eyes glued at them, scanning every single expression that two made. 

The cursed-Oracle tugging her lips, giving a small smile to the Argentum.

The Argentum, making a worried face, understands that his friend is pushing her limit. 

He then closed his eyes for a moment, embracing pieces of memories that had been haunting his head from the day he set his foot in Insomnia days ago. Bitterness slowly spread in his mouth while he kept remembering that his woman stubbornly said that she would participate in the final battle. Her seriousness couldn’t be wavered. Even if a world against her will, she kept saying that ‘she must go because this is her true role’.

At that moment, Noctis unconsciously clenched his fist. Not because he failed to make Crystalcrown listened to his disagreement—he really don’t want her to come with him—but because he knew the real meaning behind his woman’s word.

_She… is prepared to sacrifice herself with him…_

Escaping a rough heavy breath, Noctis once again opened his eyes, looking at the Oracle closely before slightly nodding to give her an approval to keep walking beside him and his friend. 

After getting the King’s agreement, the woman didn’t utter any single words. Instead, her reply was a simple nod before she tried to muster a smile in that pale face.

Inhaling and exhaling her breath in an attempt to regain her composure, with closed lips, she began to move her legs to approach the steel fence in front of her. She raised her head as she brought those mismatched eyes to gaze upon Ardyn’s powerful barricade. 

The Citadel was engulfed with the red light that belonged to the man who shared her blood. _The wretched man surely didn’t make this easy for them to reach the throne._

“That's one sturdy wall,” said the Argentum who was standing near the roseate. Like Crystalcrown, he was gazing upon the strong defense that had been established by the failed Lucis King. 

“And there’s a lot of them!” he then promptly added an irrelevant comment. 

This made Crystalcrown and her other best friends look behind. Their eyes widened when the group saw a horde of daemons coming in their directions. It didn’t long for them to regain their awareness as they would have to defeat the monsters. 

“But we shouldn’t give up.”

The crystal princess who was frowning snapped from her thoughts—she was trying to come up with ways on how to defeat those pitiful creatures. The Oracle then looked at Noctis who uttered his determination and that was enough to make her grip her hands. 

A roseate and two pairs of blue orbs were staring at each other as if they were having a silent conversation between them. Next seconds, the roseate’s focus was turned to her opponent and she began to step up.

“Let me handle this,” she offered with confidence that she didn’t know how she could even muster in the first place. She looked at the Eos dark sky before closing her eyes and whispered her prayer—

“O Mighty Gods, whose immeasurable power is feared and awed… I beg you, assist the Chosen King to finish his duty.”

Once those wishes were uttered in the contaminated air, a bright golden light began to engulf the failed Oracle’s body. It was so bright and there were no roseate shades that were supposed to be apparent.

Realizing how her body was filled with a powerful golden light, Crystalcrown lowered her gaze as a frown appeared on her face. There was an odd thump in her chest and she didn’t know whether it was a power that appeared because darkness supposed to smear her skin… or she might have missed something—after all, her light supposed to be weak.

“L-Lady Lunafreya?!”

It was a name that broke the tranquility between them. The Leonis instinctively tore her head to the back. Her eyes widened when she saw an elegant figure who was supposed to die in the water city ten years ago.

_Lady Lunafreya?_

Her breath was hitched and her jaw slightly dropped. It felt as if she forgot how to breathe when she saw the Tenebrae Princess grace them with her presence. The grip on her hands was even stronger when Crystalcrown was bestowed with mesmerizing golden lights and Lunafreya’s smile. She was supposed to say something and yet, she could barely muster anything. 

On the other hand, Lunafreya remained silent too. The late Oracle leave the explanation to Gentiana. And when the God’s messenger finished her sentence, Lunafreya slammed her signature silver trident to the rough asphalt. 

At that moment, it was only the roseate Oracle that noticed something anyone didn’t. That is, the fact that Lunafreya who appeared before her was merely a projection of the soul that was stored inside her body. After all, before her death, the blond woman did give Crystalcrown her power for her true power as an oracle to awaken. Indeed… that figure was only a strength personification to aid her and the King of Light in this kind of situation. 

Crystalcrown bit her lip as the pain began to fill her heart after knowing how useless she is… 

And, it was also the moment where she closed her orbs as she couldn’t bear to witness the real strength of a true Oracle; It was the moment where Gods began to be present, showcasing their power one by one. 

Hordes of daemons that were behind them fell little by little, thanks to the Fulgurian. The crimson magic wall that was originally impenetrable was successfully frozen by the Glacian before the Hydraean wrapped herself to the blockade until it cracked. Archaean grumbled, slamming through the fragile wall with his fist, and Draconian… a being that rarely shows himself suddenly came and completely destroyed the huge wall with his swords.

“The previous Oracle breathed her very last rukh for this sake… because she knew that this will be of help when the situation calls for this.”

Offering Gentiana as she approached Crystalcrown. The young roseate looked straight at her mentor who was smiling back at her comrades, and Noctis. 

Crystalcrown’s knuckle went white out of pain as she witnessed the interaction between the Caelum man and Fleuret.

Those two descendants were given blessings by the God looked at each other and Crystalcrown understood enough that these two figures’ hearts were in immeasurable pain… After all, they have finally met even though it was not in a condition where they could share laughs and smiles. 

“Thank you… Luna,” said Noctis quietly as the King tried to reach for the figure whom he always thought of as a precious family. 

It was truly a painful sight for Crystalcrown. The bite on her lips became even stronger when she saw Noctis apologizing at her—as if he was trying to tell the beautiful Fleuret woman about his emotion. However, right before he could touch Lunafreya’s figure, she dispersed into pieces of mesmerizing gold. 

_It is all her fault…_

Crystalcrown couldn’t even see the view between her lover and the late Oracle. It wasn’t because she was feeling jealousy burning inside her chest. Instead, it was a pure guilty sentiment that couldn’t make her breathe.

Those two figures were supposed to walk together, throwing light banters as they laughed, live happily ever after. Yet, thanks to her failure, she let Lunafreya die. 

Because of the written destiny, the elegant woman had to sacrifice her own life so Crystalcrown could awaken her useless power.

_Her fault…_

_It’s always her fault…_

"Crystal..."

Crystalcrown gasped when she felt Gladiolus’ big warm hand patting her head. Through the way the man saw her, he knew there was something off about her. So Crystalcrown looked up to return the gentle honey gaze that Gladiolus gave her as if they tried to light her up.

Unfortunately, Crystalcrown felt herself gaze down at the ground. She felt so embarrassed for showing her fragility. She tried so hard to neutralize her sadness. Thus, she nodded a little and offered her gratitude to the big man.

She can’t drown herself in the guilt that could destroy her determination and concentration. There are still many things she had to do. Things that _they_ had to finish. Therefore, she had to be strong because… she had vowed to protect her comrades, to protect Noctis from this painful fate.

After making sure that she could finally get the hang of it, Crystalcrown walked once again. They continued to head to Noctis, to Citadel that was still standing sturdy despite getting abandoned for ten years.

Her orbs scanned the surroundings that looked so different than the first time she stepped her feet to Insomnia several years ago under Bahamut’s order—while she still in the Oracle training. Suddenly, a shiver ran through her spine. It was as if something was about to happen soon— 

“Look out!”

She ran towards Noctis in reflex, tackling the man when a fallen God who’s under Ardyn Lucis Caelum’s influence suddenly appeared. What was a cold darkness landscape turned into a sea of an inferno. Still, right next to the King, Crystalcrown took a look at the Infernian; the God who brought Starscourge which haunted humans for millennia. 

Indeed. Shiva’s lover was the one who’s responsible for bringing the infected plague to Eos. That being was the one who called the space object out of fury towards the mortal, that took him for granted, the mortal who became greedy and presumptuous. 

The roseate could feel shivers on her skin when Ifrit’s intimidating sharp glare was returning her. If looks could kill, then they could’ve been bitten to death by now.

“Be careful, _Ouji,”_ Crystalcrown warned before she dashed to the gigantic being that had risen from his throne. The God summoned his flames to burnt the small humans that were beneath his sight.

Crystalcrown, as well as her other comrades, summoned their respective weapons. They began to dance, attempting to land a blow so they could defeat the Infernian.

“Noctis!”

Their movement was slightly halted when Ignis screamed of the Caelum man’s name. His gaze was settled on Noctis who had been standing above, moving his blade as to slash the God. 

“No… This is not effective… Ifrit is infected by Starscourge that he became too strong.”

The woman bit her lips. Her gaze was let to scan her surroundings as if she was trying to find a gap so she could defeat the great being.

Panic began to attack her despite the strong grip on her blade. Cold sweat began to drenched her temple despite the hot temperature. It would be a lie if she said there was no chance to defeat Ifrit because, in fact, there _is_ one thing she could do to turn back the situation in their favor. That is, Noctis had to borrow Bahamut’s and Shiva’s strength.

The loud thumping on her chest gave a bad omen. After all, she knew that if Noctis did so, it would be the same by killing an Astral.

_No…_

_She didn’t want to kill Ardyn’s victims anymore…_

_This is enough…_

“I’ll absorb his impurities!” shout the Oracle promptly right after she dodged Ifrit’s attacks. She approached Noctis and Ignis before elaborating her strategy. Her gaze was earnest, proving that she was dead serious with her decision. 

Indeed.

She had enough of killing the victims of the man shared her blood. She didn’t want to see any of these people lose their lives… again. Even though she knew that an Astral being’s death was not the same as mere mortals, her conscience wouldn’t allow her to do so.

“No!”

But of course, there’s no way that these two would allow her. There’s no way they would be so easy to say ‘yes’.

“I don’t want to kill Ifrit. He became uncontrollable because of Ardyn.”

“Did you forget what will happen to you once you absorb Starscourge again?!”

“Ignis, this is something that my father committed and as his daughter, I have to clean his mess. Also… this is for Shiva’s sake… so please, I need to heal Ifrit!”

Crystalcrown’s grip tightly at the base of her katana. There was a glimmer in her eyes, one that she didn’t hesitate to cover as they finally understood her determination. 

Seconds passed and the roseate hadn’t received an answer from the King and his advisor. She saw Noctis’ lips tighten as if he didn’t know what else to say. The man shut his eyes for a bit before exhaling an exasperated sigh. 

_Of course._

Her gaze then turned to Ignis who brought his green orb to Noctis and Ifrit, back and forth. The man’s face hardened as if he wanted to insist on forbidding her and yet, no words came out from his lips.

“I won’t be able to do that without you guys being by my side.”

Unfair.

She was fully aware of how unfair she acted as she declared that sentence. After all, she knew how hard Noctis and Ignis were against her plan, and surely, the people who were most important in her life would waver with that kind of convincing.

But there’s no other way. 

After waking up from her long coma, she came to control herself little by little thanks to Eira’s medicine. She really did give her all so she could fight against herself. She mustered all of her strength down into her fingertips.

She had prepared herself to face the worst once again. She knew that she was capable to do so considering the first time she received visions about the future, her path was no longer filled with happiness. Many times the God had intervened and dragged her down. She was given hope, only to be pulled down to the earth roughly. She was given enlightenment, only to be submerged into the endless dark abyss. 

Also, she thought that she had enough of resting. People were dying thanks to her being negligent in her responsibility to maintain the blue horizon. Therefore, she’s sure that she’s capable of doing something to whatever her biological father, Ardyn, had committed to curse this world.

She had gathered all of her power for this time.

She know she can do it.

“Gentiana will definitely stop you.”

The Lucis Caelum man uttered, back facing her before calling Gladiolus and Prompto who were still commencing their attack. A small smile on her lips bloomed. It was a sweet one, apparent with affection and gratitude as her King heard her plea. 

Just when the roseate wanted to return Noctis’ statement, a pair of heterochromia eyes were looking at her sternly. It belonged to her other childhood friend and they were effectively making her lips closed. With complicated emotions that were swirling inside her chest, the roseate approached the dirty blond. She reached for the man’s hand that would always held her whenever she stumbled for the past ten years. She squeezed those sturdy hand as if assuring him that everything will just be alright.

There were no words exchanged between the duo, their exchanging gazes were enough to fill up their lack of verbal communication. 

Crystalcrown understood well that Ignis was still reluctant on her decision. After all, the man was always standing by her side whenever she stumbled upon herself whenever she absorbed the Starscourge. The man was the one who stayed by her side during her long slumber, the first man she saw when she opened her eyes. 

Therefore, she knew exactly how much Ignis didn’t want to repeat the same horrific event again.

Even so… she made her mind. This tale was created due to Bahamut’s anger towards her father, Ardyn, and her uncle, Somnus. Therefore, it was only natural for her to end this curse. Only she could bring back the smiles to her father’s victims. 

Even if she had to ‘make friends’ with death.

“I trust you, Crystal.”

The girl slightly reacted upon the dirty blond’s admittance. In return, her squeeze on those hands was stronger before she pulled her lips into a bright smile. 

_Bahamut, they trust me. So please, grant me some power…_

“Gladio! You and I will strike from the rear! Prompto, keep shooting Ifrit with all your power to halt his movement!” Ignis screamed his order at Gladiolus and Prompto.

The movements which were halted for a moment, continued soon after Ignis gave a command. The light-blond man nodded before he shot his bullets with a bazooka to hold the Infernian’s movement despite the lack of effect. At the same time, the sweet man once again attempted to blow the God’s feet, hoping that his move could help his friends.

After the Argentum finished his part, Amicitia and Scientia dashed to the giant’s back. With their full strength, the duo slashed the flame God’s legs’ muscles. Lastly, the Lucis Caelum man warped himself to land a blow right on Ifrit’s head, which effectively made the Mighty fall. The man summoned his two other weapons before stabbing them on the God’s arms in order to stop his movement even for several seconds.

“Now, Kuri!” Noctis signed.

Crystalcrown who had been held by Gentiana immediately dashed to the beloved figure of her mentor. With her hand, she touched Ifrit’s right hand. 

“Crystalcrown, don’t!”

But Shiva was too late. In her true form, her speed was losing to the roseate who had absorbed the darkness from the God. The Goddess’ violet orbs widened in horror when she saw the Leonis woman was engulfed with impurities throughout her body. The Glacian’s beautiful face broke into tremendous fear, and with that, a tremendous amount of force was called the moment she raised her hands—calling her eyes so she could halt the smearing process that went too fast. 

Crystalcrown’s screams pierced through the night. The woman was howling in agony, screeching the sound of immense pain that could make anyone who heard it winced. 

Several minutes passed and Ifrit’s scream followed after in the black space. His pain was slowly being pulled into the body of the roseate. The horrifying voice between the Oracle and the Flame God resonated, making the King and his swords forgot to breathe for a second.

“Ifrit… forgive me…”

Such a somber voice was heard, right after the last blight gone from Ifrit’s body. With a meek face, Crystalcrown who had successfully cleansed the giant found her gaze to the God that had regained his consciousness.

“Crystalcrown!”

“I’m alright, Shiva—arghh!!”

"Crystal!"

The four men who had been keeping their distance finally dashed towards the girl who was curling up. Noctis could feel the anxiousness when he saw his lover screaming like a mad man. His strands danced when he turned to see Ignis and Prompto who were looking at the girl with their pale face. It was as if the sight before them reminded them of their worst nightmare. 

In a very gentle notion, the Caelum man brought the roseate to his arms. His dark blue eyes reflected golden-pinkish light that brimmed—proof that the girl was doing her best to suppress the impurities inside her. 

“Unlike years ago when the Oracle lost control of herself several years ago, Aera’s light shines magnificently. With her power and that light, the Oracle may suppress the darkness within,” Shiva elaborated to them the good news. 

Upon hearing that, the party let out a relieved sigh. Worries were replaced with gratitude knowing that the roseate could finally control the impurities in her body. 

“I… I’ve said it before… that I could do it…”

A numbing sensation came to barge into Noctis’ chest when Crystalcrown touched his face weakly as if telling him that everything was fine. He bit his lips, holding the bitterness that he was feeling right now. 

_People who were dear to him kept enduring their pain like this…_

_While he could do nothing to lighten their burden…_

Noctis held those hands while forcing himself to bring a smile to his lips. It was gratitude, one that was gifted for the girl who was giving her best.

Once he regained his cool, the man stood. Still reaching the Oracle’s hand that’s engulfed with golden-pink light, he walked to the place that brought him to the estranged Caelum man. 

“Noct.”

The man’s body tensed when Ignis called him. When he entered his house, he was greeted by the previous king that was under the control of a wine-haired man who only his voice could be heard. 

As before, Crystalcrown insisted to absorb Starscourge that engulfed the King’s body. However, Noctis shook his head instead this time, telling her that the consequences from their fight with Ifrit—who was guarding right outside Citadel—were still immense for her. Therefore, he didn’t have the heart to grant the permission. 

Arguments were naturally inevitable between them. Within a split of seconds, the pair of Lucis Caelum was still standing strong with their words. And yet, their debate promptly halted when the Leonis suddenly felt the impact of their fight with the Infernian suddenly weakened her condition.

“Ignis, take care of her.”

After making sure that he was the one who won their argument, Noctis ordered Ignis before bringing his shield and bright friend with him. The man walked away before summoning the weapon to fight against The Fierce who was writhing in agony as he’s out of control. 

Ignis, who was given the responsibility to care for his Queen-to-be brought her limp figure to his arms. He hid the Oracle with his body so the floors’ broken shards thanks to the impact of the previous King wouldn’t hurt the roseate. 

Still showing his back to the people who were fighting, the bespectacled man looked up to his comrades that tried to land blows before the Amicitia finally ended the fight.

_‘Forgive me…I wasn’t being myself…’_

Whispered the deceased man before his soul dispersed right before them. The fight didn’t take long compared to Ifrit’s battle. Somehow, the late King was fighting his best against Ardyn’s manipulation… or perhaps they no longer hesitated to fight against any opponents. 

After making sure that there were no injuries, they proceeded to the elevator that was surprisingly still functioning well. This made Noctis think that Ardyn might’ve had a lot of free time and used it to care for his place. 

Knowing that the immortal man was waiting them, King and his companion sealed their determination once again. Soon, they would meet the man who was the source of this doom.

However, like several minutes ago, it wasn’t completely smooth sailing. 

Once again, the King and his comrades had to face the deceased Lucis king and queens that were also manipulated by Ardyn. 

Another fight broke. The clanging sounds of metals echoed, telling them that they should focus their strength on their swords without knowing exhaustion. Of course, they shouldn’t. After all, they needed to release The Rouge’s shackles, defeating They Mystic whose power was on a different level with their previous two opponents.

Defeated once and that figure grew strong. Very much so that he could bring them to another dimension without making a mess of the Citadel. Several slashes were thrown and gunshots were heard. Lucis’ first king was so powerful to the point where they had to strike consecutively to defeat Ardyn’s brother.

Defeated, Somnus kneeled before them. “Hear me, O’ chosen king… this is the time where you diminish the darkness,” he then continued, “Go. Bring back the light and free my brother from his curse.”

Once Somnus revealed his relation with Ardyn to the party, Noctis looked at Crystalcrown reflectively. His face was astonished at this moment. 

_Ardyn’s younger brother…_

_Then—_

“You’re—”

When he was about to speak, Noctis felt his sentence cut short when he felt a tug to his long robe. His orbs landed at the Leonis woman who scooted closer at him, face looking downwards. She shook her head slowly, gesturing to him not to continue any further than this. 

And Noctis followed her desire. He dropped what he initially wanted to say to Somnus, the first King. He swallowed his earlier sentence that he wanted to say to the direct uncle of his lover, as it turned out the roseate wouldn’t allow the armored man to know her identity.

_Even though he was positive that Somnus had realized Crystalcrown’s identity by now…_

“Forgive me, Rosea…” 

Noctis could feel a jolt from behind, it was from the girl who was squeezing his long robe. Her strands danced as she looked up to see the deceased first King of Lucis. There was an indescribable glimmer reflected from her eyes.

He then felt the crystal princess’ grip weakened before she released them completely. The girl tried to reach Somnus who was engulfed by the golden light, and when she raised her hand as if to reach that figure, the first King vanished completely from them.

“Crystal…” 

Called the Argentum, concern was audible to the girl who was lost in silence. She didn’t budge.

“Let's stop my father like Uncle Somnus asked,” she muttered before turning to them. Her eyes glistened with tears despite her smile. The girl looked so fragile right now. So fragile that she could break anytime soon. 

There was bitterness in the Lucis Caelum man’s mouth. He approached his lover before slowly and gently encircling his arms around that trembling figure, trying to tell her that she didn’t need to force herself and hold back her tears. 

“I’ll definitely stop Ardyn,” he promised gently and determinedly at the same time. It was as if those words were to assure his lover. 

And for his own.

“We will,” he rephrased.

As the Amicitia man suddenly patted his shoulder, the Caelum man’s dark strands danced when he looked to his right. He looked up to find a gentle gaze from his shield.

“Right! We will stop Ardyn!” the Argentum’s cheerful voice followed as they echoed in the dark-gold nuanced room. The light-blond approached him, mustering his brightest smile.

“Not being a party pooper, but like, when’re you two gonna stop being lovey-dovey?”

When Prompto pointed out, both Lucis Caelum blinked their eyes before sharing a look. A burst of laughter escaped from both of their lips.

“Then join in, Golden Pom Argentum Retriever.”

Noctis snorted when Crystalcrown threw her insult to tease the man. Thanks to her softened gaze, the gloomy atmosphere that they faced suddenly vanished, replaced with playfulness.

He crossed his arms on his chest before exhaling a relieved smile when the girl with the hair that reminded him of spring ruffled her sun-like best friend. All things considered, the view before him warmed his heart and they eventually brought a smile to his face.

_This is the view he wanted to protect…_

_These are the interactions that he had always missed._

“Hey! Stop fooling around. We need to make tracks.”

The Caelum man blinked when he felt the force that belonged to his shield on his back—as well as Crystalcrown and Prompto. A giggle left his lips as Gladiolus was practically pushing him to the front room that became their last destination. 

The throne room.

It was the room that would bring them to reality, a room where their short luxury ended. 

A room that will be the witness of his death.

Then as if something passed through his mind, Noctis promptly asked his comrade.

“Prompto, can I see your pictures?”

The man whose body faced the door turned once more. His blue orbs met with the Argentum’s shocked ones. 

“Um… yeah…”

Said Prompto albeit reluctantly. Despite that, Prompto didn’t say anything more, neither was his other three comrades. 

The King lowered his gaze as his hands looked through every pictures that he received from the light blond. Surges of inevitable bitter nostalgia on his small family washed his chest. Somehow, he got the urge to look back at the memories that he knew wouldn’t be able to rewind just before he entered the room where Ardyn sat.

He wanted to bring a piece of invaluable with him.

“Ah! That’s Eira and Marshal’s wedding picture,” Noctis jerked slightly when Prompto suddenly informed him.

“I asked Vyv to take this one so you’ll get jealous,” he added. 

Noctis turned his focus back to the photo that’s said to make him jealous. His blue orbs scanned through the figures inside that memory; Ignis, Prompto, Crystalcrown, Gladiolus… All four of them flashed a bright smile. 

Something pinched his heart unconsciously. The shine on his gaze became gentle and a sweet smile adorned his lips. 

“I _am_ jealous. That’s why I’m taking this one.”

“Go ahead. That’s my and Crystal’s intention after all,” smirked the Argentum, who made Noctis chuckled briefly.

He brought his view to the photo once again and indulging in the warmth on his chest. 

He was lying.

There was no ounce of jealousy when he saw the blissful smile that adorned his lover’s face— hands linked on the Argentum and the Scientia. 

On the other hand, he became even more relieved when he saw the picture. 

_Even without him… they should be fine…_

_Yes… He knew they’re going to be fine…_

The man slipped the picture inside the robe that was made by Iris under the roseate’s order—it was the robe made from the late King Regis’. Noctis turned his back for the final time to the door. He raised his hands, pushing it open. 

He already told himself to be prepared—he wouldn’t be surprised at anything once the door opened. However, the moment he saw four bodies that belonged to the people he failed to save made his heart stopped.

Regis… Lunafreya… Nyx… even Iedolas… 

The face that he tried to maintain its composure instantly shifted into an angry glare to the figure who was idly sitting on his throne. 

“Ardyn!!” he shouted in fury.

“I’m tired of waiting~” he chimed.

Noctis felt the shiver on his skin. Even though he knew that the man was one of Bahamut’s victims for his scripted scenario of a fate, the Light King still couldn’t shake his hatred towards the man. They were so strong, it could perhaps kill him back. 

"Arrgghh!"

In just mere seconds, the sudden waves of screams that belonged to his comrades echoed throughout the room. Noctis could only watch in horror when a sudden stream of blackness entered their body. His eyes widened when he saw his friends—including Crystalcrown—had fallen and unconscious.

“What did you do?!”

Noctis shouted so loud that he didn’t care if he hurt his lungs. His dark blue eyes were still on Ardyn who was laughing maniacally and telling him his intention that there should be no one to interrupt their final battle. Not even— _especially_ Crystalcrown.

Gripping his hands tightly, Noctis could only conform to the man’s condition as it was the way to bring the light back to people who were dear to him. 

The steps that belonged to the Lucis Caelum man became faint and that made the roseate to regain her consciousness.

The woman frowned as she tried to open her eyes that felt so heavy.

“Guys…” she muttered as her hands tried to reach Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto who didn’t show any signs of movements.

Suddenly, the feeling of dread came to feel her chest as the view was identical to the nightmare on that night; when she and her three best friends went back to Insomnia to cleanse the impurities on the sky—the night where she received Ardyn’s Starscourge and became the failed Oracle.

Even though she felt her body trembling, she forced herself to move, stomping her feet to the ground as she approached the Scientia man who was still closing his eyes. 

“Crystalcrown, you’ve just healed Ifrit. Your condition is unstable, you can’t—”

“But I have to save them, Gentiana!”

The Leonis female quickly cut her mentor’s sentence who had shown herself. She bit the gum inside her lips after realizing that she had raised her tone to the figure who’s always standing by her side.

“I… I’m sorry Gentiana. I know I’m forcing myself, but I have to do it...”

She insisted on telling Gentiana even after she knew what kind of worst-case scenario would befall her; losing her control and letting Starscourge take over her again like years ago. Even so, she didn’t have any other choices. There was no way she’s letting those men lose their consciousness because of Ardyn… her father. 

Gripping her hands, Crystalcrown touched her forehead with the Scientia’s as she tried to begin the healing process. She put her concentration to absorb something inside her comrades that hadn’t woken up. Next seconds, something so heavy hit her as she absorbed the matter.

The more she brought something unknown to her three comrades to her body, the more she felt her consciousness fade away once more. And that something wasn’t even Starscourge, not even pain. Something foggy messed up with her capability to stand up, making whoever exposed to it collapse helplessly. 

A collective groan was heard, indicating that the woman had finished healing the Scientia, Amicita, and Argentum. The moan that told everyone that the woman was struggling to fight against this something that belonged to Ardyn that was so powerful.

Can’t hold the feeling anymore, Crystalcrown fell limp on the ground. 

“Crystal?!”

“Crystal, are you ok?”

“Hey! You ok?”

Just to look up to her friends that called her required a lot of energy. She brought her eyes to gaze at the group before muttering—

“Assist… Noctis- _Ouji…_ ”

She stated—or rather, begged—to the trio who were throwing their concerned look at her. She raised her hand, gesturing to them not to care about her and quick to aid Noctis’ battle with Ardyn. 

After several seconds, her roseate and gray orbs found themselves with the King’s protectors. It was as if they hesitated to follow her order… but truth to be told, they knew that the Oracle had a point; They should be by their King’s side.

“Gentiana’s with me… so go.”

It was an assurance that could convince the men to follow her wish. Gladiolus didn’t waste his time to rise and leave the room, followed by Prompto and Ignis afterward. Crystalcrown let out a relieved sigh.

Still trying to move her body, Crystalcrown crawled to the side of the room with a huge hole. She still forced herself despite the pain she tried to ignore.

She needed to join them soon.

Her minds were only filled with that determination. 

Yes… She had to hurry and head to Noctis’ side so she could be of help. She had to stand there and take over the hundred and fourteenth King’s duty.

She had made her mind. She already prepared for herself that way right after she woke up from her coma. 

_She would bring the end to this curse…_

_She would end this painful tragedy…_

“Crystalcrown, you won’t be able to fight with that condition!” insisted the woman with dark-haired hair. That figure was about to reach for her who was already on the side of the damaged room. However, Gentiana was too late when the Oracle warped herself to where Noctis was. 

“Kuri?!”

Noctis yelped her name the moment he defended Ardyn’s blow. Granted, she wasn’t supposed to be there and it was only natural for his eyes to be widened like saucers when he saw her be in a condition where she can’t fight. 

“Rosea…? What are you doing here?” 

The Light King’s vision shifted to Ardyn who also raised the same question. His voice, oddly, didn’t bring disgust to his chest. Rather… something whispered to him that his opponent was filled with concern and sounded slightly meekly—it was a voice filled with the emotion for the Oracles who’s already on her stance, readied her katana.

“I’ll be the one who kills you.”

It was a short declaration by the roseate Leonis. Suddenly, Noctis felt blood rushed into his body very quickly. There were a shock and force that pounded him after he heard her.

_What is Crystal saying?_

_Killing Ardyn?_

“I told you that is not the scenario!!”

An echo of a terrifying voice coming from the forgotten-Caelum man took Noctis back. Ardyn was looking visibly angered as he shot his glare to Crystalcrown who was barely standing on her feet. 

In just a split second, the undead dashed, bringing his figure just right before the roseate. At the same time, Noctis who witnessed the scene warped himself in reflex, effectively positioning him right before the Oracle. 

A clashing sound of metal echoed when his and Ardyn’s sword landed on each other.

“Because of you, my daughter became like this!! Because of all of you, she has to suffer!!”

“Ugh!”

Noctis threw up some blood right after Ardyn landed his foot on his stomach. He could have defended the strike! And yet, when he heard the man, who shared the same blood with the roseate, screaming in anger diverted his focus. 

Thanks to that, he was sent to fly on this dirty asphalt. 

“Rosea, I’ve been benevolent enough to keep you away from this fight… and yet… why? Why must you come here??” 

“It’s because I’ve already become like you. Death is waiting for me and I will bring you with me.”

From where he lied, Noctis looked up and saw the flamboyant man who was throwing Crystalcrown a pained expression when the woman forced herself to sway her sword. Noctis gripped his hand, suffocation filled his chest as he witnessed a fight between a father-daughter pair that was trapped in this wretched fate. 

Noctis rose after spitting the rest of the blood that was on his mouth. He inhaled deeply before exhaling them just as quickly. His eyes were shut once again before he threw his weapon towards Ardyn, who had been dodging Crystalcrown’s attack. 

“Noctis!!!”

“Noctis- _Ouji_!

Despite that, his back met to the harsh ground once again the moment Ardyn dashed at him, gripping his head before slamming it to the asphalt. The pain was immense as blood began to gush out from the King. His vision became hazy and the pumping on his chest made his blood streamed out faster. 

This Ardyn was different from the previous Ardyn. He… became even stronger. 

“You healed them?!” Ardyn’s howl echoed once again on Insomnia’s road. The man’s eyes widened in shock and fury to Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto who were running towards the battlefield.

“This is not the scenario!! Why do you keep doing things that hurt yourself, Rosea?! Why??”

The cursed Caelum growled. His crooked face slowly filled with humane emotions; agony. 

And that made Noctis who witnessed the contrast change on his face winced… it was as if he could relate to what his opponent was feeling.

The next moment, his eyes widened the moment Crystalcrown stabbed her katana to the immortal without warning. Ardyn, who was the receiving end of her strike, looked immensely dumbfounded.

Several seconds passed without the man saying anything except lowering his head. At that, Noctis’ gut twisted into something uncomfortable.

“If you’re really against fate, then let me tell you something. You’re only going to ruin it, Rosea,” Ardyn warned. 

Noctis couldn’t see clearly what happened after that thanks to the rapid movement between them. However, he heard a painful howl escaping from Crystalcrown’s lips. The woman cried loudly in agony and it sent a pang to his chest. 

He called his sword the moment he saw those roseate locks was harshly grabbed by the woman, and somehow, black smoke was engulfing the Oracle’s body.

“Kuri…?”

Such an awful view was projected to his mind for several minutes before the black smoke completely dispersed.

Then, he saw something that wasn’t quite right to the roseate’s body. 

He called the girl’s name who was unmoving. The pounding on his chest felt tighter and his hunch telling him that something went horribly wrong. 

“Rosea, finish them.”

"Crystal?!"

Prompto screamed in surprise. His sky blue eyes were wide open when he saw the woman whom he always thought as a family charged at Ignis and Gladiolus at a light speed.

There was something off from that delicate figure. Her face looked so terrifying… all thanks to the dark blight that smeared them. There was even black liquid that running out from her eyelids and mouth.

Simply from that sight, the horrified Argentum realized that the Oracle had just fallen into Ardyn's hands.

“Crystal, stop!”

The light blond screamed once again, trying to help his friend to snap out of it. However, it was futile as she kept attacking the dark blond man and the brunette without mercy.

Prompto already had his weapon in his hands and yet they couldn’t shoot. He was frozen on the spot and the only thing that moved was his muscles that were trembling. Not only because he couldn’t read Crystalcrown’s movement, but he had no heart to inflict pain on his friend.

_No!_

_What should he do?!_

"IGNIS!"

Noctis stoned when he had to witness a nightmare where Gladiolus vomited blood as the big man screamed for Ignis, whose body got slammed into one of the buildings that stood not far from their location. 

“Ignis!!” upon snapping, the King promptly rushed to his advisor who had blood all over his body.

“Hey, Ignis! Hang on there!!”

Noctis felt himself in panic when Ignis didn’t even respond. He looked back in fear to find Crystalcrown who was turned into a creature that he feared.

The woman was floating, darkness completely engulfing her body.

_…Crystal… becomes like Ardyn…_

“If only she didn’t fight me, this wouldn’t happen!” the thirty years old man tensed when his opponent pointed. Ardyn’s voice was furious still before he continued.

“Do you know? Rosea became like this thanks to your lineage!! You’re the one who turned her into me! This is all because of your selfishness!!” 

The rumbling in his chest turned very uncomfortable when Ardyn had explicitly told him that Crystalcrown indeed became his second version. His body trembled due to the numerous steps he should take so he could save her.

“Rosea, kill him.”

When he heard Ardy’s order, Noctis—who had laid down the dirty blond who turned even paler—gripped his hands even stronger. 

_Crystal had turned into Ardyn…_

_And he… had to defeat her with all of his strength…_

He bit his lips so hard that blood was dripping. Despite the pain that was reflected on his blue orbs, he pulled his armiger as he commanded all of his weapons—brimmed in bluish-white light—to the two Caelums before him.

He inhaled the dirty air as they filled his chest, it was an attempt to bring back his rhythm to normal.

However, instead of regaining his cold, Noctis suddenly felt his heart thump the moment Crystalcrown appeared right behind him in a blink of eyes. He brought his arms to deflect her attacks. Unfortunately, he wasn’t strong enough to match her movements and received a kick instead. 

His body fell into the hard ground once again. The man coughed as he felt some of his ribs broken thanks to the earlier attack. He looked up weakly, looking at his lover that hadn’t come to her senses. 

"Kuri…”

Noctis hissed her name in pain. The swords that were around him were still apparent. Gritting his teeth, he commanded those weapons to attack the roseate. 

Cries of agony escaped Crystalcrown’s lips and Noctis who heard them felt his heart bled. 

He gripped his hands before dashing at the woman to keep striking her. And yet, the moment his eyes met with the roseate’s, his body flinched in a split second. 

"Argh!!"

This time, he was the one who cried in pain when Crystalcrown punched him right on his epigastrium. He fell as he curled before covering his heads from the blows by the girl that was on his top. 

His eyes widened when he caught the crystal princess summoned a sword, ready to stab him to death. He instinctively closed his eyes, unable to see what will be the end of him.

“Noct!!!”

The horrified scream that belonged to the surviving Argentum snapped his eyes. And when he did, the sharp sword stopped just right before his eyeballs.

His breath hitched when the Oracle who was on his body halted her movement. Next second, she moved away from him, her scream of regret echoed in the air. 

Witnessing the view before him, Noctis felt a shiver run to his spine. Granted, Crystalcrown was yanking her own locks. Furthermore, she cried so hard, black liquid came out from her orbs as her scream in agony didn’t stop.

“Kuri!”

Noctis who understood the change in his lover approached her, attempting to touch her figure that turned into a saddening state before him. However, just as his hand before her face, Crystalcrown warded his hand and choked him. 

“Ku… ri…”

The choke became even stronger and Noctis knew he needed to do something otherwise he’d be a goner. 

With the remainder of his strength, the King touched the roseate’s hand who was still circling his neck, gripping her hands strongly in the hope her hold would loosen and release him.

In between his struggle, he let his orbs be locked on her contaminated black ones. His view blurred when he forced himself to force himself against his lover, hoping that she would regain her consciousness. 

Several seconds passed and the two figures’ gazes were fixated on each other. Next seconds, Noctis could see the agony on the woman’s face. The grip around his neck slowly weakened. With this given chance, he tried to reach for her, to make sure that her consciousness returned for real.

However—

“!!”

Suddenly his view felt distorted and his movement was locked promptly. His breath halted when there was a painful twist on his chest. He brought his gaze down slowly only to find a sharp object coated with blood. 

“Should’ve done this long time ago,” said a cold voice that belonged to the estranged Caelum. 

And with that, Noctis felt his consciousness fade away slowly. Like a slow-motion, his body fell to the dirty ground starting with his feet. Yet, despite his view slowly turning completely dark, he touched for his lover’s arms weakly. 

“Ku… ri…”

_Crystal…_

A thud was heard and the roseate who was initially frozen felt light suddenly came to her gaze. The darkness that initially adorned her eyes faded slowly, showing that she had regained back her consciousness. 

The woman’s focus then turned to the Caelum man’s unmoving body before her. 

Crystalcrown felt that she couldn’t breathe.

And yet, her heartbeat so fast—too fast to the point, she felt that they actually stopped. 

One after another, voices that belonged to Ardyn, Prompto, and Gladiolus suddenly felt far, replaced with noises. 

Crystalcrown was stupefied. Even her tongue unable to feel anything neither move it. 

“Ardyn!!!”

The woman startled, it was as if her soul that left her body returned to her vessel thanks to Prompto’s fury cry. From where she stood, she could see how the man who was equal to the sun itself was tarnished with a wave of uncontrollable anger. Tears were gushing from the man’s eyes.

And… that was when she immediately realized what just happened to the Light King. 

“AAAA!!!”

She screamed, letting out all of the pain that she stored deep inside her heart. Her voice was so screeching to the point that the woman might not even care that she’s damaging her voice box. 

Something warm streamed uncontrollably as her knees met the ground right before Noctis who no longer opened his eyes. With her trembling hands, she shook the man, hoping that she could see those blue orbs once more. However, the more she attempted to do so, the more she was faced with the reality that stabbed her chest.

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

“NOOOOOOO!!!”

Crystalcrown screamed once again, vocalizing all of her deepest fear. In that same second, she looked up to Ardyn who fend himself against Prompto’s attacks. 

It was an instinctive move—Crystalcrown took the black object that was encircled on the unconscious man’s index finger before wearing it on her. 

“Rosea?!”

Crystalcrown didn’t even care about Ardyn who was screaming and running after her. 

She didn’t care at anything except stopping this chain of death that persistently glued on her fate. 

The moment that holy ring inserted on her finger, the failed Oracle howled. Her trembling hands were brought to her locks, yanking them roughly to hold the pain that was running throughout her whole body. 

On the other hand, Ardyn who witnessed his daughter suddenly wearing Ring of Lucii looked concerned. After all, she looked as if she lost whole control of her body. Crystalcrown’s scream didn’t stop and slowly, the blackness on her body looked visibly burnt, effectively making his heart twisted listening to his daughter’s agony. 

The man who had just thrown Prompto harshly and bring down Gladiolus dashed towards his daughter. He needed to stop whatever it is that Crystalcrown attempted otherwise, it’d be the end of her.

She’s not the one chosen to be the King of Light’s power, after all. 

He just want he and his daughter live happily ever after so that’s why he decided to wiped out the King and his companions.

However, just as he was only a few steps away from the roseate, a powerful gush of wind sent him flying that suddenly appeared around her changed figure. He winced as his eyes widened when he saw thirteen swords with bluish-white light appeared around his daughter’s body. His jaw dropped open, extremely surprised at the sight before him. 

His daughter… had conquered the power of the ring… 

“ARGH!!!”

The impromptu attack that was launched by the Oracle surprised Ardyn. The man coughed when his body was slammed on Citadel’s cold marble floor. He then rises, summoning his red sword in an attempt to protect himself. However, the crystal princess’ movement was even faster. He must accepted the fate that he would be die soon after the woman finished slashing him with thirteen sword that belonged to the late Kings and Queens of Lucis from the ring. 

_Ardyn knew that this was his defeat…_

_He… had to die by his daughter’s hands…_

_By the hands of someone who had successfully overwrite the story that had been settled for millennia…_

The Caelum man promptly felt all of the strength in his body began to disappear the moment he received the final blow from the roseate. He fell and laid stiff—feeling unable to move his body any inch at all. With a weak gaze, he laid his golden gaze to meet with the mismatch orbs of roseate and gray. 

His daughter was looking at him with an indescribable look… 

…And it made him admitted his defeat.

“I will await you… in the beyond, O Rosea… my daughter…” 

Crystalcrown who had been trying her best not to show any emotions to her biological father, suddenly found herself biting her lower lip. Her melancholic gaze was glued at the barren ground where Ardyn was lying down several seconds ago. 

Her feet felt like jelly and before she knew it, her body fell limp to the cold ground of a stone. Her panting was so rapid, her whole body felt immense pain as she let the rain that hadn’t been washing over the ground drench her exhausted figure.

In silence, she let out the sadness that kept running from her eyelids.

Her heart was filled with invisible numbness, pumping the blood to her chest and suffocating them as they became the sources of her pain. 

Her cry was so disheartening as they kept coming out to express her immense sorrow. 

Amidst her immense sadness, she turned right and left as she witnessed the horrifying sight where her comrades, Gladiolus and Prompto, suffering quite the damage. She covered her mouth with her trembling hands as if she’s trying to conceal the helplessness that she couldn’t maintain anymore… especially so when she saw both Ignis and Noctis could no longer move. 

The roseate looked at the empty night sky. With anger, she yelled.

“WHERE IS YOUR MERCY, BAHAMUT?!”

“WHY DO YOU KEEP HURT THEM?!”

Her screech was ever strong as they let out all of the pain that was squeezing her heart. Her inside felt as if they were torn and knew that she couldn’t maintain herself any more thanks to this suffering. 

“All of this tragedy is created because of your cruelty! Even Ardyn, my father, had to bear such burden that you’ve granted!” she was still fuming.

“I will not conform to my destiny! I will not let Noctis die! He will live. The Lucis Caelum lineage that you despise will carry on and express their hatred to you!!” she cursed. 

With the remainder of her strength, Crystalcrown headed to Noctis who hadn’t opened his eyes. With a sad gaze, she lowered her forehead to touch with her beloved. She would commit something that her late mother did… she would breathe all of her soul to make the Caelum man escaped from death.

After focusing her whole strength and concentration, the woman began to light her weak radiance. The wince that left her lips indicated that her energy is at the limit. 

When she shared her life force for the fated King, she felt a chill on her spine. Instinctively, she looked up and it was in that moment she shivered upon the armored God’s figure that appeared before her.

Her breath halted momentarily when her mismatched orbs found themselves on the same blue orbs with her King that flashed with thousands of sentiments. 

_…It was Bahamut._

Without warning, she gripped her fist. Her gaze was so sharp. She had a lot of things she wanted to say to the God; insults, anger, mockery, questions… anything that bundled her negative emotions. However, the only thing that escaped her lips was merely her heavy breath. 

She couldn’t say anything to the cruel being before her. She couldn’t because she noticed the painful emotions that were reflected in the Draconian. 

_…He looked at her as if he wanted to say sorry._

For what she witnessed in the Draconian’s eyes, she quickly lowered her head. She couldn’t look at him for long so she shut tight her eyelids—a gesture that she would do whenever she tried to calm her heart. 

_The vile God must have come because she had rewritten the fate that had been decided for thousands of years._

She was saying that in her heart to deny the landscape that she saw earlier. She didn’t want to believe that finally Bahamut shows a pity to her.

_That being must’ve come to prevent her—_

**_“Let not your emotions be abandoned. Finish what you must, before you make the throne your last destination.”_ **

_What… did he say?_

Crystalcrown couldn’t believe her ears. She was positive that the Astral would stop her, her body tensed when he said otherwise. 

She looked up with disbelief, eyes completely locked with those blue orbs behind the cold mask. Crystalcrown focused on herself as she tried to detect any lies inside those blue. However, the more she tried to delve deeper into those eyes, the more she knew what the Mighty had said devoid of any lies. 

Her pale lips parted—she was stunned when the God who had been trying to maintain what he had ordained for millennia had a change of mind. 

_Will that egoistical God allow her?_

_No. She won’t believe him._

Still in disbelief, Crystalcrown looked straight at his eyes once again. 

And the result was the same. 

_Bahamut truly allowed her…_

**_"Waktu yang Engkau punya tak banyak wahai anak dari kristal."_ **

**_“The time you, O crystal princess, have left is not much.”_ **

She gasped upon Bahamut’s decision before she looked down. Even if she’s still in disbelief, what Bahamut had said to her was right. She don’t have leisure to search for God’s lie. She need to finished her task.

Crystalcrown once again pressed her forehead to Noctis’, proceeded to finish what she had initiated. She then look at her King with a sorrow gaze. Her fingers danced on the man’s cheek. She then bent down, pressed her lips with him.

“I’m sorry.”

She whispered. A painful thud hurting her more and more. Bit her lips to regain a composure, she then bringing herself to Gladiolus and Prompto’s side. 

With remaining power she had, she then removed the pain inside her friends’ body. She didn’t care how much she’s losing blood in that weakened body thanks to her power’s consequences.

This is her attempt at an apology… 

After making sure the duo would regain their consciousness several minutes more, she dragged her body to where the Scientia laid unconscious. With her trembling hands, she touched his handsome face. Memories that she was the one who inflicted so much damage to the man suddenly invaded her mind. 

Her roseate hair danced slightly as she shook her head as did her best to dispel all of the negative sentiments that slow down her steps.

After regaining herself once again, Crystalcrown touched her forehead with Ignis’. She let all of her energy get drained by that man. She let herself finish one last thing that she had failed to do so years ago when the dirty-blond man interrupted. 

“Please be happy.”

She said with a tremble voice. She didn’t even aware that warm tears already tainted her cheeks. Her pale lips then touch the bespectacled man’s forehead. Giving him a goodbye kiss.

“Crystal?”

A deep masculine voice that came in suddenly halt her movement. She slowly rose her body as she brought her eyes to the man who just called her.

“Gladio. I’m glad that you’re awake. Are you alright?

She said in just one breath. Her voice was so calm albeit laced with the weakness that indicated she could just stop breathing at any time. After wiping out all of her tears, she smiled, genuinely relieved that her power could actually bring Gladiolus to open his eyes. 

“Crystal, you—”

“Gladio, Prompto will also wake up pretty soon,” she interrupted Gladiolus. 

“And once he did, bring Noctis and Ignis to Eira. My mother will be more than enough to handle them. And it’s going to be alright because I’ve avoided them from critical condition,” she kept talking, indirectly making it so that she wouldn’t allow the man to open his lips. 

She really didn’t want to let the Amicitia man know about her current condition. 

Still having a smile plastered on her face, she turned to her right as she looked at Bahamut that was still present. 

After several seconds have passed, she focused her eyes, and the next second, a gentle touch that was on her shoulder startled her.

“Gentiana?” she asked as she tried to figure out the person’s identity that was next to him.

The moment Crystalcrown received her response from the familiar voice, she immediately grabbed God’s Messenger’s hand.

She was slow to rise to her feet as she walked slowly to Bahamut who had already stretched out his hands for her. 

She reached for the empty air before her carefully as she tried to find Bahamut’s hand that would bring her to the throne room. And when she finally found something that she was looking for, with the help of Gentiana—who was currently showing her true self—, she settled herself on Bahamut’s huge surface of a hand. 

“Crystal!”

She looked up in the direction of the man who just called her. Her now gray orbs looked at the barren space which she believed to be where Gladiolus’ stood. 

Without her knowing, the masculine man was gripping his hands. His face looked visibly devastated when he realized the woman’s intention—that she would leave, far far away from him, from his friends, from the world… 

And of course, Crystalcrown didn’t even know that tears welled up on Gladiolus’ eyelids. The man just couldn’t hold the sorrow when he knew that the roseate orbs that used to looked at him with mischievousness were no longer there.

Those sweet colors had gone, replaced with the grayness that had lost its light.

_…She gave Ignis her last eye…_

“Gladio, I’ve always waited for this to come true,” she began. 

“After knowing what will happen to Noctis, I… tried to find so many ways to save him, and now, God is granting my wish. I can finally rewrite this tale, I can finally end the curse myself!”

“Crystal, I—”

“I’m the one who chose this path. I’ve been yearning for this,” her voice weakened.

“Even though I know that my body wouldn’t be with you guys anymore, please remember that I will always protect all of you every time the sun shows its light.”

Something warm fell down on her pale cheeks. 

It was odd… she didn’t lie when she had been yearning for this to come true. Yet, saying goodbyes to people beloved to her would always be the most difficult thing to do. 

Biting her lower lips before nodding weakly, she gestured to Bahamut that she didn’t have any more reason to stay still in that place.

“Goodbye…” 

It was the last sentence that she threw at the shield who was shouting out her name. She lowered her head as she heard those shouts slowly fade away as Bahamut brought her to the room that became the silent witness of her final battle.

With the assistance of the Glacian once again, Crystalcrown noticed that she had arrived in the throne room. She brought herself to the red chair, settling herself on the throne that would become her final moments

She laid her back as she felt the throne’s fancy cravings at the tips of her fingers. A small and sweet smile gradually adorned her paling face as memories of her childhood surged—one where she, Noctis, and Ignis played together in that room.

She broke into tears once again and when she realized that her breath began to disappear, she immediately stabbed Regis’ sword on the floor below her. 

She shivered slightly when a cold sensation swept her cheek. She bit her lip a little when she witnessed that even until her last moment, her mentor, the Goddess, was standing by herself. 

“Thank you, Shiva…” 

It was a short sentence that crossed her mind before a wave sensation of pain promptly attacked her body and soul. She winced in agony as she knew that the deceased rulers of Lucis that had rested inside the ring took turns to ‘kill’ her.

_The King and Queens who accepted her determination to prevent King Noctis’ sacrifice…_

Her body trembled incredibly so. Her body jolted and her head was lifted every single time those swords passed through her. Her breathing became even slower, heavier even. The hands that held the hundred and thirteenth king’s hilt weakened as her strength began to get drained. 

Cold sweats ran down her delicate face and it was at that moment where Crystalcrown realized that her soul would leave her body shortly after.

In the remainder of her final strength, she brought a small smile on her pale lips. And in the remainder of her final strength, she also forced her lips to move—to mouth the name of the people that were so dear to her. 

_Noctis…_

_Ignis…_

_Gladiolus…_

_Prompto…_

_Papa…_

_Goodbye…_

.

.

.

Inside a beautiful blue space adorned with floating crystal shards, a female figure with roseate strands stood. She brought her gaze at the man whose body was filled with pitiful darkness.

The woman stretched her hands as she mustered all the power that belonged to the past hundred and thirteen King and Queens who had willingly left her to end the curse. 

The howling that belonged to the figure before she echoed in the barren space when the deceased rulers of Lucis cut down the cursed man. And when the final blow landed on the estranged Caelum, the girl walked slowly as she approached the man who was writhing in pain. 

She stretched out her arm as she closed the distance between the man before bringing his figure inside her embrace. 

Even in the realm of death, Crystalcrown could feel the warmth of her tears… of her melancholic emotions despite forcing a trembling smile. 

“You may rest now, father,” the roseate whispered gently. 

Very gently… as if it was what she had left and mustered to the man who was in her embrace.

And with that, she could feel the man she called father had completely weakened on her arms. 

The black that previously engulfed his body slowly dispersed when she felt the bright radiance that enveloped them. Despite her hesitation, she reached for the man once again to hug him, feeling the warmth she could never before when she lived. 

The man who had come to his senses looked up. He brought his golden eyes to the shine that had the projection of people who were precious to him; A woman with short golden hair was waving at him and a man with dark hair who was tugging his lips into a smile.

Tears welled up on his eyelids before his hand tried to reach for those two figures—the source of his peace that he had been yearning for.

“Welcome home, Ardyn, Rosea…”

※Fin※


End file.
